Naruto Path of the Hanyou
by Goliith
Summary: What if Naruto met the kyuubi slightly sooner, and was trained? What if he damaged the seal and was changed by it? Well, here is my take on how things could have went if they happened Naruto-FemKyuubi-FemOC And two more that I've decided to work in there
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I am finally releasing my new story, this is the one that is to replace Naruto Kyuubi incarnate, though the plot differs...alot. I am entirely unsure if this will come to a close in the near future, I have much of the story already written, but I lost my 'funk' at a certain point and started another story, which I'm currently flying through, so once I finish that story, I will probably come back and finish this one up.**

**On a side note, I hereby dedicate this chapter, no this entire story to my good friend Kyle, who's sister died in a tragic accident yesterday at 12:49 Am. 16 is far to young an age to leave this world, Kelly, rest in peace.**

Naruto Uzumaki has never had an easy life, he has been on his own from the beginning, with an entire village tormenting and torturing him. Since the age of 4 he has been living on the streets, sleeping in alleys, and scrounging through garbage to try and get food. No one lets him into their stores, and no one lets him have any food in hopes of the 'demon' curling up in the corner and dying.

But he's never given up, he doesn't know why they hate him, or why no one cares about him. He's been living on the streets for 6 years now, and it's his tenth birthday, though he doesn't know it. He doesn't even know how old he is, after all how would you learn when your birthday is, or how old you are if no one ever cared enough to tell you?

Naruto isn't in the best situation, he's skinny unhealthily so, his white T-shirt with a red swirl on the back is torn and ripped up, and has blood stains all over it from his many beatings. His blue sweat pants are also torn and ripped all over, and have blood stains. His face is dirty, and so are his hands. his old scavenged pair of black Shinobi sandals are tattered and falling apart.

That's how people see Naruto, as he wanders the streets with no goal in mind except to try and tire himself out enough to pass out in an alley again. Being the day that it is Naruto isn't going to get off so easy though, the beatings are always much worse and much more violent on this day, where mobs of villagers gang up on him to kill the demon.

As they always do the villagers work together and herd him into an alley that's a dead end, trapping him for his 'punishment' and they get to work on beating and torturing the boy for his tenth birthday, they kick and punch his frail form, some bringing knives and other weapons to stab and beat him.

Naruto is curled up in a ball every kick, and every stab his vision slowly darkens "Why do they do this to me, what did I ever do to them" he asks himself over and over again, his confusion and anger as to why he is always attacked mounting until something in him snaps.

Red chakra begins to swirl around him rapidly, scaring all the villagers back about fifteen feet, Naruto slowly rises from ground and levels his burning, crimson eye's on them, further terrifying them.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!!" He yelled in a much deeper voice.

He then ran straight at them, but didn't stop, he ran straight through the crowd leaving a trail of blood behind him, he ran as far and as fast as he could, anywhere away from those villagers. He didn't know it but he was being followed by someone, the Hokage himself.

Naruto eventually found somewhere he would be safe, an empty dumpster in an alley, he climbed inside and closed it, the red chakra slowly faded and he passed out from blood loss and the built up stress and confusion.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he was in a dark and dirty sewer, he looked around, the walls were covered in cracks and scratches there were chunks of rock strewn about in the ankle deep water, it smelled horrible but Naruto was used to far worse and wasn't bothered.

Naruto got up from the water and started walking "Great, looks like they found me and threw me into some sewer, guess I gotta try and find a way out" He looked up and noticed the ceiling was covered in pipes of two colors, half the pipes were a bright blue that looked like they were in good condition, the other half of the pipes were a dark red color, and they were cracked and dented all over, inside some of the larger cracks a red glow was emanating from the pipes, Naruto decided to follow the pipes since they had to lead somewhere right?

After what felt like hours of walking the pipes turned a corner and went into a room, Naruto followed them in and walked into a gigantic room, the red pipes branched to the right and went along the walls and then went back behind an extremely large cage door. The blue pipes branched left and went onto the left wall where they twisted and turned into a giant system of coils.

Naruto went closer to the cage, and when he was about fifty feet from it he noticed the only thing keeping the cage shut was a piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it, right as Naruto was about to turn and leave from the dead end and look elsewhere two very large crimson eyes opened on the other side of the Kage, they were huge and glowed red, and had slitted pupils.

It caught Naruto off guard and he fell onto his backside, the eyes lowered down to about Naruto's level and then a huge maw of shiny white fangs appeared below, pulled into a wicked grin.

Naruto was more then a bit scarred and started scrambling backwards from the giant face, and then it laughed at him, which scared him more

"W-what are you?" Naruto asked

It laughed again **"Before I tell you that, you have to come closer to this cage, and sit before me, and promise not to run"**

Naruto nodded dumbly, and slowly walked forwards, he stopped about five feet from the cage and sat down cross legged on the floor, The fox mimicked him and layed it's head on top of two very large paws that came into view.

"**So, You want to know who I am right kid?"**

"Y-yeah, and where the hell are we?"

"**Well, first we are in your mind kit, and secondly, I kid, am the Kyuubi"**

Naruto's eye's widened "T-that's impossible! The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime!"

"**Fraid not kid, I am a Bijuu, we are far to powerful to be killed by mortals, the best they can do is seal us, In my case I was sealed into you"**

Naruto was dumbstruck "S-so t-then you're the reason everyone hates me?"

Kyuubi frowned **"Yeah, I'm the reason those stupid bastards hate you, I'm sorry for the way they treat you, even in the depths of hell people aren't treated as badly as you've been"**

Naruto frowned "So...why am I here then, in my own mind..."

"**Well, there are things we need to discuss, for one I want you to become a Shinobi kit, I'm sick and tired of you getting beaten, I want you to go to the Hokage and ask to go to the academy"**

Naruto grinned "Yeah! Then they wont be able to hurt me anymore!"

Kyuubi smiled, or as best as a fox can smile **"Indeed kit, and also it seems you somehow tapped into the seal earlier, and we can speak while your conscious now, using this I'm going to help you with your Shinobi training, help you with chakra control and teach you history and other things"**

"Cool, why do you keep calling me kit though? I have a name you know"

"**I see you as the child I never had, and since we are now bound until we die, I'm going to refer to you as my kit" Kyuubi stated, smiling**

"Right so, is there anything else we need to go over right now, or am I free to go?"

Kyuubi chuckled in a decidedly feminine way **"No, you're free to go, I want you to go see the Hokage when you wake"**

Kyuubi then dismissed Naruto from the mind scape, and he slowly faded away.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, and was blinded by the bright lights all around him, then a voice brought him into full awareness.

"Good to see you're finally awake, Naruto" the voice said

Naruto looked over to where the voice originated from and there standing at the foot of the bed he was on, was the Hokage himself.

"Hokage-sama just the person I needed!" Naruto yelled

Sarutobi smiled "Is that so? What would you need from me?"

"I want to join the academy, and become a Shinobi" Naruto stated with a determined look in his eyes

"Really now, and why would you want to do that?" The Hokage asked, with pride in his voice

"I want to join so I can protect myself from the bastards in this village, and become poweful"

Sarutobi frowned, he knew how his life was, but he couldn't help or it would be 'favoritism' "Very well Naruto, I'll enroll you today, be there tomorrow when classes start"

Naruto nodded "Arigato Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi then left to enroll Naruto into the Academy, Naruto put on his clothes, with their fresh blood stains and hopped out the window of the hospital, he went around town and eventually found the academy.

"Hmm, so this is the Academy guess I'll just hang around here till tomorrow, no point in doing anything else, oh wait, Kyuubi you there?"

"**Yes kit, I am, and you don't have to talk out loud for me to hear you, just think it and we can talk silently"**

Naruto nodded 'Ok so, are you gonna start teaching me today, or what's gonna happen?'

"**No, I want you to get settled in the Academy for a few days first, then I will start teaching you next week. Now, I'm going back to sleep, maybe you should find a place to sleep too, you still need more rest"**

'hmm, I am still a bit tired, guess so. I'll find a bush near the Academy to sleep in'

Naruto found a place close to the academy and went to sleep for the night, he dreamed of being a powerful shinobi and having the respect of the whole village that night.

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sound of a bell going off, he got up and walked towards the academy "Guess that means that classes are starting or something" he walked through the academy and headed to where he heard noise.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Inside the classroom Iruka Umino was just getting the class settled and quiet to start the day when there was a knock on the door. He yelled "Come in!"

The door slowly opened and a kid that didn't look good came in, his clothes were torn up and bloody and he was dirty. His blond hair had bits of dirt and streaks of blood in it, and the kid was very thin looking.

The kid looked at Iruka "A-are you the instructor?"

Iruka looked at the boy "Yes I am, Umino Iruka. How can I help you?"

Naruto looked around at all the kids staring at him and flinched slightly "Today is my first day here"

Iruka frowned "Ahh, you must be Naruto Uzumaki then, Ne?"

Naruto shrugged "I guess that's me, I never heard that name Uzumaki before though"

Iruka looked confused "How have you never heard your own surname before?"

Naruto looked down "I never get called by name in the village, I've only heard the Hokage call me Naruto, and no one has ever called me Uzumaki before"

Iruka looked slightly iritated "All right then, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

Naruto looked confused "Umm what should I say?"

"Well, things you like, don't like, how old you are, when your birthday is things like that"

Naruto looked thoroughly confused "Umm...I like good food...I don't like mean people...I don't know how old I am...and what's a birthday?"

Everyone in the class looked shocked at this, what the hell is with him?

Iruka looked at Naruto's file "Well Naruto, your file says that your ten years old, and that your birthday was yesterday, October tenth"

Naruto cringed then smiled when he mentioned the day before, which did not go unnoticed by Iruka

"Naruto, did something special happen yesterday?"

Naruto frowned "Special? No not really it wasn't to much worse then other days, I mean, I found someone who understands me, so I'm the happiest I've ever been I guess, so overall, the day balanced out"

Iruka shrugged off his statement "Okay then, pick a seat and get settled in" Naruto nodded and went up to the back of the room and sat down in the corner as far away from everyone else as possible.

Iruka cleared his throat and began "Okay everyone today we're going to be studying the history of Konoha!" most of the class 'awwed' or 'booed' but Naruto was very interested, this was his first chance to learn new things and he wanted to learn all he could.

Before he knew it Iruka had dismissed them all for recess and lunch, Naruto shuffled out the door and went over and sat under a tree away from all the other kids, he drew his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his arms on top of his knees. Though, he wouldn't be left alone for too long, soon enough a kid in a puffy gray jacket with a dog on his head came over and sat in front of him. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Hi, I'm Kiba, so you're the new kid huh?"

Naruto nodded "Y-yeah, I guess so"

Kiba looked him up and down for a second before frowning "What's with the clothes, you look homeless with them on, why don't you wear a different set?"

Naruto looked confused "Homeless?"

Kiba shook his head "Homeless, yeah you know when you don't got a place to live"

"Oh, well I don't wear anything else because I don't have anything else. I'm as you said, homeless"

Kiba looked shocked "Really? How long you been on your own?"

Naruto frowned, "I don't know, ever since I got kicked out of the orphanage...I think I was 4 then"

"Where do you sleep then? And who cooks food for you?"

Naruto shrugged slightly "I sleep where it seems safe...cooks...no one it's not to bad though I guess"

Kiba frowned at him "If no one cooks for you then what do you eat?"

Naruto shrugged again "Whatever I find"

Kiba was shocked at his answer, how the hell does someone live with no house or food to eat? "So, anyway back to the clothes, why are they so torn up and... who's blood is all over them?"

Naruto pulled his shirt out and looked at it "It is pretty torn up huh? And the blood is mine"

"Okaayy so why is your clothes covered in blood then?"

Naruto mumbled "Villagers"

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise "You're saying that villagers did all that to you?"

"Well, some of it is from Shinobi too, but they don't attack that often"

"What the hell! You've been attacked by Shinobi!? From where?" Kiba yelled

Naruto looked confused at him "What do you mean? From here of course"

Kiba for his part looked furious "It's illegal for a Shinobi to attack members of the village!" His yell drew stares from everyone around, Naruto looked extremely nervous of all the stares

"C-could you go? I kind of want to be alone for now" Naruto asked/pleaded

Kiba frowned at being told off, but left anyway, if he wanted to be alone why should he care?

Naruto was glad that that Kiba kid left, he was making him really nervous, He put his head down and closed his eyes and concentrated on darkness, when he opened them again he was in front of the Kyuubi's cage, he walked up to the cage and looked inside, but didn't see anything

"Hey, Kyuubi you there?" he called. Right after he called two red eyes snapped open in front of him and a deep growl came from Kyuubi.

"**Well I _was_ sleeping, what do you want?" Kyuubi growled**

"Sorry, I was just bored and since we have two hours of time I figured we could...talk or something until recess ends"

"**Fine, we can plan what we're gonna have to do, first is we need to get you some new clothes, and a good supply of food, we also need to get you a place to live"**

Naruto frowned "But Kyuubi those things take money! I don't have any"

Kyuubi grinned in a very mischievous manner **"Don't worry, I have an idea, tonight we will get you some money to get the things you need, once stores start to close"**

"I refuse to steal from people Kyuubi!" Naruto yelled

"**Good, because it's not stealing I call it unique fund raising" Kyuubi laughed, in a very feminine manner, again.**

"Kyuubi, what's with that laugh? You sound like a girl when you laugh like that"

Kyuubi towered over Naruto **"What's wrong with being a women!" ** She roared

Naruto stumbled back onto his backside "Y-you're a girl?" he asked

"**So!? Do you have a problem with the most powerful being on earth being a women!?" She roared...again**

**Naruto stammered "N-no! I just thought you were a guy is all!, with the deep voice and all" **

"**Figures, a male thinks that only another guy can be all powerful"**

"That's not true! You just sounded like a guy! I have no problem with you being a women"

"**Good. Because if you did, tough shit, it's true. Now back to the plans you're going to go through some stores and take their money, we need it to get clothes and food, and eventually a place to live"**

Naruto frowned at the idea of stealing "Fine, but I don't have to like it"

"**Good boy, now get out of here, your classmates are going back in" She then booted him back out into the real world, just in time to see the last kids leaving the field, he jumped up and ran to the building behind everyone else, once inside he went back up to his spot in the top corner.**

Iruka cleared his throat and began his lesson, "Ok we're going to start off with the Kyuubi incident 10 years ago." Naruto instantly snapped to full attention, he wanted to know every detail possible about the Kyuubi incident.

"10 years ago yesterday the Kyuubi attacked Konoha, no one ever found out why, but it does not really matter, all that matters is that it did attack, It went on a rampage outside the village killing over half of the villages Shinobi, everyone in the village lost at least one friend or family member, then the Yondaime came into the battle atop the head of the great toad summon Gamabunta. The Yondaime sacrificed his life to kill the Kyuubi and win the fight"

Naruto was down right confused "That's not true" he called out

Iruka was extremely surprised 'Does he know!?' "What do you mean Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi never died" he responded.

**Kyuubi noticed what he said "KIT! SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up!"**

'Wha-why Kyuubi?' Naruto responded more then slightly confused

"**You fool, do you want them to know you know about me?!"**

'Ohhh crap, you're right' he responded

Iruka was extremely nervous, and everyone else in the room was very confused, "Naruto what are you talking about?" Iruka asked

'Shit what do I say now! Aha I know!' "Umm sorry I must be thinking of something else, the Kyuubi was that fox right?"

Iruka nodded "Yes, Kyuubi was a nine tailed fox, why?"

Naruto nodded "Ohh, my bad yeah thinking of something else" 'CLOSE ONE!'

"**You moron you almost got us both nailed!"**

Iruka looked very relieved 'Good, he doesn't know'

"Right, now back to the lesson..." The rest of the day continued like that, with Iruka teaching various history lessons, most kids tuning it out, and Naruto soaking it up like a sponge.

The bell rang and all the kids ran out of the building like a bunch of animals while Naruto just slowly got up and left.

'So, Kyuubi how are we going to go stealing, I'm not exactly a master of stealth, and I have no tools'

"**Actually, I'm going to have to train you slightly today, to mold your chakra, and one jutsu which should make this much easier'**

'Sweet, so what do we do?'

**'Okay, first you have to tap into your chakra, to do so, you have a meditate, look deep inside yourself and look for a source of power, you should see two, a blue one, and a red one. Do not touch the red one, that is my power and you aren't ready for it."**

'I, I think I see it, it's like a blue glow in my stomach"

"**Good! That's it kit, now imagine dragging that power throughout your body, and then out of your body"**

Naruto did just that, he concentrated on it and his chakra flowed throughout his body, and then out of his body, basking him in a ethereal blue glow.

"**Very good Kit! You did that much faster then I was expecting you too! Now for the second part you have to do some hand seals and bring forth your chakra and mold it correctly for this jutsu, I'm going to give you the hand seals in your mind, practice them until you memorize them"**

Naruto did as instructed and practiced the signs until he could do them without any trouble at all.

"**You're doing very well Kit, now is the hard part, you have to mold your chakra to your hands and imagine a giant bubble forming in front of you, this jutsu is a sound sealing justu, it will trap any and all sound within a given area via a dome of chakra"**

Naruto practiced the ending of the jutsu for hours, right at sundown he finally got it,

"Hibiki kouchisho no jutsu!" A large shimmering dome about fifteen feet tall and twenty feet wide formed in front of him.

"Sweet I did it!" He yelled

"**Congratulations Kit, I knew you'd be a quick learner, but remember, think your words don't actually speak them"**

'Right, sorry Kyuubi. So what now?'

Kyuubi grinned in his mind **"Now that it's dark out we find a secluded store with no one around, you cast the jutsu on the building, break the window and rob them blind as fast as possible, don't steal any merchandise because that could be traced back to you if you use it, but if you take the money from the register, then you're good to go"**

'Ok, here we go' Naruto went through the town scoping out stores, he finally found the perfect one, off in the edge of the village. It wasn't near any other stores or private houses, and it had big front display windows.

Naruto crept up to the building and cast the sound proofing jutsu over the window's and front of the building. He then picked up a rock and tossed it through the window, he watched in fascination as the window tumbled to the floor in a shower of crystalline fragments without making a sound.

"**Quick, get in there and grab all the money you can, we don't have long before you have to get out of here Kit"**

Naruto jumped up through the window and ran across the store, he found the register and started to break into it with various things laying around, he finally succeeded in breaking the draw free and wrenched it open, he grabbed all the money he could from it and went looking for more, in the back of the store he found a large safe.

"**Damn, looks like I'll have to teach you a way to break into safes if we're going to have to keep doing this to survive, for now get out of here, tomorrow we will try and get you some clothes and food. You got a good amount of money from this place, more then enough to last for a while"**

Naruto jumped back out of the window and ran from the store as fast as possible, letting his jutsu fade as he ran away, he then found a quiet place to sleep, and did just that.

The next morning Naruto woke at the crack of dawn with a little mental poking from Kyuubi

'Ugh, why did you wake me so early Kyuubi?'

"**Because, most of the shops are open, and you need some clothes, then some food. And if we don't do it early you'll be late to the Academy, now get a move on it!"**

Naruto spent a while going from store to store, getting kicked out of everyone before finally coming to a store that looked like it was made just for Shinobi's. The sign out front read 'Kurasuke Weaponry and apparel' Naruto shrugged and figured he'd give one more shop a chance before giving up, he walked through the door, which gave a light jingle from a bell on the door.

A man that had his back turned to him started speaking "Welcome to Kurasukes, how can I help you today?" He then turned around and saw Naruto, or more accurately saw who he was.

"Ahh, it's you, I finally get to meet this infamous 'demon' eh?"

Naruto frowned, figures just another mean person. He turned and started to leave the store, but before he could grab the handle two large hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back into the store, he instantly started to freak out.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll leave! I'm sorry for coming in!" he yelled

Then suddenly the hands spun him around, and there was the man, crouched to eye level, staring into his eyes, his cold hurt eyes.

"You don't look like a demon to me, You look like a hurt child to me" the man said

Naruto didn't trust the man, people had said that to him before, and then stabbed him in the back, literally. "Can I please leave?" he pleaded

"No" was the flat reply from the owner "those clothes of yours are horrible, and you're not leaving until you get new ones"

Naruto got a glimmer of hope in his eyes "R-really?" he asked

"Yes really. Now go ahead and pick out anything you want, then bring it over to me when you're finished"

Naruto went around the store looking through all the different styles of clothes and different pieces of Shinobi gear they had. He eventually picked out a whole new set of clothes. He got new sandals, a new shirt, a jacket, pants, belt, everything. He brought all the stuff over to Kurasuke like he asked him too.

Kurasuke looked over the clothes he picked out "You're training to be a Shinobi, right?" Naruto nodded "Well, your going to need some of these then" he said while bringing out a Kunai and a Shuriken

Naruto's eyes widened at the presence of the blade and he started to back away from the counter,

Kurasuke frowned.

"Stop, I'm not going to hurt you, you need some of these Kunai and Shuriken if you want to be a Shinobi"

Naruto nodded "Good! I'm going to give you a set of 20 Kunai and 35 Shuriken then" he said while bringing out rolls of Kunai and stacks of Shuriken.

Naruto looked at all the stuff in front of him 'I hope we have enough' "Umm mister, how much do I owe you for all this stuff?"

Kurasuke looked at all the stuff and then at Naruto, dirty and covered in blood "You know kid, I know who you are, and I don't see you the way the others do, I think you're a hero for what you've done for this village, tell ya what, if you promise to come back to me for all your other stuff in the future, this stuff here is on the house, how's that sound?"

Naruto almost fell over from what he just heard "R-really?"

"Yes, really. So do we have a deal?" he asked while smiling

"Y-yeah!" Naruto yelled

"Good now, go into the dressing room in the back and change into these, I wont let you wear those rags one second longer"

Naruto nodded and went into the back of the store and changed into his new set of clothes, it felt good, no it felt great his old clothes were itchy and annoying, but these felt great. Naruto stepped out of the dressing room and Kurasuke smiled at him "Now you look like a true Shinobi kid"

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, I guess I'll see you around huh?" he asked

"Yeah, but before you go, what's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered

Kurasuke smiled "Well it was a pleasure doing business with you Naruto, I'll see you later"

Naruto left the store and headed towards the Academy, he looked at his new watch and noticed he still had about 45 minutes until school starts, so he could get some food for the first time in a few days.

He walked by a stand and smelled something amazing, "Mmmm That smells amazing, maybe they will let me have some" Naruto walked into under the curtain of Ichiraku Ramen and sat at the bar.

"Excuse me, do you think I could get some food?" he asked

The man in the back poked his head out, he was and older man who looked to be in his mid 50's. He looked at Naruto and immediately knew who he was.

"Ahh, I was waiting for the day you would finally come to my establishment" The man said

Naruto frowned "Does that mean you want me to leave?"

Now it was the mans turn to frown "No no no, My daughter and myself are some of the few people of the village who believe you are a hero for what you've done, I would be honored if you ate here, my name is Tsuchi by the way, and my daughter is Ayame"

Naruto smiled, what was his luck to find three of the only people in the village who liked him? "So what kind of food do you serve here? It smells fantastic"

Tsuchi smiled "Here at Ichiraku's we serve the best Ramen in all of Konoha"

"Ramen huh? Do have anything that's like a deluxe meal with like...everything?"

Tsuchi's smile grew "Do we ever! The Ramen supreme, It's our healthiest Ramen, it's filled with Vegetables, beef and anything else the body needs, it's filled with nutrients and vital minerals the body needs"

Naruto was drooling all over the place, that sounded fantastic "I'll take as much of it as you can make for the next 30 minutes!"

30 minutes later Naruto had cleared through 8 bowls of the 'Ramen Supreme' and he'd never felt better in his life.

"Thank you so much Tsuchi-san, that was the best food I've ever had, how much do I owe you? I really have to get going to the Academy"

Tsuchi smiled at him "Tell you what, you come back here later for dinner and this one's on the house"

'What is it give free stuff to Naruto day? If so, let it stay today forever!'

"Deal! I will definitely be back later"

Naruto got up and ran off to the Academy to start another day of learning, but now he had a very full and very happy stomach and a fresh new set of clothes, but he did still need a bath.

Naruto arrived at the Academy right as the last kids had gotten inside, Naruto walked into the room and went up to his seat in the corner. Stunning everyone in the room, leaving them all with the same thoughts of 'Wow! Is that the same kid that was in rags yesterday!?'

Naruto was now decked out in black shinobi sandals, which the top of was covered with his new pants, Jet black cargo pants with a crimson dragon wrapped around the left leg, on the right and left thigh of the pants were black Kunai and Shuriken holsters. Further up he had a net shirt, over the shirt he was wearing a black jacket with red flames going from the shoulder's down the arms, where they looped around the wrists, on the back of the jacket was a blood red fox head. The whole front of the jacket had pockets and pouches all over it. Around his waist he had a utility belt with pouches hanging off of it, totaling eight pouches, though they were all empty for the time being.

The morning went by without incident with Iruka teaching more about Konoha's history and Shinobi history, it was time for lunch before Naruto knew it, he went outside with everyone else and sat under the same tree he did the day earlier. And same as yesterday, Kiba came over and sat with him again.

"Yo" he said with a little wave as he sat down

"Hey" Naruto responded

"So, those are some pretty nice threads ya got, thought you said you were homeless?"

Naruto nodded "I am, I found a store yesterday who would sell things to me, and he gave me all this stuff for free if I promised to come back to him for the rest of my stuff in the future"

"Sweet, sounds like you got some good luck then huh?"

"You're telling me, I found a restaurant that lets me in this morning too, now I just have to make enough money to be able to eat regularly"

"Hmm, so how you gonna make money then?"

'Shit, I can't tell him I steal it...right!' "Doing a couple little things around the village here and there"

"Cool man, sounds like your life is improving a bit eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is, now I just need to try and get a place to live"

"**Speaking of that Kit, this week every night after school I'm going to train you a bit, if we plan on getting an apartment we're gonna need more money then we have now"**

'Kay'

"So, what you don't have any food for lunch?" Kiba asked

"Nah, but I'm alright I'm used to going for days, sometimes even a week or so without food, so lunch is no big deal"

Kiba gasped slightly "Days, weeks!? I'd die if I didn't eat three times a day at least!"

Naruto chuckled darkly "Hahaha, You would be amazed at what the human body gets used to, Things like hunger, and pain have no meaning to people like me, it's an advantage, being able to turn off feelings like those"

Kiba shivered at the thought of what one would have to endure to be unaffected by pain, but was brought out of his thoughts by a question from Naruto, "Kiba, do you know what I am?"

Kiba cocked his head "huh? What do you mean do I know what you are?"

'Hmm, It seems the kids don't know of you Kyuubi' "Never mind Kiba, I was just wondering something"

"R-right, well I'll see round Naruto, I'm gonna hang with my other friends now" He said while getting up, he then turned and walked off towards a group of about 4 other boys, who instantly started asking him questions once he got close enough.

"So, what's he like?" One kid asked

Kiba shrugged "He's...odd he is distant from life and from what he's said he's been homeless since he was 4"

"Anything else?" another kid asked

"Y-yeah, he asked me if I knew what he was, which really freaked me out"

"What he was? Hmm I'm gonna ask my parents about him tonight" Everybody nodded, planning on doing the same thing with their parents.

The rest of the day went by quickly and eventlessly, Naruto was the last one to leave again.

'So Kyuubi, what are you teaching me today?'

"**Glad you asked Kit, First head to a very secluded area that has a tree in it"**

'...kay' Naruto ran off to the least used training ground he knew of, he eventually arrived about 20 minutes later.

"**Ok, we're going to be working on your chakra control for a few days, it will make breaking into stores much easier with the things we're going to be doing"**

'Okay, so what are we doing today then?'

"**Today you're going to be climbing trees using chakra. The way to do it is you focus your chakra to the souls of your feet, and then walk up the side of the tree sticking to is using your chakra, I find the easiest way to start off is to place one foot on the tree then channel your chakra to it until you feel it stick, then bring up your other foot and continuing slowly step by step"**

'Hmm, that doesn't sound to hard, I'll give it a shot'

Naruto went up to the tree and placed one foot on the tree and started channeling chakra to it, he felt his foot 'glue' to the tree and lifted his other leg off the ground to the tree, he put his foot on the trunk and started to channel chakra to it as well, and lost his hold and smacked onto the ground on the back of his head.

"Ouch" he groaned while he leaned up and rubbed his head

"**Ahahahah Kit that was hilarious, but don't be discouraged this trick takes a long time to get, I have confidence in you"**

'Thanks Kyuubi' He got up and continued practicing the tree climbing exercise, a few hours later Kyuubi stopped him to go get some dinner, and he had already gotten over half way up the tree.

Naruto walked into Ichiraku's stand and took a seat at the bar "Good evening" he called.

Tsuchi popped his head around the corner and smiled "Ahh, I was wondering when you'd come around again, what can I get ya tonight?"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought "Hmm, I think I'll have 4 bowls of that Ramen Supreme I had earlier, it really does have everything the body needs, which is what I need"

Tsuchi chuckled "Alright then, it will be up in a few minutes. Hey Ayame! Come meet our new customer!"

A girl came in from the back, she looked to be about 4 years older then Naruto, she had long brown hair that went down just past her shoulder's, "Well hello, if it isn't the hero of Konoha" she said while smiling warmly.

Naruto blushed slightly "I didn't actually do anything, I was just born at the wrong time"

Ayame bopped him on the head lightly "Nonsense, you keep the whole village safe with what you do"

Tsuchi walked in with Naruto's food "It's true you know, if it wasn't for you the whole village would have been destroyed, here's your food"

Naruto grunted and took up his chopsticks "Sometimes I wonder what would of happened to Konoha if Kyuubi never was sealed in me"

"**Nothing"**

'Wait what?'

"**Nothing would have happened to the 'great konoha' I never wanted to attack the stupid village. I was heading south and was going to go around the village when the morons started to attack me, I just defended myself, now look where we both are, both lives ruined over a misunderstanding, Hahaha"**

Naruto sighed "Fucking idiots" He had been siting there staring at nothing for about 45 seconds, so this random statement caught Tsuchi and Ayame off guard.

"Umm you ok?" Ayame asked

"Yeah, I'm fine why?"

"Well, you were just staring at nothing, and then just said 'Fucking idiots' out of no where" she said

"I said that out loud? Crap!" 'Damn it I did it again fuck!'

Now Ayame and Tsuchi were both eying him strangely "I'm ok, just thinking about something" He then went back to burning through his bowls of Ramen, when he finished eating he set out some money for the food and got up.

"Thanks again for the food, it really is the best food I've ever had" Naruto turned and left the restaurant, and headed off to his new found favorite spot to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Naruto walked into the Academy like the past few days, except now everyone parted from his path and moved away from his seat in the corner further 'It seems as if they found out' And this was true, the kids had gone home to ask about the enigma that was Naruto Uzumaki, their parents told them nothing except that he was dangerous and to stay away from him. They trusted their parents and did as instructed, and stayed as far from him as possible. No one came to talk to him at lunch that day. 'feh. Was only a matter of time before they learned, ignorant fools'

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The rest of the week followed this new trend, with all the other kids shunning away from Naruto, after school he would go to his hidden training ground and work on his chakra control, by the end of the week he was able to easilly bound up and down the trees jumping from tree to tree.

'Ne, Kyuubi what is the purpose of improving my chakra control, I can see it being useful, but shouldn't this be used later, like when I know more jutsu's?'

"**Kit, do you really think I would have you learn something in vain? This training will help you in many ways"**

'Really, and just how is that?'

"**First, you can use your chakra to sneak into, and away from places now, such as climb along the walls and ceilings like a spider, and with the training I'm starting you on today, it will allow you to do even more, such as cut through the strongest of materials, which is something almost no one else will be able to do"**

'Hmm, cool but why will almost no one else be able to cut through things like me?'

"**Because Kit, Your chakra reserves are unmatched, even at this age and stage of training you have the chakra levels much higher then most jounin's, and this technique burns more chakra then most Shinobi can spare"**

'Good to know others wont be able to copy it, so how does it work?'

"**It's fairly simple really, and incredibly ingenious, you focus chakra to your hands, similar to the tree climbing, except now you concentrate the whole flow to the tips of your fore and middle fingers, and force it out in a concentrated beam, the intense force and heat of the chakra being expelled can cut through the thickest of steels like this, but this type of thing is useless against items infused with chakra, like explosive notes, or chakra strings. Try it out on that tree, try carving something into it"**

**Naruto nodded, it sounded simple enough right? He walked up to the tree and brought his hand up in front of him and started focusing chakra to his hand, which started to glow bright blue, he then concentrated it to his fore and middle fingers and forced it out, it came out as a beam about 1 inch away from his fingers. 'It's a little...small' "It will get longer with practice, now try it out!"**

**Naruto leaned on the tree with his off hand and started engraving into the bark, smoke rose from the bark as it was incinerated by the chakra and turned to ash, leaving a burnt trail behind his fingers. He finished his engraving and pulled away, revealing a fox in a lunging position, nine tails fanned out behind it.**

"**Very nice Kit, announce that you're aware of me why don't you, on you're own personal training ground"**

'Aww fuck' he grumbled he then placed his palm over the picture and forced a layer of chakra out of his entire palm, burning the whole image to ash. **"Nice work Kit, looks like that could be used in combat to burn your enemies."**

'Right so...anything else to do today?'

"**For today I want you to keep practicing cutting things and burning things with your hands, also get used to using your hands on the trees to climb them as well, it will be much more useful to climb walls on all fours then just your feet. Tomorrow we will begin training your body, with taijutsu and heavy training, we are going to turn that frail body of your's into a powerhouse by the time you graduate the Academy"**

'Ok, sounds good, you gonna teach me some more jutsu's too?'

"**No. I will not teach you any more jutsu's until after you become a Genin, we are going to train your body, mind and chakra control until then"**

'Kay, you're the boss Kyuu-chan'

That's how things went for the rest of Naruto's time in the Academy, training everyday after school and robbing stores when they ran out of money, he went around town casing stores from time to time to train his stealth skills. In school he maintained a look of low skill, making sure to look like a weak kid that didn't know anything. He adopted a mask of stupidity and happiness, pulling pranks from time to time to keep his act up.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It's the day of graduation at the Academy, Naruto is twelve years old now and has changed a lot since when he first joined, he is no longer the thin bony child he started as, he also grew _a lot _ now that he was always eating and gets all his nutrients he isn't the dwarf he started out as, he stands at a solid 5' 3" which is pretty tall for his age, and although his clothes hid it all his efforts over the past two years were not in vain, he now sports a very tone body, with a full six pack and big arms and powerful legs.

Iruka took his place before the class room and cleared his throat to gain their attention "Today is the day of Examinations, we will call you in by name into the next room over where we will test your skills, good luck" he and Mizuki walked off into the side room, a moment later Iruka stuck his head out of the room and called "Shino Aburame, please come take your examination"

"For the love of god it's alphabetical?" Naruto yelled out, keeping up his idiotic mask, but in truth he was pissed.

"So the Dobe actually knows his alphabets? Never woulda guessed" Sasuke said

"Stuff it teme, I'm not in the mood for your shit today" Naruto then put his head down on his arms and 'went to sleep' as he often pretended to do in class, in actuality he just started meditate to pass the time. Thankfully it worked and before he knew it his name was called "Naruto Uzumaki, come take your examination"

Naruto got up from his seat 'sleepily' and walked off towards the exam room, dragging his feet the whole way, "Good luck dobe, you'll need it" Sasuke called behind him, Sasuke had just come back right before him, with his new hitai-ite.

Naruto ignored the jab and walked on, into the exam room and before the two teachers.

"Okay Naruto, lets get this over with, to start with, Kawarimi into something from this room" Iruka said

Naruto frowned "Really? Is that it? It's soo hard though!" He 'pouted'

He decided to get it over with as fast as possible, he hated acting. He didn't even bother with hand seals, but in puff of smoke he was replaced with a textbook from a desk

Iruka continued "Next I want you to Henge into something famous in the village"

Naruto tapped his chin in thought for a second before nodding "Just how famous can it be? And does size have to be perfect? Because I'll need to change to scale a little for the room"

Iruka looked confused "As famous as you can think of, and if size is a problem then I suppose you can scale it to work"

Naruto nodded "Sweet!" and again, without hand seals (His chakra control kicks ass now after two years of training, low level jutsu's are extremely easy for him) and disappeared in a poof of smoke, when the smoke cleared there stood a miniature Kyuubi, in all it's glory, nine tails fanned out behind waving around happily, it wasn't too miniature, being larger then a horse.

Iruka and Mizuki both freaked slightly, considering who it was that turned into the fox, "Naruto why did you turn into the Kyuubi of all things!"

Naruto 'poofed' back into his normal shape and shrugged "Dunno, Kyuubi just always stuck out as being really cool and powerful looking, and definitely has to be the most famous being in Konoha's history"

After they got over the shock of seeing the Kyuubi Iruka continued "Alright Naruto, finally I want you to create between 2-5 bunshins"

Naruto frowned "Man, I hate bunshins, they're so useless, whatever" And once again without using any seals 4 bunshin's popped into existence around him, all five Naruto's took a bow before the clones dispelled.

Iruka frowned, he really didn't think the kid had what it took to pass "Congratulations Naruto, here is your hitai-ite. I must say, you surprised me"

Naruto took the hitai-ite and rolled his eyes "Thanks for the confidence boost" He turned on the spot and walked back into the classroom with the headband in his hand, after he took his seat he put the hitai-ite on his desk and looked at it.

'Uh, this blue band is so ugly I'm going to have to get some black cloth to put it on' His inner ranting was interrupted when Iruka and Mizuki came back into the room and Iruka started a speech about how he was proud to have taught them and to have been the one to bring them into the life of a Shinobi, Naruto tuned most of it out except for the ending, where they were told that they would be assigned teams and a Jounin instructor tomorrow.

"**Kit, as congratulations for becoming a Genin, I'm going to teach you a jutsu that is going to help you train extremely fast, and very effectively"**

Naruto was hooked by the time Kyuubi said 'teach' everytime Kyuubi taught him something, it was either very important or very cool 'Sweet so, what is it and how's it gonna help me train?'

"**The Jutsu is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, what's great about it is that the clones are solid entities and can attack or be attacked, meaning you can spar with them. But that's not the best part, when the clones are dispelled all the knowledge or memories the clones gained are returned to the creator. So if you were training your chakra control alongside 100 clones, you would gain 100 times the experience in the same time. But with your chakra reserves you could be training with about 1000 clones at a time, you could learn years upon years worth of training and knowledge in no time at all"**

Naruto was flabbergasted at the idea, learning 1000 times faster then normal? In one day with one thousand clones he could accomplish 3 years of training. It was phenomenal.

'Kyuu-chan you're a diabolical genius! I can become so powerful now, Imagine if I trained for one solid year like that...one thousand years of training and practice, and also I could use this by sending clones to the library and such to read all the time, further increasing my knowledge on important subjects like sealing or styles of taijutsu to try and such.'

Kyuubi smiled warmly from behind the bars of her cage **"Indeed Kit, the possibilities are endless, you could easily surpass all those who have **_**ever**_** come before you like this, and with my guidance you will surely become the most powerful person in the world, I have no doubt in my mind"**

After they finished their conversation about the possibilities with this newly revealed training method Naruto ran out to his 'private' training field where Kyuubi showed him the needed seals, and the relative chakra needed to make the relative amount of clones. After about 20 minutes of practicing the hand seals and chakra flow Naruto was confident he had it down, so he felt he should give it a try.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, and forced _a lot _of chakra into the jutsu, and the field was covered in smoke. A moment later a light evening breeze blew the cloud away, revealing well over 500 Naruto's crowded in the field.

"**Another special talent is the Shadow clones are sentient, as they have a bit of your chakra and soul inside them, they can think their own thoughts and respond to people asking them things, they can also use jutsu so long as they have the required chakra, why not have about 10 clones henge into random people and send them to the library to study until it closes, then split up the rest to do the rest of your chakra control exercises?"**

Naruto mentally nodded 'Good idea Kyuu-chan' He did as she suggested, sending 10 clones to the library to study different things, ranging from taijutsu to fuinjutsu. He split up the remaining clones to do all his various chakra control exercises. Tree climbing, water walking, Kunai balancing, and focusing chakra to his fingers to cut/burn things.

He had all the clones do all the exercises until he went to sleep, while he did physical exercise the whole time, since one of the few things the clones couldn't help with was his physical training, though they could train him for taijutsu and kenjutsu, because they were based on instincts and memories, which the clones did transfer.

Later on at night he suddenly got a slight headache as he felt a huge inflow of knowledge from all the things the clones at the library had read. 'I guess the library just closed, that stung a bit'

" Yes, that is the one downside to this training Kit, if you dispel to many clones at once, it will either give you a huge headache, or it will overload your brain with new information and make you pass out. I suggest you have the clones dispell in groups of about 5-20 clones every minute or two while you're asleep, that way the new knowledge gets filed away in your brain without overloading you"

'Mmm, Sounds like a good idea Kyuu-chan, I think I'm going to go to sleep a little early today, one of the clones at the library read something of a secondary test being given by the Jounin sensei's, and I want to be ready for anything.'

Naruto gave out a mental command to the clones telling them to dispel in groups after he went to sleep, and then left for his new apartment to sleep.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling great, he never had such control of his chakra in his life! It was as if his chakra was bending to his every will following the slightest mental command instantly, He was very pleased with the efforts of his training, and while walking to the Academy he searched through the knowledge his clones from the library gained. The things he learned without even having to do anything, it was amazing, It one afternoon of training he learned as much as he would have from a solid week of reading and studying, and over a years worth of chakra control training.

Naruto left his body on autopilot to get to the Academy and sit while he mused over his newfound knowledge of seals and kenjutsu, He definitely wanted to take up the art of sword fighting, the art of fighting with a zanbato really drew his attention and he definitely wanted to learn it, now he just needed to get a hold of a good zanbato.

Iruka took his place before the classroom as usual and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "I'm very proud of you all today, we started this class 2 years ago with over 50 students, and now only 27 of you remain, I am very proud of you all and I'm sure you will go on to make great Shinobi, Today we are assigning you all teams and your sensei's, Team 1..."

Iruka continued to rattle off Team's and their sensei's, with Naruto tuning it out while waiting to hear his name. "Team 7 will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Uchiha Sasuke"

"Damn it...damn it...damn it...damn it...damn it...damn it...damn it" Naruto chanted as he smashed his head into his desk, the unnerving thing about it was with each smash of his head the desk cracked a little, when he finished the was a very noticeable head-shaped indent in the top of the desk.

"The damn emo...why?"'And his top fan-girl too!?' He finished the end in his mind, since the class believed he had a crush on Sakura, as part of his 'happy go lucky' mask. During his head-smashing and ranting he didn't hear the multiple calls of Iruka.

"NARUTO!" he screamed, finally getting his attention

"Huh, what?" he answer, lifting his head from his desk, revealing a blood stain on the desk and a small stream of blood running from his forehead down to his chin.

" I _said _your Jounin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi...you should go to the nurse your head's bleeding pretty heavily"

Naruto looked down at the small pool of blood on his desk from the blood dripping off his chin, and grinned sheepishly "Woopsie, nah I'll be alright"

Iruka shook his head at the moron, 'He's gonna be light headed from bloodloss' "Right, Team 8 is..."

He continued to call out the teams and their sensei's and once he finally finished he announced "Your Jounin sensei's should be here shortly to pick you up, good luck in your Shinobi careers" Iruka then walked out of the door without looking back at the kids.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

It had been 2 hours since Iruka had left, and about an hour and a half since every other student had left with their sensei's, but not team 7, they sat there waiting for their...lazy sensei.

During this time of boredom Naruto had come to the decision that now that he was out of the Academy he was going to ditch the mask of stupidity and weakness, there was no need to give everyone in the world a handi-cap by using a mask of weakness and ineptitude.

Finally the door at the base of the room opened and a man walked in, he wore standard Jounin gear, with blue Shinobi pants and a green Jounin vest over his chest, his face was covered from the nose down with a face mask, and his left eye was covered by his sagging hitai-ite, overall the man carried himself like the lazy son of a bitch he had so far shown himself to be.

The second he was in the room Sakura screeched at full volume "SENSEI YOU'RE 2 HOURS LATE!!"

Sasuke ignored her screeching, and Naruto flinched at the high volume, as did Kakashi

"My first impression, I hate you. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto got up from his seat and strolled out of the room, completely ignoring his two 'teammates' once outside he walked up the side of the Academy before his teammates got outside.

Naruto's entrance startled Kakashi as he did not come from the direction of the stairs, and the Academy was 3 stories tall and he doubted any genin could jump that high.

Kakashi decided to voice his opinion "So how did you get up here if you didn't take the stairs?"

Naruto smirked "A good shinobi never reveals his secrets" A moment after that Sasuke and Sakura appeared on the roof, coming from the stairs, halting Kakashi from questioning Naruto further.

"Right so, lets get to know each other for a bit, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, aspirations, whatever"

Sakura raised her hand "Umm, why don't you go first sensei? We don't know anything about you after all"

Kakashi nodded "Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, and many dislikes. My hobbies and dreams are mine alone"

Sakura face-vaulted "all you told us was your name, and we knew it already"

Kakashi shrugged "You go now, pinky"

Sakura fumed at the nickname, while Naruto snickered at her misfortune "My name is Sakura Haruno, I like.." looks at sasuke and giggles "I don't like Ino-pig, or Naruto-baka!, my dream is..." Looks at Sasuke and giggles...again.

'Great, a fan-girl' "Alright, you're next broody" Kakashi said, pointing to Sasuke

"Tch, names' Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes, and many dislikes, my ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan"

'A broody, emotional, Avenger. Oh joy' "And now you, blondie" Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto

"Names Naruto Uzumaki, at least that's what I'm told. I like training and my one friend. I dislike, no I despise those who judge someone based on here say rather then facts. My ambition...no, my future is to become the strongest being on this earth, with the help of my friend"

'Hmm, I wasn't aware that he had any friends...' "Very well, it's to late to do anything today, so meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 8, where going to do some survival training"

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already did survival training in the academy!" Sakura protested

" That may be true, but this is a test, A test to see if you are prepared to become a Shinobi of Konoha, in the academy you were tested if you were _capable_ of being a Shinobi, now comes the real test, and unless you like vomiting, don't eat breakfast"

Naruto broke into an evil grin 'I knew there would be a second test! I'm going to send a bunch of clones to the library to see if I can't discover the goal of the tests, though I have an idea of what it's going to be about'

"**Really now, what do you think it's going to be about Kit?"**

'I think it's going to involve something about seeing how we work together as a team, if it is we're so fucked, these fools will only work with me if I force them too. Wait, maybe I can scare them into it'

"**And how do you plan to scare these two into working with you? If I remember correctly the Uchiha thinks you're weak and worthless, and the Girl will follow the Uchiha straight off of a cliff"**

Naruto chuckled darkly 'You mind if I borrow some of your killing intent tomorrow?'

"**Ooo, That is mean Kit, and you most definitely can!"**

Naruto created 15 Kage bunshins and sent them to the library under henges to study and look up about the secondary exams. Once he got to his private training ground he created another batch of about 500 clones and sent them to work on everything else again, while he went and exercised more.

That night Naruto passed out in the field, after accidentally making all of his Bunshin's dispel at once, due to a misunderstanding, the overload from the knowledge forced him to instantly pass out from the mental overload. He woke up the next morning and looked at his watch, '9:30! Shit I'm an hour and a half late!' He then took off towards training ground seven while forcing chakra to his legs to get there even faster, he arrived there alright, he flew flew up to the bridge as a black and red blur, right up to where Sasuke and Sakura were standing.

"Naruto-baka you're an hour and a half late, what the hell are you doing!" Saukra screeched

"Can it banshee, where is Kakashi?" Naruto's reply caught both Sakura and Sasuke off guard, because the normally happy go lucky inflection in his voice was gone, leaving it a cold, penetrating voice, and the words spoken, Naruto was always 'head-over-heels' for 'Sakura-chan'

"Tch, Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet, he's late again" Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto what was up with the change, but he couldn't bare to hurt his 'emo-ego' But Sakura was more then willing to bring it up.

"Hey! Naruto-baka, what's with the cold attitude, do I need to get Sasuke-kun to kick your ass or something?" Her Sasuke-kun would always be there to save her, because that's what kunoichi are for, to be the damsel in distress, right?

"Sakura, one more time, shut up and leave me be. I very highly doubt Sasuke could give two shits about what you want, or have to say, but since you're so intent on getting me to talk to you, I will tell you something about this test, I'm almost positive that this test is to see how well we can work as a team, and I'll be damned if I let either of you keep me from being a Shinobi just because you wont work with me."

Sakura scoffed "You're just a baka Naruto, like a loser like you could ever figure out the meaning of the test before Sasuke-kun or myself." Sasuke nodded in agreement with her, like the Dobe could ever get something before the prodigal genius.

Naruto was fed up with their snobbish attitudes and down talking to him. He grabbed Sakura by the throat and unleashed a concentrated wave of the Kyuubi's Killing intent, Sakura's eyes widened in complete and utter fear, as she saw her own death play out before her eyes, neither her nor Sasuke could move, rooted in place by fear.

Naruto growled deeply while he held Sakura off the ground by her throat "Stop. Calling. Me. **A. BAKA! **When it comes down to it, in this exam if I have to I _will_ force you to work with me, don't think you know so much about me, or my life. Because you know nothing , the fool you knew at the Academy was a fake, so shut your mouth, and stop assuming you know everything and that you're the best!"

Naruto then dropped Sakura on her ass and let off on the killing intent, as soon as she could she scrambled backwards on her hands as far from Naruto as possible and cowered in the fetal position at the end of the bridge, Sasuke had a stunned look on his face as he tried to catch his breath.

That was the scene Kakashi came upon when he greeted his team, Sasuke sitting on the ground with a stunned/scared look on his face breathing heavily, Sakura curled up in a ball at the end of the bridge sobbing, and Naruto leaning calmly against a pillar with an annoyed look on his face.

"Kakashi, you're late...again that is not a good habit for a Shinobi of your rank to partake in" Naruto stated, in his new cold penetrating voice.

Kakashi shook his head at the genin's change, granted yesterday he wasn't bubbly and cheery, but he had emotion in his voice, and his eyes didn't look like they pierced through your soul and would tear it from your body if given the chance. "Mind telling me what happened to your teammates Naruto?" Kakashi asked, since Naruto was the only one not seemingly affected by whatever disturbed the other two.

Naruto shrugged "Nothing much, just gave them a little lesson about looking underneath the underneath, and to not assume you know all you can about someone based on past experience."

Kakashi frowned and his one visible eye glared at Naruto "What did you do to them? Sakura is in a ball crying, and Sasuke is not to good either"

Naruto grinned, evilly "Nothing, just used a small bit of killing intent, and a threat to Sakura if she keeps insulting me"

Kakashi sighed, "The test is off for today, we will do it tomorrow, or as soon as Sakura is stable again, and I think you and I need to have a chat later Naruto" He then walked over to Sakura and picked her up gently, which she flinched violently when he touched her, and carried her off to the Hospital's psyche ward.

"**Kit, you overdid it, you were supposed to scare the girl, not damage her mind! Not everyone is as tolerant to things as you are"**

'You could have warned me Kyuu-chan! I've never tried using killing intent before, so I just used everything you gave me'

"**This is not good Kit, I gave you access to almost all of my killing intent, I never thought you would use it all on an untrained 12 year old girl her mind might be significantly damaged! It seems that until your exam we are going to train you, and part of your new training will be harnessing your killing intent and using it properly"**

Naruto sighed and left the bridge, no use crying over spilled milk right? Milk, killing intent same difference...right?

'Well we can't do any Kage Bunshin training till Kakashi comes around, we don't want him being clued into our techniques, so I'm just going to physically train' And that's what he did, he trained his body until Kakashi showed up about 4 hours later, looking extremely angry.

"Congratulations Naruto, your little lesson put the poor girl in the ICU for mental trauma, they tell me it will be at least 5 days until she can be reinstated, and she will probably fear you for life now"

Naruto did his best to look sorry about it "My bad, but if she would have just listened to me like I asked and stopped insulting me, then nothing would have happened"

Kakashi glared at him harshly "My bad? My bad? You put your teammate in a mental ward of the hospital on your first day as a team, and all you can say is My bad!? Come with me Naruto, we have to go talk to the Hokage to discuss your punishment"

The only word that summed up Naruto's thoughts at that moment was the one and only word he spoke, "Fuck..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok, So I got a little bit lazy in this chapter, I completely stole my bell test from Kyuubi Incarnate and reused it, I just don't like writing the bell test unless I can do something really fun with it, so forgive me for cheating on the bell test .**

Kakashi and Naruto were sitting before the Hokage, with Naruto looking less the comfortable at being there.

"Tell me Kakashi, why are you and Naruto here, and what is so urgent about it?" Sarutobi asked, he was a busy man after all, paperwork to sign, porn to read, the list goes on.

"Excuse us Hokage-sama, but we need to discuss Naruto's social skills, and the way he deals with teammates specifically" Kakashi replied, getting straight to the point

Sarutobi frowned, Naruto had been here before during the Academy, when he pulled pranks, The Hokage didn't know that Naruto used a mask, and that his true face was quite darked "Tell me Kakashi, what has he done this time? Nothing to bad I hope"

"I'm afraid it is Hokage-sama, this morning was planned for me to give the team my test to see if they are ready to be Shinobi, but when I arrived at the training grounds, the scene was less then pleasant, Sakura Haruno was curled into a ball on the far end of the bridge crying her eyes out, and Sasuke Uchiha looked as if he had just seen Itachi again. Sakura is currently in the ICU of the hospitals mental ward, they tell me she will be able to be reinstated in about 5 days, and she will likely be scarred for life"

Sarutobi's eyes widened, and his pipe dropped from his mouth as the description went on, by the end he looked quite furious. "Naruto, what did you do to your teammates!?" he ordered

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, he hated explaining it, it made him look like a complete dick "Well, I threatened Sakura to stop insulting me, and I backed the threat with a bit of killing intent, but it seems I overdid it...a bit, I didn't mean to harm her or anything...I just wanted her to stop insulting me and thinking I was stupid and weak"

Sarutobi's scowl lessened, but he was still angry "Well good job Naruto, the girl will likely fear your for the rest of her life. But since it was an accident and you didn't mean any harm by it, I will not do anything too drastic, as punishment I am going to make you wear heavy weights until your team takes it's first C-rank mission"

"Umm, how heavy?" Naruto asked

"You will still be able to move and function...enough, but you will definitely regret doing this, the weights will start at 75 pounds of weight on each limb, via weights on your ankles and wrists, you will also have a weighted belt with 150 pounds of weight, and the weight will be increased throughout the punishment"

Naruto frowned and did his best to look upset at the punishment "450 pounds of weight! That's way to much Hokage-sama!" he yelled, though on the inside he was quite happy 'Sweet, Kyuu-chan, they're giving me free weight training as punishment! I've been wanting a set of weights!'

"That's too bad Naruto, by the end of the punishment the weight will likely be much higher, maybe this will teach you to play with your teammates minds"

Kakashi was happy and upset at the same time "Hokage-sama, don't you think 450 pounds of weight is a bit much? I train using that much weight, and the boy is only 12"

"Maybe Naruto should have thought of the consequences of his actions before he harmed a fellow Konoha Shinobi" he then snapped his fingers and two Anbu appeared with the weights "Please attach the weight to Naruto's wrists, ankles, and waist" Both Anbu nodded and strapped Naruto up with the weights. Having never trained with weights before he was extremely weighed down, he couldn't raise his arms, and he could only drag his legs across the ground.

'Ok, so this isn't as easy as I'd hoped, still this will only make me MUCH stronger in the end, and I will get through this!'

"**Good outlook on things Kit, we're gonna spend the rest of the day getting you used to the weights, and also I want the standard 15 clones at the library, have a couple study strictly Kenjutsu, and I still want the other 500 clones working on chakra control, actually I want about 75 of those 500 clones to brainstorm on Jutsu idea's and other training options we could do"**

'Kay, Kyuu-chan' Naruto struggled but eventually got his arms up to make the seals and created all the bunshin needed, he sent off the henged ones to the library, and the others to get to work, he then got to work on running around the training ground and getting used to his new weights for the day.

Naruto spent the next five days like that, with his clones learning, working and brainstorming, by the end of the time he didn't even notice he had the weights on anymore, which kind of annoyed him, he wanted to feel more weight.

He was finally contacted by Kakashi telling him Sakura was out of the hospital and they would have their test the following morning, Naruto was glad that they would finally get to take the test, he would try and make it up to Sakura, hopefully she wasn't as scared as they said she would be.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**The next morning Naruto walked up to the bridge on time, to see that Sakura and Sasuke were both there already, he walked onto the bridge as harmlessly as possible, and tried not to look menacing, but it didn't work. The second Sakura saw him her eye's widened in terror and she took off running, crying. **

**Naruto sighed and chased after her, he found her about a block away in an alley cowering behind a garbage can, when he moved the can out of the way and she saw him there she looked like she was going to lose control of her bladder on the spot. "P-p-please d-don't k-kill me! She wailed.**

**Naruto sat down before her and hung his head. 'I really did break her mind...didn't I'**

"**No, she is just incredibly scared of you now, it will take time to go away, maybe you could try being nice to her?"**

'I guess I could try it...though I'm not sure how'

"**Try apologizing, you could go as far as promising to never hurt her, but I don't think you would do that"**

'Actually, I think I will do that Kyuu-chan'

Naruto reached out, very slowly and pulled her hands away from her face, she had covered her face to hid from him when he sat down. "Sakura, I'm sorry for what I did, I never meant to make it that bad, I just wanted you to stop insulting me, you have no idea how much I've been insulted in my life, I...I just wanted it to stop, and I didn't know how to control the killing intent I was using it, I only wanted to get my point across to you, not terrify you."

Sakura slowly lifted her gaze up into his own, and she saw in his eye's that he was sincere. "I know it probably doesn't mean anything after what I did to you, but I promise I will never hurt you Sakura, I never planned to and I still don't I never meant to do what I did"

Sakura sniffled and pulled her hands from his grip and wiped her tears away from her eyes, "Do you really mean that?" Naruto nodded "Yes I do, and I'm sorry for what I did to you" She didn't know why, but for some strange reason she believed, even after lifting her off the ground by her throat and showing her him killing her in a most painful way she believed him when he told her he would never harm her.

"O-okay, I guess I can trust you, and I will stop insulting you. I've been insulted a lot too, I just always needed something else to let my stress out on. I guess I thought I could just pass my pain onto you, I'm sorry Naruto."

Naruto chuckled "There are other ways to let out stress, I find training works great for stress, taijutsu training works great for me, gets the blood flowing and you get so involved everything else in the world just melts away" It was at this point that Sakura noticed the large weights on Naruto's wrists, ankles and waist "N-Naruto, what are those things on your wrists, ankles, and waist?"

Naruto motioned to the weight on his wrist "Oh these? They are my punishment for what I did to you, I have to wear these weights until we I get my first C-rank mission, so if we fail this test I will be wearing them for the next year or more"

Sakura nodded "D-do they weigh a lot?"

Naruto shrugged "Yeah, but I'm already used to them but I'm sure they will get increased in weight again soon. Anyway, do you want to head back to the bridge now, even though we probably have a while until Kakashi's lazy ass gets here"

Sakura giggled slightly at Kakashi's expense "Yeah, I guess we should head back, and thank you for talking to me, it really did help"

Naruto got up from the alley floor and helped Sakura up, the two then walked back towards the bridge. 'Hmm, I don't know why, but that being nice thing was really easy for some reason, any guess why Kyuu-chan?'

"**Of course Kit, you are naturally a good person at heart, you don't have what it takes to be a completely heartless person, and it's just a matter of time before someone comes along and fixes your broken heart"**

Naruto smiled his first genuine smile for the first time in years, 'Thanks Kyuu-chan, you always know how to bring my mood around'

"**Well of course Kit, what kind of mother would I be if I could not make my Kit happy?"**

'And what kind of a Kit would I be if I could not make my mother proud?'

"**A bad one, now go and make me proud Kit, and look out you're almost at the bridge"**

Naruto refocused on the world around him and Kyuubi was right, he and Sakura were almost to the bridge, and somehow his arm had gotten around her shoulder, but he didn't mind.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Kakashi arrived at the bridge and did not like the scene he came to, Sasuke was sitting on the ground being his broody self, but both Naruto and Sakura were missing, he was about to ask Sasuke if he'd seen them when he jabbed a thumb down the way the two had run. Kakashi looked over and was quite shocked to see Naruto and Sakura walking back towards the bridge, with Naruto's arm over Sakura's shoulder, and was she smiling?

When they got to the bridge Kakashi pulled Naruto to the side "Okay Naruto what's up, why is she smiling, and what was with the arm over her shoulder?"

Naruto grinned 'time to play' "Genjutsu Kakashi, I made her think I'm Sasuke and Sasuke's me, we just totally made out in an alley down the road! Imagine how much she's gone freak when I drop it, and show her she made out with her worst nightmare!"

Kakashi gasped "Naruto, what the hell is wrong with the you, are you trying to destroy the girls mind! After this is over I'm going to talk to the Hokage to see your Shinobi status revoked"

Naruto frowned 'this went from joke to serious way to fast, damn' "I'm kidding Kakashi! I didn't do anything to her, she ran from me when I showed up at the bridge, I followed her to where she ran and apologized to her, I also promised her I would never hurt her. She said she believed me and we came back, and I dunno my arm just got there somehow while we were walking"

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, now he couldn't tell if he was lying or not! "Naruto, if you're toying with this girls mind, I will have you thrown in prison, regardless of your age"

Naruto put his hands up in a surrendering pose "I'm not toying with her Kakashi, just wanted to play a joke on you, and saw that as a perfect opportunity"

Kakashi noticed how easily he lifted his arms, even with the 'weights' "Naruto, I thought the Hokage made you wear weights as a punishment?"

Naruto pointed to the weight on his wrist "And I am, what's the big deal?"

Kakashi's eye widened now, "You're already used to that much weight?"

Naruto shrugged "Yeah, I mean it's not to bad, the first day was pretty bad, but after that it was easy, now it's like there's nothing there at all."

Kakashi was speechless, He trained with 450 pounds of weight! "Naruto, after the test today I'm going to bring you to the Hokage to have the weight upped again then, okay?"

Naruto shrugged again "Yeah sure, I just hope we're also going to be going to the Hokage's office to get out first D-rank, I just need to convince the team to use Teamwork against you, which is going to be harder then fighting you alone"

Kakashi's eye widened again when Naruto mentioned teamwork 'Did he already figure out the test before I've even given it?!' But it was all Naruto needed to solidify his uncertainties of what the test was about.

'Hook, line and sinker'

"**Sometimes Kit, I wonder if you aren't a kitsune in disguise with your cunning intellect"**

'Like mother like son eh? I guess you rubbed off on me' They both shared a chuckle at the thought of a half kitsune version of Naruto, if only they knew what would be coming in the future for them.

The three genin regrouped at the bridge and Kakashi stood before them and started to tell them about the test.

Kakashi pulled out two bells and an alarm clock "All right, your goal in this test is to get one of these two bells before the alarm goes off at noon, anyone who doesn't get a bell gets sent back to the academy"

Sakura raised her hand "Umm Kakashi-sensei, there is only two bells though"

Kakashi eye emiled "Precisely, this test has a 66 failure rate, at least one of you will get sent back with there only being two bells, out of the 27 graduates of the academy only 9 of them will become Shinobi, good luck and BEGIN!"

Sakura and Sasuke both instantly took off out into the bushes, but Naruto just stood there, and smiled evily at Kakashi.

"You're a strange one aren't you Naruto, you think you can take me on by yourself?"

Naruto started chuckling darkly "So that's how you're working this test, hiding the need of teamwork to get at a Jounin with the fact that by working together at least one of us will fail, this shall be interesting Kakashi" Naruto then took off to the woods after Sakura.

'Crap, he really did figure it all out already, seems I might be taking a team for once.' Kakashi crouched down and pulled out his favorite little book that we all know and love.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Naruto had caught up to Sakura and came up behind her, and put a hand over her mouth, somehow he knew she would scream if he snuck up on her. He turned her around and put a finger to his lips, showing her to be quite

"Sakura, I was right with my guess, this test is about getting us to work together, no genin can be expected to beat a Jounin in a one on one fight, but three might be able to distract him long enough to complete the objective. The bells are to try and keep us from working together."

Sakura nodded "But Naruto, what if you're wrong and the bells really do count still?"

Naruto shrugged "Then I'll take the hit and go back to the Academy, my mistake anyway then. But for now, lets go get Sasuke, he's about 300 feet from us"

Sakura nodded and followed behind Naruto, Naruto was right Sasuke was crouched in a tree looking at Kakashi, probably making an attack plan. "Psst, hey Sasuke, down here" Naruto called.

Sasuke looked down and noticed the two of them "What the hell are you doing here Dobe, get out of here before you blow my cover!"

Sakura broke in quickly "Sasuke-kun, Naruto figured out the test, it's about teamwork and getting us to work together, the bells are just a distraction to confuse us"

Sasuke looked fairly amazed that the 'dobe' was able to figure something out before he did "Just what makes you so damn sure dobe?"

Naruto cringed at being called a dobe by Sasuke "I read about these secondary tests being about teamwork in the library, then I tricked Kakashi into giving it away back at the bridge, and if I'm wrong you guys can have the bells, I'll go back."

Sasuke shrugged "Tch, fine so what do we do?"

Naruto grinned "Glad you asked, so here's what were gonna do..." Naruto went into a detailed plan of how they were going to use Kakashi's perverse nature against him using Naruto's Kage Bunshin's of three women, and also henged into the team members.

Naruto made 3 clones and had them Henge into three different, very scantily clad women and had them sneak around to the lake in the back to 'bathe' to distract the perv, he then created another 120 Shadow clones and sent 40 to each of the teammates, the clones each Henged into the teammate they were working with so there were now 41 Naruto's, 41 Sakura's and 41 Sasukes, "Okay guys lets surround Kakashi on the 3 sides away from the lake."

Once in position Naruto gave the mental command for the 3 clones at the lake to start acting like a couple of loud mouthed bimbo's to get Kakashi's attention, it worked quite well, Kakashi got up to walk over to see what the commotion was all about, when he got there he was not expecting what he got, there in front of him were three very curvaceous women giggling and splashing each other, there was a small trail of blood coming from Kakashi's nose at the site and he giggled, which got there attention, the clones saw the blood and the book he was reading and yelled "PERVERT!" and started to charge at him with there arms raised ready to smack the crap out of him. Kakashi did exactly as Naruto expected, he slowly backed away from the women without looking behind him saying "gomen" the whole time, he failed to Notice the 123 Genin behind him untill it was to late, Kakashi backed right into a Sakura clone then turned around and promptly gasped

"What the hell, How did these kids learn the shadow clone justu!? And to create 40 each at this age! What are these kids?!"

Every clone there and Naruto and Sakura all laughed, Sasuke did not of course, when the clones finished laughing one of the Naruto's said,

"Hey, Kakashi, 3 genin couldn't beat a Jounin, but how about 123 genin? You think they could beat you? How bout touch you? We think they could."

With that the battalion of clones charged at Kakashi. Kakashi was dispelling them with punches and kicks as fast as he could, but he was quickly getting overwhelmed so, he whipped out two Kunai, one in each hand, 'well they are just clones right?'

Kakashi started to decimate the clones at a rapid pace, Naruto saw that now was his chance to do his part of the plan and distract Kakashi long enough for the bells to be grabbed, so he jumped up in the air over the rest of the clones and flew at Kakashi aiming to hit him with a flying dropkick, Kakashi saw this of course and brought up both his Kunai and implanted them both into the 'clone' right into the stomach, he then whipped out two more Kunai and went to go and take out other clones, right until he got hit by Naruto, Kakashi stumbled back and Naruto smacked onto the ground with a 'Thud'

Kakashi realized too late that that wasn't a clone he just stabbed two Kunai into, 'Oh not good not good!' While Kakashi was mentally freaking about what would happen to him for killing one of his genin in the exam he didn't notice Sakura grab the bells from his belt and toss one to Sasuke.

After the bells were secured all 120 clones dispersed leaving the 2 genin and Naruto on the ground in a small pool of blood. Naruto leaned up and glared at Kakashi.

"You know Kakashi, you should be a little more careful about where you stick these things." He said while gesturing towards the two Kunai in his stomach.

"I mean, yeah sure I make a great Kunai holster, but it's not as fun as you might think it is" Naruto pulled out the two Kunai and tossed them too Kakashi, who caught them. But the Kunai being removed fully opened the wound, and blood started to poor out of Naruto's two gashes much more rapidly.

"Awww...crap" was what Naruto said as he passed out and fell forwards into his own pool of blood.

Kakashi went over to check Naruto's wounds, he opened his Jacket, and too his surprise, and Sakura's joy Naruto was ripped, the kid was 12 and had a fully developed six pack and chest, and to his further surprise the wounds were already almost done healing, but he also noticed that Naruto's chest was covered in scars, from burns to stab wounds and cuts from all his past beatings.

'Hmm, it seems the Kyuubi being in him makes it so he heals very quickly' "Right, so you all pass and once Naruto wakes up in a minute I'm going to take you to the Hokage tower for our first mission"

Sakura pumped her fist "Hah Naruto was right! It was all about teamwork" she yelled.

Sasuke did nothing but stand there like the stoic bastard he is.

Naruto came to a minute later, he looked around him, and...no hospital? He got up and his team was around him. "Ahh, Naruto good to see you're awake, sorry about those Kunai, I never expected you to attack with the clones. But anyway, we have to go to Hokage tower"

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and realized his jacket was open, and all he had was a large mesh shirt on under it 'actually, the breeze is nice I'm gonna keep it like this'

The 4 members of Team 7 then went off to the Hokage tower to get their first mission as a team, and to increase Naruto's weight for his punishment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank everyone who has read this, and those who have reviewed, I've received almost 1,500 hits, I know you people could at least leave reviews saying it sucked if you think so, I've had someone ask me why Naruto and Kyuubi relationship like mother/son right now, and all I'll say is that it will change later on as Naruto...matures, yeah lets say that. I've also had someone ask who my OC is, and all I will say is that she is Narutos' age.

Pretty much all I've got to say, besides thank you for reading my story :) I'll probably start putting up my other new story as well soon. Also, Ick this chapter came out shorter then I wanted, next chapter should be longer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and the three walked into the Hokage's office and were standing before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, these three passed my test with flying colors, we're here to take our first Mission, and to up Naruto's punishment, he says he doesn't even feel the weight anymore" Kakashi stated while bowing.

Sarutobi glanced over at Naruto, whose shirt was open and his stomach was covered in dried blood, "Naruto what happened to you? You're covered in blood" he asked

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Little bit of a mishap during the test, two Kunai to the stomach when I caught Kakashi off guard, hah"

Sarutobi glared at Kakashi "You stabbed a genin during their exam?"

Kakashi put his hand up defensively "It was an accident, I didn't expect him to be mixed in with the clones!"

Sarutobi nodded "very well, there are a few D-ranks here today you can take them. And..." He snapped his fingers and two Anbu appeared bowing to him "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get the weights, I want you too double Naruto's weight"

Both Anbu bowed and disappeared, only to reappear a moment later with a set of weights, which they looked to be struggling to carry. "Hokage-sama don't you think this is a bit extreme? He's just a boy, and we can barely lift these weights"

"He will take the punishment for what he's done" Both Anbu nodded and went over to Naruto and took off his old set of weights, and put on the new ones. It had the same reaction as last time of making it hard for him to walk, or raise his arms.

"Thanks Hokage-sama, I was hoping I'd get a new set soon, those other one's were like feathers, feels good to have some weight on me" Naruto said

Sarutobi grinned "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun doing D-ranks with those weights on Naruto, and from now on I want you to come to the office whenever your weights feel light, I don't want you to have any time of relaxation until your first C-rank, which will be in about a month"

Naruto bowed "Of course Hokage-sama"

The team took their missions and headed out to do a few for the day, and by the end of the day the genin's had decided that D-rank missions suck.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei how many D-ranks do we have to do before we're allowed to take a C-rank?" Naruto asked

"Normally about 50-100 D-ranks, if you do 2-3 a day it takes about a month or so" Kakashi replied

Naruto grinned "Good, starting tomorrow we are going to blow through about 15-20 D-ranks...or I am at least"

Kakashi looked intrigued "And how do you plan to do that Naruto?"

Naruto grinned his evil grin "Trade secrets Kakashi, I'll see you all later I have training to do"

Naruto went off to his training ground to set up a few hundred clones to work on Chakra control, it was to late to send any to the library so he just went to sleep with the command to dispel slowly over the night.

The next morning team 7 was before the Hokage again, but this time Naruto spoke up "Hokage-sama, how many D-rank missions do you have in total to hand out right now?"

Sarutobi cocked his head slightly "We have about 50 D-ranks right now, why?"

Naruto got an evil glint in his eye "Good, can I get about 15 or 20 of them? I guarantee that we will complete them by the end of the day"

Sarutobi frowned "That's impossible Naruto, the most D-ranks that were ever done in one day by a team was 10"

Naruto's grin grew "Really? In that case give us 30 missions, I know it's do able"

Sarutobi shrugged "Just so you know the team that did it had the fourth Hokage on it"

"Good, just gimme the missions they'll be done before sun down"

Sarutobi sighed, He knew it was impossible "Fine, here you go" he handed over a whole bunch of scrolls to Naruto. And the team then left the tower, once outside the team turned to Naruto

Kakashi spoke up, "Ok what's up Naruto what are you doing asking for so many missions, it's impossible"

Naruto grinned "Wrong Kakashi, I could have done all 50 missions if I wanted to, now lets begin!" Naruto did the hand seals for Kage Bunshin and 120 clones poofed around him, then all the clones split into 4 man groups, with 3 of them henged into Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto handed out a scroll to each of the 30 teams and dismissed them.

"And thats that, 30 teams of us doing 30 missions at once, they should be done in just a few hours" he laughed.

Kakashi frowned "Naruto, the point of D-rank missions is not to just get them done, it's to promote the teamwork between members and to show that life isn't all fun and games"

Naruto shrugged "It's not like they will actually teach us teamwork, what is there to do? Oh Sakura you wanna grab that weed over there? Kakashi I don't think life is all fun and games, but I'm training right now just by doing these D-ranks, and plus with the time the clones save us then we can go and train and progress further and faster!"

Kakashi frowned, this wasn't how he wanted it to go, but Naruto had a good point "Fine, while your clones do the D-ranks for us we will train, meet me at Training ground 7 in 20 minutes"

"Kay, see ya there Kakashi" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he walked away, he needed to go get used to his weights and quick before training.

He went to his private training field and created 5 Bunshins to gang up on him. What better way to get used to the weights then get beat until you can block them?

20 minutes later Naruto was already used to his new weights enough to move his legs and arms enough to move normally, albeit slowly. He took off towards Training ground 7, and he got there 5 minutes late, and was surprised to see Kakashi and the other two there already.

"Naruto, you're five minutes late" Kakashi stated in a monotone

Naruto shrugged "Sorry, was training to get used to my new weight, so...what are we going to be doing Kakashi?"

Kakashi walked over towards the trees of the training ground "I'm going to help you with your chakra control, by climbing trees"

Both Sakura and Sasuke simultaneously said "Nani?" while Naruto just looked put off.

"That's your big way to train us Kakashi? That is soo boring" Naruto drawled

Kakashi's eye narrowed at Naruto "Maybe you should let me demonstrate first Naruto" Kakashi then walked up to a tree and walked right up the side until he was hanging upside down from a branch, "This is what I meant Naruto"

Naruto sighed and walked up to the tree next to Kakashi and jogged up the side and jumped over on the same branch as Kakashi and hung upside down in front of him, "I know what you meant Kakashi, it's boring, I've been doing this for years now"

Kakashi's eye widened at Naruto's statement that he'd been doing chakra control exercises for years now "Naruto, what other chakra control exercises have you done, if any?"

Naruto shrugged and started counting off fingers "Tree climbing, water walking, Kunai balancing, Senbon balancing, and an extra special variety that very few people can do that I thought of myself"

Kakashi's eye widened further as he counted off his fingers, some Jounin couldn't even do Senbon balancing, and he's only 12! "Naruto, tell me how long have you been practicing chakra control?"

Naruto sighed "If you count the time I've gained from my Kinjutsu, about 9 years, I just wish I knew more ways to train my chakra control, I've thought of trying waterfall running, but there's no waterfalls in Konoha"

Kakashi's eye once again narrowed, how many secrets did this mystery child keep? "Naruto how do you have 9 years of training, you're 12, what is this Kinjutsu?"

Naruto grinned evilly "There's no fun in telling you, but you've seen it before I can tell you that"

'A Kinjutsu that I've seen before, does he mean ever or that I've seen him use? Hell he's _only _ used the Kage Bunshin...That's it!' "Ahh, I see what you did, that is incredibly intelligent to do Naruto, with a good training regimen using that technique you could easily become incredibly powerful"

Naruto nodded "Yes, and I am fully exploiting it, I will become the most powerful person on earth, I have no doubt" Naruto then dropped from the tree back down to his teammates, who were amazed at how Kakashi walked up the tree, but were down right floored when Naruto followed him right up the tree.

Sakura stammered out the question both she and Sasuke were thinking "H-how did you guys do that?"

Naruto smiled warmly at her "Chakra, we used our chakra to stick to the trees"

"Hey Kakashi, I'll help Sakura get it, you help Sasuke, how's that?" Naruto called back to Kakashi, who just nodded and dropped down to Sasuke.

"Good, Sakura come with me" Naruto beckoned, which she did she followed him over away from Kakashi and Sasuke out to the edge of the training ground where Naruto stood next to a tree.

"Okay Sakura, come over here and put one foot on the tree" Sakura walked up to the tree and put one foot on the tree. "Like this?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, good. Now channel your chakra to that foot until you feel your foot 'stick' to the tree"

Sakura did so, her foot glowed a dull blue "I think I got it Naruto, it feels like it's glued there!"

Naruto walked around behind her and held her under her arms, "N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, lift your other foot off the ground and put it on the tree, and try to get it to stick"

Sakura lifted her other foot off the ground and put it on the tree and started to channel chakra to it, and like on Naruto's first time she lost her hold and fell to the ground, but Naruto was there and caught her. "T-thanks Naruto-kun" The affectionate suffix didn't go unnoticed by Naruto 'Is this the same girl that I put in the hospital last week?' "It's alright Sakura, the same thing happened to me the first time, but I didn't have someone to catch me, hah. Try it again, and don't worry I'll catch you again if you fall"

So, Naruto helped Sakura learn to climb trees, she had naturally good chakra control so she got it pretty fast. Sasuke...didn't, by the end of the day he had only made it about half way up a tree, about as far as Naruto did on his first day trying. Sakura had gotten all the way to the tip-tops of the trees.

In the Naruto's group's of clones came back to the team and dropped off the mission scrolls so they could bring them to the Hokage tower, and rub it in Sarutobi's face of course.

Team 7 walked into the office with the mission scrolls, Naruto walked up to Sarutobi's desk and dumped the scrolls on his desk, "Thirty completed D-rank missions Hokage-sama, and you said it couldn't be done, we could have done all fifty that you had, but I wanted to leave some for the other genin squads"

Sarutobi was speechless "This is truly phenomenal Naruto, how did you do it? You beat the fourth Hokages' genin squad three fold"

Naruto chuckled "Afraid I can't tell you how I, I mean we did it. A good Shinobi never reveals his secrets"

Sarutobi was put off, "Fine, this is a huge number of missions Naruto, it would take most genin teams upwards of two and a half weeks to do this many missions, you and your team have a huge pay check coming to you"

Naruto grinned "Great, I could always use some extra money, So tomorrow we do it again?"

Sarutobi shook his head "No, from now on I'm not letting your team do more then 3 missions a day, I want you to have time working together with your teammates"

Naruto frowned, "But! Then it will take us another 8 days at least!"

Sarutobi nodded "Exactly, normally it would take genin teams over a month to do it, time to get to know each other and to learn to work together, this will give you some more time to do those things, plus I want you to get the full extent of your punishment still"

Naruto was...unhappy "Don't you think our time could be better spent training together as a team, doing team exercises and such? Weeding gardens does not promote any kind of teamwork Hokage-sama!"

Sarutobi was done with this conversation, he got up from his desk and shouted "Do not raise your voice to me! I am the Hokage of this village, my word is law, you will learn to respect that!"

Naruto hung his head, bangs shading his eyes "Yes, Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi collected himself and sat back down, "Good, I will see you and your team tomorrow"

Naruto nodded and left the office leaving his team behind him, he needed to go work off some stress, and that's exactly what he went and did, he worked out at his training ground until he passed out in the clearing.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

And that's how the week went, with the team doing their limit of 3 missions per day, then Naruto would go off and Train into the night before heading home to sleep. Today was the last day, they had handed in their final D-rank mission and tomorrow Sarutobi was giving Team 7 their first C-rank mission, and with that Naruto's weights would be removed, which were now up to a staggering weight of 1,600 pounds total, that leaves us here, in Naruto's Mind.

Naruto stood before the giant gates of Kyuubi's 'prison' if it could be called that anymore, once Kyuubi told him the look of his mind was up to him and him alone he made some significant changes, his side of the Mind scape was now a rather lavish study with a homey fireplace on one end of the room, on the bookshelves throughout the large room were thousands of books, all of which were Naruto's memories on past things, one specific Cabinet was wrapped in chains and locked down, Naruto's locked away memories. Instead of a wall on the far side of the room was Kyuubi's giant cage door, on the other side of the door was an endless plain of grass with the occasional tree dotting the landscape, Kyuubi lay on the other side of the cage while Naruto was in a recliner in the Study.

"Kyuu-chan, I was wondering about the weights the Hokage's given me as 'punishment' why is it that the weights never get too heavy for me? And I get used to them in almost no time at all, even the 1,600 pound set doesn't bother me anymore, why?"

"**I think I am the reason behind this Kit, the healing effects my chakra grants you is not limited in what it can heal, so the constant strain and wear put on your muscles by having the weights on is almost instantly fixed and reinforced, you training with weights gives you incredible results at an inhuman pace, it's quite fascinating actually"**

"Cool, It's a shame that the weights come off tomorrow, and the only equipment shop that lets me in doesn't make or sell weights"

Kyuubi nodded **"Yes, but I think I have a way to get around this little problem with the weights, I remembered an old seal I saw many years back, it was a weight seal, it effects the mass of anything it is put on, and the weight can be increased in levels by adding chakra to the seals"**

Naruto grinned "That's fantastic, can it be put onto a person?"

Kyuubi nodded **"Yes, but we're not going to do it, the way the seal works it takes about 20 seconds of focusing your chakra to change it one level, so with the weight you would have it set you would die in combat before you got the weight low enough to make a difference"**

Naruto sighed "Then what was the point of getting my hopes up Kyuu-chan? Do you like to see me upset?"

Kyuubi frowned **"No. What we can do is put the seals on your clothing, so you can take off the clothes to instantly drop all the weight, We put one on your jacket, and on a pair of bracers for your ankles and wrists, that way in a tough fight you just toss off the weights, and viola! Instant speed"**

Naruto broke out into a grin "That's pure genius Kyuu-chan!, can we set it up now so when I take off the weights tomorrow I can put it right back on?"

Kyuubi nodded **"Yes, we can, but first we have to leave the mind scape, and you have to get the required equipment"**

Naruto grinned and pumped his fist in an excited fashion "Great! I already have the bracers we can use in closet at home, they have quick release latches, they will work great!, and I have an ink well and brush on my dresser, lets get started!" Naruto faded from the mind scape with his grin still plastered to his face, he opened his eyes and jumped off his bed, where he had lay down for the meeting.

"**Ok, get the bracers, take off your jacket and get the ink and brush, this will take a while"**

Naruto did as instructed and got all the needed items, he was ready and sitting on the floor within a few minutes, "Ok Kyuu-chan, ready to go!"

Naruto, with the help of Kyuubi then put the new seals on the items, the seals were intricate and very beautiful looking when finished, but the way Kyuubi explained it to him they functioned in a very simple fashion, they just compressed the mass of the object for every level, increasing the object in density, and increasing it's weight. Kyuubi also had him make a sealing scroll to put the jacket and weights in until tomorrow, since he couldn't wear the 1600 pound Hokage weights, and his own weights, in the end it took him about 60 minutes to bring all the gear up in the levels, he then sealed them away and went to sleep, they had a big day ahead of them.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The next morning Naruto got up and completed his morning routine, he put on his spare jacket since his newly weighted one was in his new scroll, which he had in one of the pouches of his belt, he took off and went to the Hokage tower as planned. He got there in about 20 minutes with his weights, the rest of the team was already there waiting in the Hokage's office.

Sarutobi nodded to Naruto "Good morning Naruto, are you ready to have your weights removed, and to take your first C-rank mission today?"

Naruto bowed deeply "Hai, I am Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi nodded again, and snapped his fingers and four Anbu appeared one either side of him "Please remove Naruto's set of weights, his punishment is over" The four Anbu walked over to Naruto and removed the weights, and sluggishly left with them.

Once the Anbu left Naruto took out a scroll from his belt and unrolled it on the floor, he also took off his jacket, which made Sakura blush slightly at the sight of his upper body.

Sarutobi for one was confused. "Naruto, would you mind telling me what your doing?" He asked

Naruto grinned "Since you removed my weights, I'm putting on the set I created last night" He stated, while swiping some of his blood over the scroll, revealing an identical jacket to the one he was wearing, and also 2 pairs of bracers, one for the ankles and one for the wrists. He then put on the new jacket, rolled up his pant legs and put on those bracers. When he finished with those bracers he went on to his wrist bracers, while he was strapping on them he accidentally dropped on and it smashed onto the floor with a very heavy 'thud' that shook the room slighly, Naruto grinned sheepishly and put it on, then stood back up after sealing his regular jacket away and putting the scroll away.

Everyone was wide eyed at the fact that the little bracers shook the floor they stood on. Sarutobi regained his composer first "Naruto, how much does your new weights weigh exactly?"

Naruto chuckled "Just about 1,900 Pounds Hokage-sama", he then broke out into a grin at the renewed gaping expressions of everyone present.

"V-very well Naruto, lets get to the matters at hand now that everyone is here and ready, Tazuna!, you may come in now!" Sarutobi called out to Tazuna, who came in through the doors a moment later.

"Tch. These brats are supposed to protect me? The blond one looks like a moron"

Naruto flinched at the insult "I'm sorry to inform you that your observations are inaccurate, this team is more then capable of doing whatever needed to do. If by some chance we aren't, Kakashi here is a Jounin."

Sarutobi nodded "Naruto is correct Tazuna, they are more then capable, your mission is to escort Tazuna back to his home in wave country and protect him from bandits and thieves while he finishes a bridge he's building"

Kakashi nodded "Hai, Hokage-sama. Everyone go home and pack for 3 weeks, meet me at the gates in 30 minutes"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: ** Welcome one and all to Chapter five of Naruto, Path of the Hanyou. Sorry about the wait for the new chapter, but as I promised I did update, heh. This here chapter has a good amount of action, so sit back and enjoy, if anyone cares, I also added a new chapter to Naruto: Harsh Existence, Great Life.

**On with the story!**

30 minutes later and the 5 man group left the gates heading for wave country at a slow pace, after about 2 hours walking they passed a puddle, Naruto noticed it and thought it would be wise to inform the rest.

"Ne, Kakashi, isn't it so nice! It hasn't rained in days, perfect day for a walk eh?"

Kakashi caught Naruto's statement and nodded "It is, very nice day indeed" Kakashi then dropped back to the rear of the group while Naruto walked up closer to Sasuke and Sakura. Not a minute later two figures rose from the puddle, they both seemed to be male by their size, they had dark gray cloaks drapped over them that reached to their ankles, they had respirators on their faces hiding their mouths and noses from view. They both had large clawed gauntlets on their hands that were connected to each other by a long spiked chain.

They appeared on either side of Kakashi in an instant and wrapped their chain around him "One down" they said in Unison before shredding Kakashi into a rain of blood and chunks of Shinobi.

Naruto instantly turned back to them, right as they appeared before him "Two down" they both said as they swong their chain to wrap up Naruto. But Naruto chuckled and just said, "Nope" as he channeled chakra to his hands, and sliced the chain apart like a hot knife through butter, which caught both nin's off guard as they stumbled from the loss of a counterweight. This was all the opportunity needed, Sasuke threw a Shuriken followed by a Kunai, which locked one half of the chain to a tree, trapping the nin with it.

Sasuke threw 3 more Shurikens around the nin with ninja wire attached, they wrapped around the tree and tied the ninja to the tree, trapping him.

Naruto was not as suttle in his way of stopping the other nin, he merely dodged his strikes with his bladed gauntlet and slashed his throat with the chakra in his hand. The nin choked up some blood into his mask before collapsing onto the ground, where a pool of his own blood spilled out of him onto the ground, forming a large crimson pool.

A second later Kakashi reappeared in the clearing eying Sasuke's and Naruto's handy work, "Sasuke good job capturing the nin, Naruto good job of removing the threat without hesitation"

Kakashi then walked over to the tied up nin and took him down while tieing him up with the wire, he then carried him off into the woods to 'question' him.

Kakashi reappeared a few minutes later, without the nin with a not happy look on his face, "Tazuna-san, you need to tell what exactly is going on here, the nin could only tell me that he was hired to take you out, he wouldn't say who hired him though, this is grounds enough to cut our contract and return to Konoha, so you better tell us _everything_ we need to know, and now"

Tazuna hung his head and frowned "Okay, you win. Wave country is extremely poor, our shipping and trade industries have been taken over by a business tycoon, he took over all of our imports and exports and disolved the economy for his own gain, he kills anyone who rises against him and has an army of thugs and mercenaries to back him, he also apprently hired Shinobi to kill me, for if my bridge is completed, he will lose his hold on our country, this mans name is Gato"

Kakashi's eye widened "Gato? As in the richest man in _the world _Gato?"

Tazuna nodded "Yes, his business's are just a front to hide the illegal activities he partakes in, he is a horrible man and is destroying all of wave country, I beg of you to please help me save my country"

Kakashi nodded, then looked to his team "I'm going to leave the decision up to you 3, this mission is beyond the original parameters now, and could be beyond your skill, so I'm leaving it up to you weather we stay or go"

Naruto frowned "Like we're gonna leave a country to dwindle into nothingness Kakashi, you're not leaving it up to us, you're testing us to see how we answer, only a coward would not put himself at risk to help save the weak and defenseless, I say we continue on, and free Wave from Gato's tyrannical

rein!"

Sasuke nodded "He's right, we're more then ready for anything we come across, or at least I am, and the dobe isn't helpless either, we'll be fine"

Sakura, sticking to her fan-girl nature backed Sasuke "I agree, Sasuke-kun is right, we're more then ready for anything we may come across"

Kakashi eye smiled at his team "Okay then, it seems that we're gonna continue on with the mission, lets get going."

Everyone collected themselves and got ready, and they continued on their journey to wave country.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

5 Days later the group came to a large river where they met with a man with a small row boat that could get them across the river to the other side, on the way across the group got a taste of just how grand a bridge it was as they traveled beneath it, monstrous concrete columns supported the giant deck overhead, the size of the bridge dwarfed the tiny boat they were in, it truly was nothing sort of a piece of architectural genius, a true masterpiece of the working world.

They got to the other side of the river and thanked the boat owned for the subtle trip across the river and then continued on their way towards Tazuna's house, after about 3 minutes of walking Naruto's 'danger senses' started going haywire, "Hmm...that can't be good" he mused. Not a second later Kakashi screamed "GET DOWN!" out of sheer instinct Naruto swept the feet out from beneath Sakura and Tazuna, literally saving their heads as a giant blade soared overhead and embedded into a tree across the road.

A second later a man appeared standing on the hilt of the giant zanbato, his face was wrapped in bandages from the nose down, he had gray camouflage pants on with arm warmers similar to Sasukes' but a different color.

Kakashi frowned at the man "Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist. What an _un_pleasent surprise"

The newly named Zabuza chukled in a way not to distant from Naruto, "I'm flattered that my reputation precedes me, even all the way out to Konoha, Sharigan no Kakashi. What say you hand over the bridge builder and make this easy for me?"

Kakashi's frown deepened beneath his mask "Sorry, but it's our mission to protect Tazuna, It would do to hand him over to his death" Kakashi lifted up his headband from his left eye, revealing the spinning Sharingan beneath it.

"Using the Sharingan Already Kakashi? I'm honored, to bad it wont be enough."

Kakashi and Zabuza started their face off, Zabuza pulled his Zanbatao from the tree and jumped down to ground level, he then charged at Kakashi and swung horizontally to cut him in two, Kakashi jumped back to avoid the wide slash, then charged forward to counter but Zabuza was much faster then one would think with the size of his sword, he brought it up in a blink to stop Kakashis' Kunai.

Then jumped back and swung his massive sword down again, Kakashi side stepped the swing and slashed again, this time he nicked Zabuzas' arm, getting the slightest trail of blood. Zabuza then jumped backwards onto the lake that was off in the distance, Kakashi followed him and they continued their battle.

Zabuza started some hand seals and Kakashi instantly started copying them exactly, they both yelled out the name of the jutsu at the same time. "Water Style! Water dragon no jutsu!"

Two huge Dragons rose up out of the water, one behind Kakashi, and one behind Zabuza, they were both of equal size and ferocity. Both charged forward and Collided, both Shinobi pushed as much Chakra into the jutsu as they could muster to over power the opponents jutsu, Zabuza very quickly created a Mizu bunshin and replaced himself with it, when the water dragons died out Kakashi charged in at Zabuza and impaled him in the stomach with a quick jab of his Kunai, but Zabuza smiled and then started turning to water, then engulfed Kakashi, trapping him with immense pressure keeping him from moving at all

"How do you like my water Prison Jutsu Kakashi? Now you have to watch me slaughter your students and the bridge builder!"

With that Zabuza created 4 more Mizu bunshins and set them after the genin.

From inside the bubble (somehow) Kakashi called out to his team "Run! Take the bridge builder and get out of here! His mizu bunshin can only go so far before the deteriorate!"

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry Kakashi that option disappeared the second you were caught"

Naruto reached down and rolled up his pant legs and jacket sleeves and unclipped the weights, tossed them to the side with some satisfying 'thuds' and dust clouds, Zabuza laughed, "You think a little weight is going to make you able to take me out?"

Naruto then took off his Jacket and dropped it on the ground behind him, with a very loud 'thud' a large dust cloud and a small crack in the ground. "Now that feels good! Lets get this party started!"

Naruto took off in a blur, a second later the 4 mizu bunshins burst into pools of water, but Naruto didn't stop, he charged straight through towards Zabuza, 'If I get him away from Kakashi then he can take him out'

Naruto charged at Zabuza, while doing it he channeled chakra to his hand, Naruto came down in a karate chop kind of motion straight towards Zabuza's chest. Zabuza smirked at the genins 'stupidity' and raised a Kunai to block the hit, and slice the kids hand apart, Imagine his shock when Naruto's hand met with Kunai with no harm, and then started to quickly melt right through the Kunai, Zabuza had just enough time to realize what was happening and to jump away from the attack that would surely do a lot of damage.

But it saving his own skin, Zabuza freed Kakashi, and that was all Naruto needed to do, "Ok Kakashi, finish him off, this is getting annoying"

Kakashi nodded to Naruto "Thanks for the save Naruto, and I think I might just do that"

Naruto ran back to shore and met up with the others to help guard Tazuna, in reality he just wanted to sit and didn't want his ass getting wet. He walked over and picked up his weights and put them back on, and then slipped his jacket back on.

During this time Kakashi was mimicking Zabuza's movements and Justu's down to the slightest but, he then used a genjutsu from the Sharingan to make Zabuza hesitate, making it look like Kakashi had actually read his mind and finished his justu before he himself could do it! The justu swallowed Zabuza up into a gigantic torrent of water and thrashed and smashed him around before finally smashing him onto the shore into a tree near the rest of the group.

Kakashi jumped back to shore and was just about to put the finishing blow on Zabuza when two Senbon's flew out of the woods and into Zabuza's neck, 'killing' him instantly. A second later a nin with a hunter mask with the symbol for kiri on it appeared, and bowed to Kakashi.

"Thank you for distracting and weakening him so much for me, I've been tracking him for months trying to get a good time to kill him, excuse I must destroy the body" The nin then picked up zabuza and teleported away.

Kakashi turned to the group "Great job you 3, Sasuke, Sakura great plan staying with Tazuna to protect him from a sneak attack, and thanks for saving me Naruto. Now then Tazuna-san, your house is close correct?"

Tazuna nodded "Yeah, it's about 5 miles from here"

Kakashi then nodded "Good, we need a place to stay while I rest up, I'm gonna take a nap now, see ya later" Kakashi then waved weakly and collapsed on his face in the dirt.

Naruto sighed at his sensei's antics "I'll carry his sorry ass, lets get going, we need to plan for later"

The 4 consciouses members of the group headed off to Tazuna's house with Kakashi in tow, they arrived shortly later and put Kakashi up in a bed upstairs for the night, "He'll be out for a while, chakra exhaustion..." Naruto explained.

The next day Kakashi awoke and explained to the Team how the hunter nin who collected Zabuza was likely and ally, and that Zabuza would likely be back in about a week. For the next few days the team trained, Sasuke finished up his tree climbing and started water walking, while Sakura started, and mastered water walking.

On the fifth evening something had to happen though, everyone was sitting at the table, enjoying the delicious meal Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami had prepared for them all, they were having a good time and discussing the progress the team was making in their training when Inari, Tazuna's grandson came in and had to throw everything down the shitter.

"It doesn't matter how much you train, or how strong you become, Gato has an entire army, you will die!"

Naruto chuckled "Don't worry about it kiddo, Gato isn't anything special from all the other rich pompous assholes"

Inari stood up from his seat "You're a fool! You have no idea the kind of suffering the people of this village have been through! You're a Shinobi, what kind of hardships could you possibly have had to endure in you're entire life!"

Kakashi cringed "Oh no, he didn't just say that did he?"

The second Kakashi finished his statement Naruto slammed both his fists into the table, and smashed the table in half, He also unleashed a volley of Kyuubi's killing intent, though much less potent then the time at the bridge.

"Hardships? Suffering!? Did you just say I have no clue what it's like to suffer! Let me tell you something **BOY! **Hardships, Suffering They are ALL THAT I KNOW! I've been hated by my entire village since the day I was born! I've been living on the streets, sleeping in alleys since I was four years old! Do you want to know when I finally got a place to live at? 3 months ago! I've been homeless my entire life! Can you describe to me the feeling of being stabbed over and over again with rusted knives and broken bottles? Can you _TELL_ me what's like to have _No _friends, _No _family, _No _parents, and to be feared, or hated by everyone you ever meet?"

"Do you _know_ what it's like to have people treat you nicely, and then once they have your trust, literally stab you in the back, again, and again? Do you want to know how bad my life really has been, I made my first friend when I was 10 years old, do you know who, or what that friend was? It was the one being that never judged me, and only felt sadness for what happened to me, the reason I'm treated the way I am is the one person to truly ever accept me. My first and _only _friend is a _Demon_. But since you've had such a worse life then I have, please, by all means, _**TELL ME ABOUT IT!" **_

_(I know, this 'outburst' is a little extreme, but I just love writing Naruto hardship outbursts, forgive me, plus this is the best place to write one, and I almost always will write one here in one way or another, sorry)_

Inari ran out of the room upstairs to his room, crying. Naruto got up and left the house, intent on leveling part of the forest tonight.

Sakura had tears streaming down her cheeks and dripping from her chin "K-Kakashi-sensei, Naruto was just making that up...right? His life hasn't been as bad as he said?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, it wasn't"

Everyone in the room sighed in relief that the boys life wasn't as bad as he described.

Tazuna started speaking "That boy really has quite th-" but he was cut off by Kakashi, "Naruto's life has not been as bad as he said, it's been much worse then he said, he just doesn't remember it all, repressed memories and such"

Sakura was almost to the point of sobbing, Tsunami was in a similar state, Tazuna looked miserable and Sasuke looked...happy?

"How could his life have possibly been worse then what he said?" Sakura asked

Kakashi sighed "Well, he left out the assassination attempts made every week or so by Shinobi, he left out the way he was poisoned or beaten daily back at the orphanage when he was 4 or younger. He left out the mobs of villagers that would hunt him on his birthday, trap him then torture and mutilate him for hours until he would pass out, either from pain, or blood loss, Naruto has had the most horrible life I've ever heard of, and he's only twelve, I'm surprised that he hasn't gone insane from it all and destroyed the village by now"

Everyone in the room, save for Sasuke gasped and cringed at the description's of the things Naruto left out from description, but the last sentence threw them all off .

"Destroyed the village? How would he do that Kakashi, sure he's strong, but not that strong?" Sakura asked, switching to a questioning tone at the end

Kakashi cringed at his slip of the tongue "I'm just surprised he hasn't tried"

They seemed to buy it, and Sakura nodded "Well, I'm going to go see if I can't get him to come back, it wont do good for him to stay out all night and brood" She turned and left the house, to go look for Naruto.

It really didn't take too long to find him, the chakra and killing intent he was giving off could be felt for miles, and the path of destruction he left was easy enough for a blind, and deaf person to follow.

Naruto had removed his jacket and mesh shirt during his destructive spree, he was hot and needed to be cool.

Sakura snuck up on Naruto, which wasn't to hard since he was focused on destroying the forest. The first thing she noticed was that he was shirtless, which made her blush, but he looked like he had marks all over him. She squinted to better make out the marks, and gasped loudly when she realized what they were, that did get noticed by Naruto and he whipped around to her, "Sakura, what are you doing out here" he called.

Sakura came out of the bush she was hiding in without saying a word, she just walked up to Naruto, with her mouth hanging open slightly while staring at his upper body, but not at the muscles, at everything _else, _ this made Naruto uneasy, as he was unused to people looking at him with anything but blood lust and hate. "Umm, Sakura what are you staring at?" he asked

Sakura walked around behind him and traced a particularly vicious looking scar that went along his back from his right shoulder blade down to his left lower back, the contact made Naruto shiver.

"Naruto, I-I'm sorry, I never knew you had it so bad in your life, my mom just told me to stay away from you, she would never say why, but look at you, you're covered in scars, there's almost no skin that isn't scarred, I'm sorry, Naruto-kun" the suffix slipped again

Naruto sighed "It's alright Sakura, the past is just that, the past. These scars are nothing more then a reminder as to what I've been through in life and what I must go through to rise above it all, and prove to everyone in the village I'm not what they think I am"

Sakura looked confused "What is it Naruto, what do they think you are that you need to prove them wrong?"

Naruto frowned "I-I can't tell you just yet Sakura, I'm afraid if I do you'll hate me like everyone else in the village does, you're now the second person who has been nice to me, and I don't want to lose that"

Sakura frowned "Naruto, I know the things you've been through in life now, and I want to help you, you can tell me whatever it is they think you are, I won't judge you for it for one second, I swear"

Naruto sighed "Sakura, tell me something, did anyone in your family get killed in the Kyuubi attack twelve years ago?"

To Naruto's surprise, Sakura shook her head "No, my family is all civilians, I'm the first Shinobi among us, why?"

Naruto sighed deeper "Sakura, do you remember the story of the Kyuubi attack from the Academy, how the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to kill Kyuubi?"

Sakura nodded "Of course I do, why?"

Naruto cringed, and hoped he wasn't about to lose Sakura "That story is a lie Sakura, a demon of Kyuubi's power is Immortal, and cannot be killed by any kind of human means, what truly happened that day is that the fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to _seal_ the Kyuubi into something"

Sakura nodded "But what does this have to do with anything Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head "The Kyuubi is powerful, to powerful to be contained in any kind of object, it would break free almost instantly. The Kyuubi needed to be sealed inside something that could adapt to it's chakra and contain it, it needed to be sealed into a human. But not just any human, an Adult's chakra coils would be formed already, Kyuubi's power would have killed the adult instantly and would have instantly been freed. Kyuubi had to be sealed inside a newborn baby who's coils had not yet developed Sakura"

Sakura nodded "Okay bu-"

"I was that Baby Sakura, I have the Kyuubi sealed inside me, the most powerful thing to ever walk the earth is sealed inside me, and the whole village believes I'm the Kyuubi reborn, and that I killed everyone who died in the Kyuubi attack, including the greatest Hokage Konoha has ever seen"

Sakura then did two things the was completely not expected, and not understood by Naruto, first she burst into tears, and then second she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Naruto, not knowing what to do just returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around Sakura, "Umm, Sakura you okay? Any reason in particular you burst into tears? You don't hate me do you?" he asked, with a hint of hurt and acceptance in his voice, after all how could anyone like the demon?

Sakura just squeezed tighter with her arms around Naruto "Of course I don't hate you Naruto! How could anyone hate you just for being born at the wrong time! Those villagers are stupid!"

Naruto chuckled lightly and spoke softly as Sakura cried on his shoulder "Why, why can't more people be more like you Sakura?" after a few more minutes of her crying Naruto noticed her breathing evened out and slowed, and her crying ceased, she was asleep.

Naruto gently picked her up bridle(bridal?) style and brought her back to the house and set her down in her bed and tucked her in gently, "Maybe someday, more people back home will come to be more like you Sakura" he said softly as he turned off the light and left the room, closing the door behind him with a satisfying, but annoying 'click'. He then went back out to a clearing in the forest and fell asleep under the stars for one more night in his sad lonely life.

The next morning in the clearing a girl with long brown hair walked into the clearing, she had on a pink kimono and had a small basket with her, she spied Naruto and instantly recognized him from the battle at the lake.

'It's one of those Shinobi, good, I can kill him in his sleep right here and make things easier for Zabuza-sama' she thought, as she walked over towards his prone form. She got down on her knee's next to him and was about to bring her hand up to his throat to strangle him when his arm snapped up and instantly caught her hand. A moment later his eye opened lazily and he looked at her "It's not wise to sneak up on people, especially me, you're lucky you woke me up or I might have killed you in my sleep"

'Crap! I need a cover story, quick...' "Sorry about that, I was just picking some herbs and saw you here, it's not wise to sleep outside, you'll catch a cold"

Naruto leaned forward, resting back on his palms, "Nah I'll be fine, I've been sleeping outside almost every night of my life, never gotten sick before, don't plan on starting now"

The girl gave him a questioning look, "Why would you sleep outside every night?"

Naruto frowned at the reminder of his life and sighed "I sleep outside because I live outside, I was homeless my entire life, it wasn't too bad once I was able to get clothes and food when I was 10, so you're out here gathering herbs are you? For what?"

The girl shrugged "It's for a medical ointment I'm making, my friend back home got injured recently and I agreed to help"

Naruto nodded "Hmm, so how is Zabuza coming along then? I hope he won't be out for to much longer"

The girl started to sweat "What? Who is this Zabuza?"

Naruto grinned "Your chakra signature, it's very unique, it almost feels...cold. You have a Kekkei Genkai don't you?"

The girl was just about panicking no one was ever able to tell she had a bloodline by her chakra signature before! Naruto saw she was panicking and raised his hands in a calming gesture "Hey, I don't care if you have a Kekkei Genkai, and I'm also not interested in fighting you right now"

Now she was completely confused "What, why don't you want to fight, I'm unarmed now, you could kill me with no trouble and make your job easier"

Naruto shrugged and brought his hand up and counted off "One, like you said you're not armed no point in that, Two my mission is to protect Tazuna, I don't see him in any danger here, and Three, I'm not a big fan of hurting pretty girls"

The girl frowned "You're a strange one that for sure, and by the way, I'm not a girl"

"Yeah ya are, despite hiding them, you do have breasts, and you also have the body of a developing girl, you can't hide it from me. But as with Zabuza, I don't care and won't blab to anyone, by the way I don't believe I got your name, mine is Uzumaki Naruto"

"My name is Haku, you're quite impressive Uzumaki-san, no one has ever called my bluff about being a boy, I have a question about you though, your covered in scars. What happened to you?"

Naruto frowned, was he going to have to explain this is everyone that see's him without a shirt? "Those scars are all reminders of how much my village loves me. The beatings, tortures, assassination attempts and everything else over the years, it builds up"

Haku frowned, this kid had a worse life then she did! "Why didn't your family or friends protect or help you?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, which deeply unnerved Haku "I don't have any family, never had any parents or relatives"

Haku frowned "Right, well that is very sad Uzumaki-san, if you'll excuse me, I have to bring these herbs to Zabuza, have to make him better after all"

Naruto nodded "Right, guess I'll see you guys around then, huh?" Haku nodded and turned got up and left the clearing to go help Zabuza.

Naruto spent the rest of the day making hundreds upon hundreds of Shadow clones and battling them all in large groups against him. By the end of the day he had killed over 1,000 of his clones, in the end he collapsed in the field for the second night from chakra and physical exhaustion, and he slept like a rock.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Naruto woke up late in the morning and headed back to the house, he got there and went inside, only to find that no one was there, right as he was about to call out if anyone was there he heard Tsunami scream from out in the backyard, then he heard Inari yell for someone to let go of his mom. Naruto followed the voices to the source, he found Inari in the back with Tsunami being held by two guys with swords, they were average thugs, acting tough with no skills to back it up.

While Inari was yelling for them to leave his mom alone Naruto snuck up behind the two, the last things the two thugs saw was a Kunai appear in the throat of their partner, then they collapsed to the ground in a pool of their own blood.

"Good job Inari, you distracted them long enough for me to save your mom, by the way where is everyone else? No one is in the house"

Tsunami, after she collected herself answered "They all went off to the bridge"

Naruto frowned "Judging by the attack here I would say Zabuza is making his move today, I have to go help them, I'll see you guys around!" He took off towards the bridge to go and help his team.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto arrived at the bridge about 15 minutes later with his weights on, and things did not look good, Sakura was unconscious near Tazuna, Sasuke was on the ground, covered with Senbon needles, and Haku was on the ground not far from Sasuke, though she just looked like she was completely worn out, Kakashi was squaring off from Zabuza but was not looking good, his breathing was ragged and he looked like he was about to drop, and just like that Kakashi and Zabuza both charged at each other and traded blows, Kakashi nicked Zabuza's arm and Zabuza cut Kakashi deeply across his chest, Kakashi was too worn out and dropped to his knees.

Zabuza swung his sword horizontally to take off Kakashi's head in one smooth motion, but less then a foot away from his neck Naruto appeared and blocked the giant zanbato with two Kunai.

"Oh Christ, I'm going to have to fight you alone? This isn't going to be fun" Naruto said

Zabuza chuckled "You should run home child, do you know why I'm called the Demon of the hidden mist?"

Naruto shrugged, while still holding back the blade "Nope, why?"

Zabuza grinned from beneath his bandages "I'm called that because many years ago there was a slaughtering of an entire genin class in Kirigakure, they were killed by someone who wasn't even a classmate, they were killed by ME!"

Naruto chuckled darkly back at Zabuza "That's quite a tale, I have many nicknames as well, in my village I'm regarded as _The Demon_, Demon brat, and many other things, would you like to know why I am called that Zabuza?"

Zabuza laughed at Naruto "Sure why not kid, why are you regarded as a demon?"

Naruto laughed evilly "I'm called that because-" As Naruto spoke this, red chakra started to swirl around him, his whiskers darkened, canines became long fangs, his nails turned into long dangerous claws, his hair became more unruly and feral, and his facial features became more fox like, but most disturbingly his eyes became fox shaped, and gone was the deep piercing blue, replaced with dark blazing crimson orbs, with long vertical slit pupils.

Naruto grinned, in a much more sinister fox-like manner and spoke in a deeper, colder voice "-Because I Am one!"

Naruto and Zabuza jumped back, Zabuza was actually scared for the first time in many years, this chakra was so potent it was visible as it swirled around him! And he truly looked demonic, but he soon overcame his fears and charged at Naruto.

The two attacked, trading parries and dodges, neither getting the upperhand. But Zabuza had many years of skill and experience over Naruto, he also had a much longer reach then Naruto did with his zanbato, he soon started to get through Naruto's defence and started to land blows, slicing through Naruto's bare chest (took off his weights for the fight) The wounds didn't last long, steam rose from them as they healed, leaving long scars behind, but the healing of the blows was draining his chakra at an alarming rate, Naruto knew he wouldn't last long at this pace. A moment later Zabuza swung his giant Zanbato like a baseball bat and smashed Naruto across the bridge with the flat side of the blade, Naruto was sent smashing into the guard-rail on the other side of the bridge and lay there for a moment.

**Naruto's Mind**

Naruto ran up to the cage and yelled out to Kyuubi "Kyuu-chan I need more power! I can't defeat him like this! Give me more of your chakra!"

Kyuubi yelled back **"I can't! The seal wont allow me to give any more, and your body is still young it cant take the stress of more of my chakra!"**

Naruto cursed "Well we're gonna die otherwise, guess we're taking the scenic route!" Naruto jumped up the front of the cage and grabbed the seal on the cage, Kyuubi screamed **"NO! If you rip it off we'll both die!" **But it was too late, Naruto had already ripped off the seal halfway, when Kyuubi yelled he tried to put it back, but the half he ripped off disintegrated, leaving half of the seal in place.

A second later Naruto was bombarded with all the energy Kyuubi had been trying to force through the seal a moment ago, it smashed into his body and he was ripped from the mind scape with the flow of power.

**Real world**

Naruto exploded with a new wave of power, many times greater then the first one, his body was surrounded with a cloak of red chakra that was pouring off of him, he could feel the chakra tearing his body apart, he could feel his skin ripping away and melting fromm the intense heat of the chakra, behind him 4 tails of chakra formed, his blood mixed with the red chakra surrounding him, which condensed around him, making him look like a miniature four tailed version of Kyuubi. Naruto roared in unimaginable amounts of pain, then looked at Zabuza, the one that made him do this to himself.

He took off at an incredible speed and appeared before Zabuza before he knew what happened, Naruto brought his right paw in to rake Zabuza with his claws, but Zabuza raised his blade in time. But with Naruto's new strength the blade was sent flying from his hands and embedded into the bridge.

Naruto reared back to attack Zabuza again but he dodged, he dodged over and over again, getting slightly burned from the closeness of the chakra to him, eventually Zabuza started to tire from the burns and dodging all of the attacks, and eventually, Naruto caught him. He raked his left paw across his chest, leaving four large very deep gashes from his claws, it was definitely fatal, Zabuza would bleed out and die within a few minutes. But Naruto wouldn't give him the pleasure living that long, right as he was about to crush his skull with his foot Naruto heard a loud whiny chuckled from the opposite end of the bridge.

Gato stood at the end of the bridge with an army of about two hundred thugs and mercenaries, "Thank you for dealing with Zabuza and his bitch of an assistant, that little bitch broke my arm. You saved me the trouble of having to kill them when this was over"

Zabuza growled and coughed up some blood "You bastard, you were going to betray us the whole time?"

Gato grinned like a lunatic and laughed "Of course I was! Why would I waste so much money on you, when all these thugs cost less then half what you charged!"

Zabuza coughed up some more blood and looked up to Naruto "Kid, I have a favor to ask you, My mission is over, you and your team are safe, and I'm going to die. Take my blade, Kubikiri Houcho (God I hope I spelled that right) and kill Gato and all of those scum for me, and Take Haku, she's your tool now, keep her safe and bring her back to your village, please"

Naruto, despite being in horrible pain from the chakra, nodded his head and jumped over to Zabuza's blade and ripped it from the bridge, then leveled his burning gaze on Gato and his men, which scared every one of the them to the core of their beings. And then he growled, a low menacing growl, like when a wolf stalks it's prey. Gato turned and ran to the back of the group of men while yelling "Kill it!"

Naruto charged the group of men, Kubikiri Houcho in hand, and ripped through them like tissue paper, body parts and blood flew in every direction. Heads rolled along the bridge as blood and organs splattered along the concrete, staining it red. Naruto ripped through the entire group in under a minute, leaving only Gato standing, at the end in a puddle of liquid, but it wasn't blood, no it was Gato's own urine.

Naruto walked up to Gato, and towered over him in his mini-Kyuubi form, and growled menacingly again, before bringing the Zanbato down vertically, splitting the man in two from skull to groin.

After he killed them all he stalked back over to Zabuza, when he got their Zabuza was on his last leg, "Is he dead? Did you kill them all?" he asked

Naruto nodded "Good, then you held up your end of the deal, I declare you the new owner of Kubikiri Houcho, and Haku" Zabuza then closed his eyes and took his last breath.

The power that was running through Naruto continued to tear his body apart, but the shroud of chakra faded, leaving a very grotesque Naruto behind, all of his skin was missing, and all of the flesh below his skin was charred black, or turned to ash and flaking away, Naruto's eye's still burned crimson, and his body continued to deteriorate, with chunks of his body breaking off and landing on the bridge. When they met with the bridge they would crumble into piles of ash. Naruto raised his hand before his face and looked at it, and then his entire arm crumbled away into ash and fell to the bridge.

Kakashi woke back up from his unconsciousness and saw Naruto deteriorating, and saw Zabuza's body, he ran over and kneeled before Naruto. "Naruto, What happened to you!" he really looked horrible, his flesh was all black, and there was a growing pile of ash on the ground around him, he was missing an arm and chunk's all over him.

Naruto pointed at Zabuza slowly and rasped out some words "Zabuza...I...Won...Keep...Haku...Safe...Bring...to Konoha"

Naruto then pointed at himself "Kyuubis'...power...dying...tell...Sakura...thanks...for...believing" Naruto's other arm then crumbled into ash on the floor, Naruto looked down then looked back up to Kakashi "Good...Bye" Naruto fell over backwards and hit the ground, and the majority of him collapsed into ashes on the floor, his sandals, burned up pants, and his headband was all that was left.

Kakashi sighed 'I failed my team again. I promised I would never let anything happen to them, and now on our first C-rank Naruto died' Kakashi shook his head and made 4 shadow clones, each one picked up Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku, and Tazuna who passed out when Naruto turned into the four tails. He then carried all of them back to Tazuna's house.

Oh no, he didn't just do that, he did, he left it a cliffy. Naruto's defeat of Zabuza cost him his life, what will happen in the world of Naruto now?

Don't fret though, I won't leave you hanging long, I will probably add the next chapter later today, late tomorrow the latest


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Told you I would update sooner rather than later, I didn't want to leave you all on that cliff edge for too long :). Firstly I want to thank everyone who has read my story, and even moreso, everyone who has dropped in a review for it, I love to know what you all think of it, and the more descriptive the better! Thank you all again and without further delay, here we are chapter 6 of Naruto, Path of the Hanyou!.

Hours later everyone at Tazuna' house finally woke up, The first question everyone asked was why Haku was there, Kakashi told him that Zabuza said to bring her back with them. The second question was where was Naruto, and what happened to Zabuza.

Kakashi hung his head and sighed deeply "Zabuza is dead...Naruto...died killing him" Sakura, and Tsunami gasped and started to cry.

"What happened Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura sobbed

Kakashi shook his head "I don't know, Zabuza incapacitated me, and when I came to Zabuza was dead, and Naruto was next to him, his entire body was burnt horribly and was collapsing into ash, but even in that state he was alive and told me that he defeated Zabuza, and that by using a special power inside of himself he destroyed himself to kill him, he also said to keep Haku safe. And he told me to tell you 'Thanks for believing" Sakura, though I don't know why"

Sakura burst into full blown tears with Naruto's message and went to her room, everyone was more then a bit sad that night, and went to sleep. In a few days after everyone was healed they would go and finish the bridge.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back out on the bridge Kyuubi was not going to let herself die, but more importantly she was not going to let Naruto die because of her, she was going to save him, she HAD to save him! Using her chakra she was creating Naruto a new body, somehow his soul had not left his body yet, so she was able to make a new body for him and put both his and her souls into it, and somehow the half of the seal that was remaining transferred as well.

The entire process took about 2 days, and Naruto was alive again. He opened his eyes, everything was so clear, crystal even and blissful. "Am I dead? Is this heaven?" he asked himself **"No, You're far from dead Naruto-kun!"** Kyuubi called

'Kyuu-chan? What happened, the last thing I remember was being burned to ash, talking to Kakashi then...nothing'

"**Thats true Naruto, that is what happened, and you _did die_, I reconstructed you a new body using our souls and my chakra, this body is...different from your old body."**

Naruto leaned up and looked himself over, 'So, whats so different, I feel about the same...no actually I feel fantastic, I feel stronger then ever, and better then ever'

"**Exactly, this new body...well your not human anymore Naruto-kun, since I used my soul, and chakra as well to create the new body, so the body took after me, the body is that of a demon. You Naruto-kun, are now a demon, well half demon...for now, if you feel the top of your head you'll notice two ears, you'll also notice you have a tail now"**

Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed and sure enough, on top of his head were two long fox ears, they were blood red, and the tips were jet black, he also had a tail now, it too was blood red, tipped in jet black.

'Anything else Kyuu-chan?'

Kyuubi snickered **"Well, your canines are now long fangs, your nails are now razor sharp claws, your eyes are now crimson, and fox shaped, your whiskers are much darker, and last but not least your hair is a different color now...three different colors actually"**

"NANI!?" Naruto yelled, out loud, he immediately grabbed his hita-ite off the ground and polished it on his pants and used it to look, and sure enough...his hair was different all right. The roots were still brilliant blond, but after about an inch or two they faded into blood red, and then, like his ears and tails it faded to jet black at the tips.

"**There's good news though Naruto-kun!" Kyuubi cheered**

Naruto grunted 'And what's that?'

"**You can hide your ears and tail!...but that's it"**

'Joy, so instead of being a full fledge fox, I'll just look like I'm possessed by you, and since when have you started calling me Naruto-kun?"

**Kyuubi mentally shrugged, "Dunno, it bother you?"**

'Not really, and hey, if I'm a demon now...shouldn't I have nine tails like you?'

"**Nope, you see you only ripped the seal half way off, so now it needs time for the rest to fade away, as it fades you're going to gain more tails, and become more powerful, with each new tail you will gain new powers, though they may be different then mine, you will definitely end up being able to control the 7 elements, and then you might also gain the ability to control sub-elements, or gain other abilities. You see for the first 7 tails you gain control of the 7 elements, then the last 2 tails could be anything from sub-elements, to if your really powerful leadership of the fox realm, in other words become the ruler of the foxes, or like me, ruler of all the tailed beasts and demons"**

'Wait right there, you keep saying the 7 elements, but theres only 5 elements"

"**Hehe, you're wrong! There are 7 elements, Fire, Lightning, Wind, Water, Earth, Light, and Darkness"**

'Wow, I never knew about Light and Darkness, can any humans use light or darkness?'

Kyuubi nodded **"Yes, the forth Hokages 'Hiraishin' was a combination of lightning, and light, and the Nara clans shadow techniques are very limited versions of darkness techniques"**

'Cool, anything else we have to cover?'

"**No, and I suggest you go back to the house. You're already going to freak them out with your new look, and the fact that your back from the dead. Don't forget Zabuza's blade though! That is the perfect Zanbato to try the style of Kenjutsu you found"**

'Wait, Kyuu-chan, how do I hide my tails and ears?'

"**Just imagine them disappearing"**

Naruto nodded 'Okay, lets get this show on the road!' Naruto made his tail and ears disappear, picked up Zabuza's blade, and found his weights at the start of the bridge, he put them on and noticed he didn't even feel the weight, 'What gives?'

"**Now that you're a Hanyou your physical strength has sky rocketed to far beyond human levels, you're going to have to spend a while upping those weight seals"_(Note: I now have free reign to make his weights FUCKING HEAVY, )_**

'Kay' Naruto continued towards Tazuna's house, when he got to the house he was surprised the door was closed, then again it was very early in the morning still, the sun was barely off the horizon. He knocked lightly on the door, and was surprised when Tsunami called for him to come in from the other side, 'Don't they think to check who's at the door before inviting them in?' he mused.

"**Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, couple more things I forgot, your senses are much much more powerful now, your vision is much better, you can see in the distance much clearer, and your senses of smell and hearing have been increased many times over. Also last but not least, now that you're a demon, you can take on the form of a fox like the rest of us if you want!"**

'Really now, how do I turn into a fox?'

"**You just have to imagine yourself turning into a fox! You can even control how big or small you want to be, although you can only become so large based on the power you hold, you can also control how many tails you display as a fox, once you have more that is. You can go from the size of a cute little baby kit, to the size of me, once you're fully powered"**

'Sweet, I am so going to take advantage of that later, for now there is business to attend to!'

Naruto walked into Tazuna's house through the door, with Zabuza's Kubikiri Houcho on his shoulder. "Good morning Tsunamai-san" Naruto called, he didn't notice his voice was an octave or so deeper then before. Tsunami turned around and saw Naruto, and fainted, dropping the plate she was washing on the floor, where it shattered into about 15 pieces, along with her body.

The loud crash of the plate breaking caught the attention of everyone else, who were in the other room having breakfast, Kakashi got up and came into the kitchen and saw Naruto, in his new glory. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, it's me, yes I'm alive, yes it is a miracle, we need to have a nice conversation outside, now!" Naruto grabbed Kakashi by the arm and disappeared in a blink, dragging Kakashi all the way behind him into the forest.

Kakashi got his footing and broke Naruto's hold on his arm, freeing himself "Ok Naruto, if that really is you, spill, what the hell happened. I watched you die on the bridge, and you look like you've been possessed by the Kyuubi"

Naruto nodded "Ok, to start, yes you saw me die on the bridge, no I am not Kyuubi, and no, I'm only slightly possessed"

Kakashi's eye widened "what what what!?"

Naruto sighed "Ok, I died, Kyuubi couldn't stand to let either me or her die, so she rebuilt me a us a new body using both of our souls and her chakra, and Bam, here I am, and about the possession I'm a Hanyou now since the body was created with Kyuubi's demonic chakra and soul"

Kakashi just stared at Naruto for a full few minutes, "How can I be sure you're not the Kyuubi just in disguise?"

Naruto shrugged "You can't I guess, just trust me is all I can say, hell if I was Kyuubi I would be long gone by now, why would I come back to the squad if I was Kyuubi?"

Kakashi didn't like the idea of having to trust him that he wasn't Kyuubi, but had no choice "Are you really a Hanyou now though?"

Naruto nodded and released his tail "Real as can be" then he turned into a fox, about the size of a horse, _**"Well cool, never tried this before" **_Naruto spoke as a fox, in a demonic tone. He then walked around the clearing, swishing his tail this way and that, _**"I think I can get used to being a fox, it's so, relaxing and comfortable" **_

Kakashi shook his head at Naruto's antics "Yep, You're definitely Naruto, lets go back to the house, It seems you have a whole lot of explaining to do to your team now since you look the way you do"

Naruto nodded his head, but didn't turn back into a human _**"I'm gonna stay as a fox for now, I like it a lot" **_

Kakashi entered the house, Naruto stayed hidden from view. Kakashi got everyone outside and stood before them all "Alright, this is going to take a while to explain and everything, but we have a new addition to the team"

Right after Kakashi finished his 'intro' Naruto jumped off the roof into view. He landed before the group and looked at them all, then nodded to them all, he turned to Kakashi _**"So, I guess we should begin this little game, eh?"**_ Everyone, except Kakashi's jaw dropped, and Kakashi just nodded to him.

"_**Right, the battle with Zabuza ended up a little different than what Kakashi here told you all, Uzumaki Naruto is not dead, he was revived, though he was changed...a lot. You see Naruto is not like normal people. The night he was born the Kyuubi was sealed inside him to protect Konoha, this was why the whole village hated him and beat him. They saw him as the Kyuubi and not as the prison that contained the Kyuubi."**_

To Naruto's surprise the person he expected to understand it the least nodded and Spoke "Tch, the idiots, anyone could see that the dobe wasn't the Kyuubi, sure he's weird but he's not evil"

Naruto nodded at Sasuke _**"Exactly, So you see, over the years Naruto met Kyuubi one night when he was attacked, after that he and Kyuubi spoke often and became friends, great friends. When Naruto died on the bridge Kyuubi could not let herself, or Naruto die, so she reconstructed a new body for Naruto using both of their souls, and her chakra, but the new body is demonic, Naruto is now a Hanyou, a half demon, I am here now to make you understand that he is still the same person he was, regardless of what he looks like"**_

Everyone nodded in understanding and then Sakura spoke up "Umm, not to be rude or anything but who are you? You're voice sounds strangely familiar"

Naruto smiled at Sakura, which looked like he was baring his fangs at her_** "I am him, Uzumaki Naruto at your service" **_He said while lowering his head in a mock bow.

"N-Naruto?" She asked

Naruto laughed in his Demonic voice and poofed back into his regular Hanyou form, with his new features. "Yo, yeah it's me, I wanted to see how you guys would react to the news without knowing it was me, and I have to say I'm very happy with the way you took it"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto "Tch, what did you think, we would try to kill you or something dobe?"

Naruto frowned "Actually? I had no idea, but trying to kill me was on the list of possibilities, yeah"

Kakashi cleared his throat getting everyone's attention "Ok everyone, we're going to the bridge to finish it up, Zabuza was already buried the other day Naruto while you were...whatever you were"

Naruto nodded "Ok lets go, wait where's Haku?" Right as he said it Haku came around the corner. "Haku, when Zabuza died he gave me Kubikiri Houcho, and you. He said you were my tool now to use as I see fit"

Haku nodded "Yes Naruto-sama"

Naruto shook his head "I would much rather have you as a good friend then a servant Haku"

Haku shook her head "I cannot do that Naruto-sama, Zabuza requested I be your servant, not your friend"

Naruto frowned and walked slowly up to Haku. He lifted Kubikiri Houcho from his shoulder and held it out next to her neck. "I'm going to give you two choices, You can be my servant, or you can be my friend, if you choose servant you die, friend you live, what will it be?"

Haku frowned "That isn't very fair Naruto-sama, but fine I'll choose your friend, but I will still treat you as my superior, and will follow your orders"

Naruto sighed and put the giant blade back on his shoulder "Fine, I'm never going to order you to do anything anyway. Now, lets all head out to the bridge and fix the stupid thing up I want to train when we get back"

"**Umm, Naruto-kun, about your training..."**

'Yes? What about it?'

"**Well, because of this being a new body you lost all your past experience with chakra...so you're going to have to retrain your chakra control, also if you haven't yet noticed all your scars from your past body are...gone"**

Naruto quickly opened his jacket and looked at his chest, it was perfect! Not a scar or scratch anywhere! "Damn it!" Naruto yelled, out loud which got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama?" Haku asked

Naruto frowned "All my scars are gone! Damn! Damn! Damn! Now I'm gonna have to recover myself in scars, that'll be fun"

Sakura grimaced "Naruto, why would you do that to yourself? I think you should leave the scars gone, they just remind you of your life don't they?"

"Exactly! They remind me of all the things I've dealt with, and the things I've survived! They are one of my best motivators to continue to strive! I'm going to get them again" Naruto yelled

Sakura frowned "I think that's a stupid idea Naruto, plus how are you going to get more scars?"

Naruto grinned, which looked extremely evil with his new facial features "Simple, a week or two of the training I need again and I'll be covered in no time, plus I know a few people I can spar with that would probably gladly give me some more"

Kakashi cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention "Right, well lets get to the bridge. I'd like to start heading back to Konoha by tomorrow" Everyone then walked down to the bridge, when they got there everyone was a bit startled, except Kakashi who was the one to bury Zabuza, and to bring everyone back after Naruto's fight.

There were huge, paw like indents melted into the concrete from when Naruto took on 4 tails of chakra, there were streaks and spots of blood everywhere from Naruto's body being ripped apart by the chakra, in the center of all the action was a pool of dried blood where Zabuza had lay, and next to it was a pile of ashes...Naruto's remains. The end of the bridge was not a very pretty site, the entire fifty foot area had been died red with the blood of the Gato's mercenaries. The bodies had already been taken care of thanks to Kakashi.

Tazuna frowned "This is going to take a while"

Naruto smiled, even a regular smile of his was unnerving now, "I'll help you out Tazuna-san" Naruto made the hand seal and called out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" after all, he didn't need chakra control for it, he just had to force all he had into it. The smoke cleared revealing about 350 Naruto clones.

Naruto smiled and waved a hand in a dramatic manner towards the clones "Here's your workers, you should have the bridge fixed and finished in no time"

And indeed it was, with all of Naruto's clones helping out The bridge was finished, cleaned, and repaired before the day was out, everyone went home and Tsunami made a big congratulatory dinner for the completion of the bridge, and the removal of Gato, after everyone had a very good meal they all went to sleep, Naruto elected to go into fox form and sleep outside, He realized he enjoyed being a fox a lot, and found it much easier to rest as one too, he drifted off to sleep fairly soon.

**Mind Scape**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in the cozy house that now represented his mind, but he instantly new something was off...he wasn't alone and it wasn't Kyuubi that was unnerving him, this person was different.

"_Good to finally see ya again, kid"_

Naruto wiped his head to the side, and there standing next to him was Zabuza!

"Zabuza! What the hell are you doing in my mind! And why aren't you dead!"

Zabuza chuckled _"__I didn't get to explain this back then, but Kubikiri Houcho is a sentient blade, and when it's previous user die's a part of it's soul gets absorbed into it. The spirit of the past user then helps the next user, in anything from sword strategies to well, I dunno but anything__"_

"Soo, you're saying that because you died the blade took part of your soul, and now you're in my mind, and you're supposed to help me?"

Zabuza nodded, "Well, I mis well introduce you to your roommate then huh?"

Zabuza cocked his head to the side slightly _"__Huh?__"_

Naruto chuckled, "You forget already? Ok then. Kyuu-chan! Wake up and come here!" On the opposite side of the cage a low growl could be heard, and then Kyuubi appeared before the bars, looking tired

"**Naruto-kun, haven't we discussed that just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I don't need beauty sleep!"**

Zabuza out right laughed at the antics of the most frightening thing to ever live, this caught the attention of Kyuubi, who stared right at him **"Oi, Naruto-kun what the hell is this guy doing here?"**

Naruto chuckled, "Kyuubi meet Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist, and more importantly. Your new roommate!"

Kyuubi took a quick step back and for a fox did a good job of looking down right confused **"Nani!?"**

"Zabuza's blade, Kubikiri Houcho is Sentient, and when the past owner die's it absorbs part of their souls so they can teach the next wielder of the sword, or in my case he can be a jackass"

Zabuza frowned _"__Hey! I am not a jackass!__"_

Naruto chuckled "Sure you're not, well we will see in time, also we'll see how much you help me, for now I'm going to sleep now, Got a long journey tomorrow" Naruto then faded from the mind scape and fell into a deep restful sleep for the first time in his new body.

The next morning everyone woke up fairly early, Tazuna convinced them to stay for the naming ceremony, and they did the now 5 man group and Tazuna and his family went to the bridge for the naming ceremony.

Tazuna walked in front of the crowd "We have come to the decision that it is only right that this bridge be named after the one who saved it from destruction, and saved all of Wave country from liquidation, the one who defeated the Missing nin Zabuza, along with Gato and his army of thugs, We christen this 'The Great Naruto Bridge'!"

Naruto slapped himself on the forehead and walked out before everyone and addressed them "I'm honored that you would want to name this bridge after me, but even I would have died while fighting Zabuza if not for the help I received, I would much rather this bridge be named for the one who saved my life, and by extension everyone of my team and all of wave country, I feel it would be more appropriote if it was named 'The Great Kyuubi bridge' or 'The Great Kitsune Bridge'"

Tazuna tapped his chin for a moment and then announced "Then it's settled from this day forth this bridge shall be known as The Great Kitsune Bridge!" the whole village erupted into cheers and yells, Naruto and the rest of their group left wave while waving behind them, once out of sight Naruto turned into his fox form again, about the size of a horse and walked with the rest of the group.

Kakashi frowned "Must you really stay like that Naruto? It weirds me out"

Fox-Naruto nodded "_**It really is a lot more comfortable then walking around on two legs, everything just flows and feels great, not to mention I'm a lot faster then on two legs"**_

The group was going at high speeds on the way back now that they didn't have Tazuna walking at a civilian pace with them, but Sakura being not very well trained began to tire after a few hours of tree hoping and Kakashi announced they would take a 20 minute rest for Sakura to get ready, but Naruto thought of an idea.

"_**We don't have to stop Kakashi If they want to Sakura and Haku can ride on my back, I don't mind, so it's up to them"**_

Sakura blushed at the thought of 'riding' Naruto "Umm, yeah I guess we can do that, it will get us back home faster so yeah sure" Haku just nodded. Naruto padded over before the two of them and lay down on the ground in front ofthem _**"Hop on, and hold onto my fur, Kakashi can you and Sasuke go any faster?"**_

Kakashi looked to Sasuke, who nodded "Yeah we can, why?"

Naruto slowly got up from the ground with his new cargo _**"Cause lets kick this up a notch!" **_Naruto started to walk forward, then it turned into a high speed bound. Kakashi and Sasuke both passed him and went ahead _**"So it's a race you want huh!? Girls, hold on tight!" **_Naruto increased his pace and caught back up to Kakashi and Sasuke, and then blew there metaphorical doors off. The group continued at a breakneck pace like that all the way back to Konoha, racing the whole way. With Naruto, and consequently the girls not needing any rest stops they made it to Konoha by nightfall.

About 1 mile out from the village Naruto turned back into his human form and put on the black hooded cloak Tazuna had given him to hid his new features for until it was a good time to reveal them. They made it past the guards without incident and headed for the Hokage tower, they went into the office and Kakashi stood in front of the group.

"Hokage-sama, the mission was a success though there were quite a few unexpected changes to the mission, and in a way there was one Casualty...though thats where things get confusing"

Sarutobi chewed on his pipe in thought "What kind of unexpected changes?"

Kakashi sighed, this was going to take a while "Tazuna lied about the danger he was in, we ended up going against 2 Chuunin's and then one Jounin and a high level Chunnin. And an army of about 200 thugs"

Sarutobi nodded and pointed to the cloaked figure and the girl "And who are those two?"

"One moment please I'll get to that in just a moment, the one...Casualty was Naruto Uzumaki, though I'm not sure how to handle it...I suppose his death needs to be recorded"

Sarutobi sighed, he had liked Naruto it was sad to hear the boy died on his first C-rank, even if it did turn A-rank "And those two are?"

Kakashi pointed at the girl "Well, the girl's name is Haku, she is the High Chuunin level nin I spoke of, after Naruto defeated the Jounin the Jounin declared Haku as Naruto's property and sent her to come back with us to Konoha"

Kakashi cleared his throat "And the boy is, well maybe you'd like to introduce yourself."

Naruto reached up a clawed hand and pulled down the hood, Revealing his Blond,red, and black hair, red eyes and other changed features. "Heya, Hokage-sama, and this is where the Casualty 'sorta' part comes into play"

Sarutobi gasped when he saw Naruto's appearance, he also dropped his pipe onto the floor, he also jumped over his desk and slammed Naruto into the wall by his throat "Kyuubi!" The whole team, Haku counted gasped when the Hokage of their village attacked Naruto.

Naruto frowned at the Hokage and called to his team "You guys can go, I think me and the Hokage need to have a talk about everything that's happened. And don't worry I'll cover any other details about the mission if they're needed" Naruto then pried the Hokage's hand from his throat, far to easily for the Sarutobi's liking, and dropped down the foot he was being held off the ground and landed with a room shaking 'Thud'.

Naruto walked over to a seat in front of the desk and sat, he then motioned for the Hokage to do the same. Once he did Naruto's team released the breath they didn't know they were holding and left the office. Once they were gone Naruto frowned at the Hokage.

"You were the last person I expected to judge me based on looks Hokage-sama"

Sarutobi had the shame to hang his head "I'm sorry Naruto, just those eye's and the features, what happened to you? You look like the Kyuubi possessed you"

Naruto sighed this was going to take a while "Alright, first I've known of Kyuubi for a while now, I found out when I turned ten, after I was attacked I met her, she's actually quite nice. Anyway she's been talking and teaching to me since we met, and it has helped a lot. So During the mission to wave we were attacked as Kakashi said."

"We were attacked by Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, well my team was attacked I had slept in from training and arrived at the end of the fight, Sasuke Sakura and Haku had all been knocked out from Various things, I arrived right as Kakashi was about to be killed, I was able to stop him from getting killed, and then I had to fight Zabuza on my own."

"I was losing the fight bad, despite drawing on some of Kyuubi's power, I forced her to give me much more chakra, about 4 tails worth, and using the power I easily defeated Zabuza and Gato and his men, but at a price, The chakra was far to powerful for my body to handle, as I was fighting it was tearing away at my body, I felt my skin melt away and my flesh and organs turn to ash."

"In the end I died, my body crumbled into ash after I won the fight, but Kyuubi refused to let either of us die, so she used both her and my souls, and her chakra to reform me a new body, but since It was her chakra and soul making the body the body is half demon, so now I am half demon, I am a Hanyou"

Sarutobi listened intently to the entire story, and in the end he still said "Prove that you're a Hanyou, and also prove you're still Naruto"

Naruto sighed "Is everyone going to ask me this? It's a little small in here so I guess I'll scale it down a wee bit" Naruto disappeared and was replaced by a blood red fox, with black tipped ears, tail, black paws, and muzzle. It was about the size of a large dog and had blood red eye's just like Naruto.

"_**Now, About me still being Naruto, I have no way to prove it except maybe the fact that I hate all the villagers in this town, and I will become the strongest being on the earth"**_

After Sarutobi got over the shock of seeing Naruto turn into a demon fox he nodded "I suppose I'll believe you for now, so did anything else of intrest happen during the mission?"

Naruto nodded and turned back into a human, he then took out a scroll from his pouch, unrolled it an unsealed the Giant Zanbato that was Zabuza's "I got myself a new sword, when I defeated Zabuza he passed it on to me...along with Haku"

Sarutobi nodded again "So what do you plan on doing with the girl?"

Naruto nodded "She already knows I don't want her to be my servant, she said she'll be my friend but she's still going to follow my orders and call me Naruto-sama, but If you would I would like her to be placed as a Chuunin, She has a unique bloodline, but I don't want her to be forced into the clan restoration act by the council, so if that could be kept secret would be nice"

Sarutobi nodded once more and pulled a Konoha Hitai-ite out of one of the drawers of his desk, "Very well then Naruto, once you give her this headband she will be an official Konoha Chuunin, now I suggest you go train, the Chuunin exams are in two weeks and I wont be surprised if Kakashi enters your team"

Naruto bowed down to Sarutobi "Thanks for the tip Hokage-sama, and thanks for trusting me even with my new appearance" Naruto swung Kubikiri Houcho back onto his shoulder and put his hood back over his head, casting a shadow over his face. Once finished he walked out of the office and found Haku in the waiting room in the lobby

"Ahh Haku, I'm glad you waited, I would of hated to have to track you down, even if it would have been easy, here this is for you" Naruto Handed her the Hitai-ite "Once you put that on you will be an official Konoha Chuunin, welcome to Konoha" Haku accepted the head band and tied it to her head. "I accept this duty"

Naruto smiled at her from beneath his hood, which looked down right terrifying with his glowing red eyes, he then bid her good luck and left to start retraining his chakra control, and to rebuild his scars.

For the first week he used over 1,000 clones per day to do Chakra control exercises, by the end of the week he was back up to full control, and he was very happy with it, he had also raised the levels of his weights until they were heavy on him, and they now were a combined weight of about 4,700 pounds, he also always carried Kubikiri Houcho with him, adding an extra 300 pounds of weight to a grand total of 5,000 pounds. Sure he could seal away the sword, but he loved the looks on peoples faces when the cloaked figure walked down the street with the infamous 'Demon of the Hidden Mist's' legendary zanbato slung over his shoulder.

For the second week of his training he sparred with hundreds of zanbato wielding clones, he used it to gain a better control and usefulness for his Zanbato, it also gained him a very large count of huge scars all over his chest, back, and arms from blows that got through.

On the third day he went out looking for a real sparring partner, he was looking for a certain sadistic purple haired kunoichi that was legendary for her strangeness. It didn't take him long to find her, he found her at a Dango shop, blowing through Dango like air.

He tapped on her shoulder gently, and she immediately whipped around with a Kunai in hand. "Mitarashi Anko?" he asked. She grinned at him evilly "Maybe, what do you want?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, "I'd like to spar with you for a few hours, I'm sure you'll have a great time cutting me up, and I have no objections, I'm actually trying to get more scars"

Anko's face lit up like a kid in a candy store "When and where?"

Naruto smiled from beneath his hood 'too easy' "How bout now? Follow me" Anko nodded and scarfed down her last few Dango and followed him out to his own personal training ground, which was extremely beat up and worn now.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the ground and turned to Anko and she spoke up "So, care to tell me who I'm fighting? There's been a rumor spreading around the village that some Jounin knocked off Zabuza Momochi and took his blade, you've got hit blade so I can see they weren't lieing, but who are you?"

Naruto laughed like a maniac "They think a Jounin got him? No I think it's very unlikely any Jounin of the village would have defeated him, I was there when Hatake Kakashi himself was defeated by him, and there aren't many in this village more powerful then him"

Anko had a fire burning in her eyes "If you're not a Jounin then who are you? Some Hunter-nin?"

Naruto shook his head and laughed again, and then dropped his hood revealing his features to Anko "I am nothing but A genin, an outcast in this village, like yourself me and you are a lot alike Anko you know? We're both hated for things that we had no control over, you for Orochimaru, me for Kyuubi"

Anko's grin suddenly disappeared and was replaced with a sad look. "ahh, there you are Anko, I was wondering if you ever let the real you out, not the eccentric mask you use, but the real you"

Anko looked right into Naruto's glowing crimson eyes "How can you go through life like that? Without any kind of mask or protection?"

Naruto sighed "I'd rather have them all hate me for what I am, then like me as something I'm not. I tried using a mask in the Academy, one of stupidity and Immaturity, then we left and I was put on my team I ended up putting my teammate in the hospital's Mental ward when I threatened her for making fun of me once the Mask was gone, I find mask's only hurt you more. But your life is your's alone, and if your mask works for you and it makes you happy, then I'm happy for you. Just to be Nice I'm going to put away Kubikiri Houcho, and I won't take off all my weights, I'd like to cut a lot today, so do your worst"

Naruto sealed away the Zanbato and took off his Jacket since he didn't want it to get cut up too. He tossed the jacket off to the side and it smashed into the ground making a large dust cloud and a large crater. Anko made two Kunai materialize from her coat sleeves and charged, and Naruto charged back, with no weapons at all.

6 hours later Naruto and Anko finished there multiple spars, Naruto looked across his upper body and checked all the new scars all over him, some from Anko tracing Kunai across his flesh just hard enough to draw blood, other deep gashes and stabs from Anko being 'frisky'

Naruto chuckled at all his fresh new scars "Thanks Anko, I'm starting to get back to my old 'village hated' look already, wanna do it again every day for the rest of the week?"

Anko looked like she melted right on the spot "You know I love blood, and spilling it I'll see you there Naru-kun!" She then disappeared. Naruto gathered up his jacket and put his cloak back on and pulled the hood up and went home to get clean.

Naruto spent the rest of the week 'playing' with Anko in the afternoons while training with Kubikiri Houcho in the mornings against his clones.

It was the day before the Chuunin exams were scheduled to start and Kakashi called them all for a team meeting, Naruto knew he was going to give them there sign up papers, on the way over to Training ground 7 when he was walking past an alley when he heard a kid yell from down the alley, He recognized the voice as the grandson of the Hokage.

He ran down the alley and came upon some kid Holding Konohamaru off the ground by his collar. The kid had a black body suit on, and a black hood that had cat ears on it, He had purple face paint all over his face and something wrapped in bandages on his back, behind to his right was a girl, she had blond hair that was pulled into four short ponytails, she had on a short pink dress and a large metal object on her back, And they both had Sunagakure headbands.

Naruto walked up to the scene casually with his giant sword on his shoulder, and his hood over his face he walked until he was a swords length from the boy in black and spoke in a cold piercing voice "Is there a problem here?"

The boy in black shook his head, "No problem at all, this little punk knocked into me, and I'm just going to teach him a lesson, what the hell are you gonna do about it?"

Naruto moved, and in a blink his giant Zanbato was in between him and Konohamaru, and was pressed up against his neck "Well, you should know who you're dealing with before you make threats, maybe I should remove that empty head of yours, You did just threaten the grandson of the third Hokage after all"

The boy started to sweat and dropped the boy and raised his hands "Okay I'm sorry, shit!" Right as Naruto was lowering his blade from the boys throat a new scent appeared 'This smell is off, it doesn't smell entirely human, what is it Kyuubi?'

"**T-That's the Ichibi's smell! Shukaku must have been trapped in a human too!"**

'Ichibi? Why does he smell like a mix of a Raccoon and a dog?'

"**Because He is a mix of a Raccoon and a dog, he's a Tanuki"**

'Heh, oh guess I'll great him then' "Oi, you can come down now" Naruto called

Half a second later a boy appeared between the black dressed boy and the blond girl, he had bright red hair, the Kanji for 'love' over his left eye, and had a large gourd on his back. "I must praise you, I did not feel your chakra at all, but your scent was a dead give away"

The red head looked at his two siblings "Kankuro, You're a disgrace and you're lucky I don't kill you right here, and Temari you're a disgrace for not stopping him. Now come on, we're leaving"

They both in unison said "Sorry Gaara"

Gaara glared at the shrouded man "Who are you? You are powerful"

Naruto chuckled very darkly and dropped his hood revealing himself and said just one cryptic sentence that made Gaara very unnerved "While you contain one, I _am_ nine" he also glared at Kankuro with his glowing crimson eyes "If you want to stay alive in the Chuunin exams, I suggest you don't fight me"

Kankuro and Temari gulped "That kids a Genin? Did you see the blade he had? It was the 'Demon of the Hidden Mist's' blade! How did he get it?" Temari said. Kankuro shook his head "I dunno, but I sure as hell don't want to fight him"

Naruto put his hood back on and went to go meet his team, and he was dead on accurate, Kakashi was there to give them sign-up sheets for the Chuunin exams, they were to go to the third floor of the Academy, room 301 tomorrow at 9 Am.

Naruto spent the rest of the day training until nightfall, he then turned into a fox and curled up in and fell asleep, ever since becoming a Hanyou he would only go to his house to bathe, now that he had a place to sleep he fell in love with sleeping outside.

**End Note:** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm going to flat admit this here and now before people get suspicious, I completely stole the Idea to make Kubikiri Houcho sentient, though my idea is quite different, pertaining to the taking the past wielders soul to train the next generation, so thank you to pudgypudge's MoTZ for the idea of a Sentient Kubikiri Houcho.

Next chapter should be along before too long, though it might not come quite as quickly as this one has, I have work to do in the day, real work. Even us teen's need money, I'm a self spoiling bastard, and need more then most :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey all, sorry about the time it took to update, this chapter took a while to get ready, from reading all of the reviews that I've received I have decided to 'expand' the couple a bit, it's going to be a mini Harem with two more girls yet, and since some people were asking for the 'heat' to pick up with the relationships I pretty much reworked this chapter to have a bit of 'action' and not the fighting kind :).

Since I know you've all been dying to meet her, my OC gets revealed here, along with Kyuubi's name. Long chapter so get ready, it's the entire Chuunin exams start-finish. Hope ya'll enjoy it. And a side note, updates will be farther apart from now on, sorry but I'm pretty much re-writing everything from here on out, and it takes a lot longer to do it then just reading it and fixing errors, right well the third person of the now harem should be easy enough to figure it out, and if you can't figure out the forth member either, well you probably can lol. Ok I'm done, Enjoy!

**Naruto Path of the Hanyou Chapter 7!**

Naruto met up with his team at the Academy and the three went inside, they went up the stairs and came before a huge group of Genin's standing before two Chuunins in Henge, they weren't even on the right floor, Naruto felt like helping out the little Genins and walked up to the Chunnins with his huge blade hung on his shoulder, Sakura and Sasuke following behind him.

The two 'boys' held up their hands and told them to get lost, they weren't letting anyone into the room for the exam or else. Naruto laughed darkly in response to their 'threat' in less then a blink the sign over the room fell from the wall and Naruto settled his cleaver back onto his shoulder, he snatched the sign from the air and showed it to the Chuunins "If you're keeping us from the exams, why are you guarding the wrong door? Or did you two get fooled by such a simplistic genjutsu too?"

Naruto turned his back to the guards "Maybe you should go back to your guard duty guys, you can't even hide a henge well"

The two Chunnin's sputtered and turned back to their real forms "How did you see through our Henge's and know who we are?"

Naruto chuckled darkly again "No matter how well you Henge, it won't mask your scent, I knew you two were in here from outside"

The two Chunnin's grumbled under there breath and left the Academy, then all the Genin's rushed the stairs and headed upstairs. Sasuke turned to Naruto "What gives man? Why did you help all these weak Genin that couldn't see through it?"

Naruto shrugged "It doesn't really matter, now we can use them as cannon fodder during the rest of the exam, plus they will distract other teams and the proctors better"

The three then went upstairs and walked through the large double doors into room 301, before them were well over 100 genin, and directly before them were the rookie nine, some mist nin across the room called to Naruto.

"That blade! It's Momochi Zabuza's! Demon of the Hidden mist, How did you get it!?"

Naruto found the person who yelled to him and yelled back, well he kind of snarled "How do you think I got it? I killed him!" It never hurt to have a badass rep right?

The same stupid nin yelled back "Bullshit, no Genin could kill him! He wiped out an entire genin class before he was even a Shinobi, and he plotted to overthrow the Kage and Council of Kirigakure!"

Naruto whipped the blade from his shoulder and in an instant it was leveled straight at the nin "If you doubt it so much I will be glad to send you along to ask him yourself!"

Naruto officially had the attention of everyone in the room, along with the rookie nine, Kiba had to come and ask questions "Oi, Sasuke who's the freak? And where's Naruto? Don't tell me the idiot got killed and replaced already?"

Naruto heard Kiba perfectly and turned around, "You talking about me, dog boy?"

Kiba glared at him, "Yeah, you the freak that replaced that idiot Uzumaki?"

Naruto pulled off his entire cloak, hood and all, revealing all of his features, minus the ears and tail which he kept hidden. "I am that 'idiot' you dumb mutt, now watch who you insult before I neuter you"

Kiba laughed "Oh yeah? And what's an idiot like you gonna do about it?"

Sasuke jumped between the two "That would be an incredibly stupid last thing to do Kiba, the day after we got out of the Academy Naruto put Sakura in the ICU of the hospital for a week when she wouldn't stop insulting him, and you're a guy I imagine they wouldn't find your remains"

Kiba shivered and noticed that Naruto's slit crimson eyes were glaring at him, he gulped "Uhh, alright I'm sorry I guess"

Naruto continued to glare at him "You're damn right you're sorry"

Just then a man walked over to them, he was dressed in purple shirt and pants, he had white hair and round glasses on "You guys should keep it down, since you're the rookies I'm gonna give you some help"

"And how's that?" Sasuke asked

The white haired nin whipped out a deck of cards "You see I have these cards, on them I have information about every single candidate here, from mission stats to areas of expertise, you guys got anyone you want some dirt on?"

"Gaara of Suna" Naruto said, someone else called "Naruto Uzumaki"

"Alright, first Gaara. He pulled out a card and started channeling chakra into it "Lets see, I don't have a lot of info on him, he specializes in Ninjutsu, he's done 75 D-ranks, 15 C-ranks and whoa 2 B-ranks, and get this he's never gotten a scratch on him"

Shikamaru called out from the group "The dude's done two B-ranks and never been scratched?, troublesome"

Kabuto pulled out another card "Naruto Uzumaki, specializes in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. He's done 57 D-ranks, and WHOA an A-rank, It says that his team broke the record for most D-ranks done in a day, the old record was 10 by the Yondaime himself, his team did 30 in one day. It also says he has two Aliases 'Demon slayer' and 'Demon of Konoha'"

"It says that during the A-rank mission his entire squad was incapacitated, including Hatake Kakashi and he single handedly took out Zabuza Momochi, and a 200+ man army of armed thugs and mercenaries, Hmm seems he also-"

Just then there was a large plume of smoke at the front of the Room and a man appeared, and behind him 20 more men appeared, The man had a long black leather trench coat on, and he had a black bandanna on his head "Alright! My names Ibiki Morino, I'm the proctor for the first exam and for the next 90 minutes you're mine!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time skip, 90 minutes that test is boring as shit, everyone cheats, Naruto uses his superb vision to cheat off people multiple rows ahead of him.(Sorry, I just hate writing a page full of useless shit)

Right as Ibiki was explaining the purpose for the exam a black blur smashed through the window and a banner was pinned to the ceiling with two Kunai, and Mitarashi Anko appeared before them all.

Naruto was flabbergasted "Anko! You're the second proctor?" Right as he said it Anko flung a Kunai across the room that sliced the side of Naruto's neck, causing a small spurt of blood, Naruto for his part didn't move the tiniest bit when she threw it

Naruto chuckled "You know, the point of all that target practice was so you could actually _hit_ the target"

Anko cocked her head to the side "Oh, Was it?" She flung another Kunai straight at Naruto, it speared through the air at high speed, Naruto brought his hand up in one swift move and snatched the Kunai out of the air, and threw it back at Anko without anyone in the room, short of Sasuke, seeing his arm even move, all they knew was one second the Kunai was heading for Naruto's heart, the next second Anko jumped to the side and that same Kunai speared into the wall handle deep, splitting the wood in the wall decently. .

Naruto grinned, "You didn't think I was trying my hardest in all those fights, did you?" Naruto glanced around and noticed everyone in the room was staring at him, open mouthed.

"Hmm, seems I have something on my face or something. everyone seems to be interested in me. Perhaps you should continue with what you need to Anko"

Ibiki gave Anko a questioning look "You know him Anko?"

Anko nodded "Ya, he's my new best buddy! And sparring partner!...Right, I'm Mitarashi Anko, proctor of the second exam, follow me to the forest of death, get there in 10 minutes or you fail!" Anko took off out the window, some kids following, some kids taking the door. Naruto followed her, And caught up pretty soon.

"So, you were never even trying your hardest?" she asked

Naruto shrugged "Well that's not true, there were definitely times when I was trying pretty damned hard, it's just...you're no Zabuza, no offense"

"None taken, that man was a beast, why did you stop that second Kunai though? I thought we could make a good show, I figured all that blood and violence would help weed out the scardy cats, and if not the way you didn't even flinch at the Kunai was great, I'll bet every Genin is scared to hell of you!"

Naruto turned to the side and looked at Anko "I don't think I needed a Kunai in my chest or neck to make them scared of me, I mean if I remember correctly even you were a bit scared when you first saw me"

Anko frowned "Well no shit! You look like the damn Kyuubi!"

Naruto grinned "Aww, thanks for the compliment"

Naruto and Anko arrived at the forest fencing way before anyone else, and they had a good few minutes before anyone got there. Anko shrugged "So, whatcha wanna do while we wait for the others"

Naruto gave her a knowing smirk "Dunno, I know you probably wanna cut me up some more, but I think I'm covered in the scars department..."

Anko gave him her best puppy dog eyes "Well, there's only three things I'm a big fan of, since you don't want to get cut, and I don't see any Dango around here, that only leaves one thing, men. The only man I see around here, is you, Naru-kun"

Naruto suddenly found out he was capable of blushing, and his eyes also widened considerably "You want to get into that stuff? You do realize I'm thirteen, right?"

Anko smiled, all to seductively at him, "You're the one who said it, that means your thinking it, which means your interested, and I know you're only thirteen on the outside, bet the only thing thirteen about you, is your height"

Naruto frowned at Anko "That doesn't change the fact that you're _a lot_ older than me"

Anko stifled a mock gasp and slapped him upside the head "I'll have you know I'm only twenty three, don't even _think_ about calling me old"

Naruto laughed "Exactly! You're a flat ten years older than me, you don't think thats weird?"

Anko laughed "You say that as if you and I aren't the weirdest two people in this village, who cares if what we do is weird?"

Naruto sighed, despite his better judgment, he couldn't come up with anything to stop a willing women, who was _HOT!_ "Fine, but nothing past making out, not like we have more than a couple minutes before people show up"

Anko mentally cheered 'Hah, knew I would win him, now to keep him...' She grinned at him and leaned in and planted her lips over his.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock for a second, then went back to normal, and closed, taking in the feeling. Sure, he knew her lips would be soft, but damn, he was not expecting this, he liked it, and he liked it a lot, and he wanted more, he needed more.

He wasn't sure how, or why, but he seemed to know exactly what to do, whether it was Kyuubi sending him mental knowledge, or his new demonic instincts (Lets say animals kiss and have foreplay, kay? Cause I don't have shit to explain this)

Naruto growled hungrily into Anko's mouth, she gasped slightly at his forwardness, but parted her lips anyway, and granted him the all access pass(lol) Naruto instantly seized the moment and dove into her mouth with his tongue, and at the same time backed her up against the large fence surrounding the forest, he pressed her back against the fence and started to explore her mouth with his tongue, despite never ever being hugged before, he seemed to know every little thing to do, and Anko _was not_ complaining, his tongue danced around hers, the two twisting and turning in a battle of lust, Naruto made a mental note that surprisingly, Anko's mouth tasted not of Dango, but of mint.

Their battle of the tongues continued, changing which mouth it took place in every few moments, and Naruto's hands began to roam, they had been behind her neck, and they slowly dropped, to her shoulders, then a bit further until they landed on the sizable breasts that lay under her trench coat and fishnet shirt.

He began to message her breasts through the trench coat, slowly kneeding the soft flesh in his hands, he felt her nipples harden through her coat, and he maneuvered his hands and brushed the front of her trench coat open, revealing her small dark pink areola(s?), and protruding nipples, Naruto's hands again went back to her breasts, cupping them from below while rolling her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, which earned him an incredible moan from Anko.

Naruto's instincts were just about to take his hands further south, to enter the forbidden land, when Sasuke and Sakura arrived, they saw the two, and realized just what they were watching happen, and Sasuke showed that he was in fact hetero, he got a sizable nosebleed, that he quickly hid with a henge. Sakura on the other hand, gasped and fainted on the spot.

Naruto and Anko quickly stopped what they were doing, regrettably, they were both enjoying it _ A lot_ and lost track of time and location. Anko quickly pulled her trench coat back in place and attempted to will her nipples back into a non excited state, and failed, leaving her trench coat with two new decorative additions, which she was forced to hide with a henge.

Naruto didn't really have much to redo, or get rid of, besides the trail of combined saliva down his chin. He went over to see if Sakura was okay, and was glad to see she had only fainted, he took off his jacket and put it under her head for a make shift pillow.

He then turned to Sasuke, who still looked fairly shocked. Naruto chuckled "So, you really are straight after all, you had me unsure for a while there Sasuke"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto but said nothing, more kids started to show up, and most gave them strange looks, seeing as they had a passed out Kunoichi before the exam even began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about five more minutes Sakura finally stirred and opened her eyes, she didn't expect to see the burning crimson eyes of Naruto staring down at her, and a destinctly 'sakura' eep escaped her lips.

Naruto smiled down at her "Welcome back to the real world Sakura, sorry about that, that wasn't supposed to go that far"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization that what she saw wasn't a dream, then narrowed "Naruto, why were you doing that with her?"

Naruto shrugged "I honestly don't know, we had nothing to do for a few minutes, she suggested it, and well it just happened"

Sakura wasn't exactly pleased with his answer, but before she could respond Anko declared the waiting period over.

"Okay The ten minutes are up! Any team who isn't here yet is disqualified! Now then, the second part of the Exam is a survival test! You have 5 days to get the scroll you need from another team, then you have to make it to the tower in the center of the forest. Each team will be given either an Earth or Heaven scroll, you must find the one you need to complete your set of both scrolls to go to the tower!"

Anko walked throughout the Genin's while handing out papers "You must sign these papers to get your scroll, they wave us of any fault if you die in this part of the exam, Killing is allowed from here on out!"

Everyone signed their forms and handed them in, and all the teams were given their scrolls and went to the starting gates. Anko got an evil glint in her eye "One last piece of advice for all of you. If you want to live through this, don't fight Naruto-kun"

Naruto yelled from his gate "What the hell Anko! don't scare them away" just then a green light lit up above all the gates and they slammed open, all the Genin flew from their spots into the forest, beginning the second exam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Forty five minutes into the Exam Naruto had already tracked down and beaten a group of mist nin, the idiot who said he couldn't have beaten Zabuza. Much to Naruto's pleasure they were also carrying the scroll Team 7 needed. They immediately began heading for the tower in the center at top speed.

After sprinting for about an hour they were suddenly blasted by a huge gust of wind,which blew Sasuke into a tree, knocking him out. A moment later a grass nin came out of the woods.

"Kukuku, I've been waiting to meet you, Naruto-kun" The ninja spoke in a creepy voice, and had an even creepier laugh.

Naruto sniffed the air, "You smell familiar, like Anko..." Realization slapped Naruto in the face "It couldn't be, could it!?"

The Grass nin laughed again "Have you figured it out already Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took up a fighting stance and turned to Sakura "Sakura take Sasuke and leave, NOW get to the tower and wait for me, I'll catch up to you before to long"

Sakura looked at him with concern written all over her face "But Na-" "NOW! Get out of here!" he yelled

Sakura jumped over to Sasuke's limp form and picked him up and jumped away throwing one last concerned glance at Naruto over her shoulder. Once they were far enough away Naruto spoke "So, Orochimaru what the hell are you doing here? And what the hell do you want from me?"

Orochimaru laughed evilly and pulled off the fake face he had on, revealing his own pale skin and yellow eyes "I'm here for you Naruto-kun, your body is immortal, it is the perfect vessel for me to complete my immortality jutsu"

Naruto growled deeply at him "That so? Come and get it, pervert snake" Naruto brought Kubikiri Houcho out in a defensive stance and got ready, though deep down he knew he was completely screwed if Orochimaru wanted to. Even with his one tail of power he was no match for a Sannin.

Orochimaru shot a handful of snakes at Naruto from the sleeves of his shirt, they rocketed towards Naruto but never made contact, Naruto chopped all of their heads off with one large sweep off his blade. "Kukuku, it seems you're fairly skilled with that blade Naruto-kun"

Naruto smirked "Care to come closer and find out how good I really am?" Orochimaru nodded 'Well fuck, I was hoping he wouldn't say no...'

Orochimaru was in front of Naruto faster then he could blink, he knocked the Zanbato from his hand and into a nearby tree, he lashed out, with his tongue of all things and wrapped it around Naruto's neck and lifted him a few feet off the ground.

"Kukuku, You may be skilled Naruto-kun, but no matter how much training you have, you can't hope to match me, now I will give you a parting gift that will bring you to my side in the future" Orochimaru replaced his tongue around his neck with his left hand, still holding Naruto off the ground, he then moved his jacket out of the way and sunk his fangs into the back of Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto was instantly hit with the largest wave of pain he'd ever felt in his life "What the hell did you do, teme!?"

Orochimaru just laughed more "I just gave you a parting gift, I'll see you soon Naruto-kun" He then disappeared into a plume of smoke and disappeared.

Naruto grit his teeth and fought his way through the pain and headed towards the tower in the center 'Kyuubi, what the hell is this thing! And why does it hurt so much!?'

"**It's some kind of curse seal, It's designed to give you great power, and at the same time corrupt your mind so you become Orochimaru's completely loyal subordinate. And it hurts so much because right now it's attempting to root itself into your chakra coils and mind, but I'm not going to give it the chance. Snake bastard wants to toy with us does he!?"**

Naruto grimaced 'H-how exactly do y-you plan to stop it' The pain caused him to stammer

"**I'm flooding it with my chakra, completely destroying everything about it, it will be completely gone in just a while"**

Naruto grunted in pain and started off towards the tower

Naruto ignored the pain as best as he could and pushed on towards the tower, he got there and landed next to his teammates, standing outside the doors "It's good to see you're awake, Sasuke" Sasuke nodded back to Naruto, "Good to see you didn't die"

Naruto chuckled, and then grimaced in pain again "You ain't getting rid of me that easily, now lets get in there and get this shit over with" Team 7 walked through the doors and opened their scrolls, and Iruka of all people appeared.

"Ok Iruka, what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, and once again grimaced in severe pain

Iruka looked over at Naruto and nearly had a heart attack, after he steadied himself he spoke "I'm here t o congratulate you three on completing the second part of the exam, and you completely smashed the old record of twenty three hours, forty two minutes. You guys got here in 2 hour and 18 minutes"

Naruto shrugged "We would have gotten here like forty five minutes sooner if Orochimaru didn't decide to pop up"

Iruka's eyes widened and he gasped slightly "R-right, well you guys can go through those doors behind me, you have the rest of the 5 days to rest and get ready. If you'll excuse me I have to go" Iruka then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto spent the next three days in incredible pain while the curse seal was being broken down and removed, on the morning of the fourth day Kyuubi finally finished working on it and the pain ceased.

"**Naruto-kun it's finally done! The curse seal's been removed!"**

Naruto mentally thanked kami for the pain stopping 'Oh good, I was beginning to think I was going to go crazy from the pain'

Naruto grunted and went over to the mirror in the bathroom and lowered his jacket from his shoulder, just to double check for himself, and sure enough the seal was gone, only two scars from the bastards teeth remained. 'I'm just glad the damn thing is gone'

"**We both are Naruto-kun, that damn thing wanted to try and lock me away from you"**

Naruto, happy with his lack of pain and new seal-less shoulder lounged for the last two days waiting for everyone to get there. On the afternoon of the fifth day all of the teams that could pass had arrived.

Everyone gathered in the central arena at the center of the tower, when they were there a Jounin came out and made an announcement.

"Since we still have too many participants to start the third exam we are going to hold preliminary matches to thin the numbers enough for the third exam, your name will be picked at random and displayed on the score board, the two called will come to the arena and fight until one or the other is unable to continue, or is dead"

The first match came up as Shikamaru versus Sakura, which ended up becoming a battle of the brains. Sakura ended up getting beaten by Shikamaru by him using his Kage mane no jutsu to hold her own Kunai to her throat and forced her to surrender.

The next match was Temari of Suna versus Kin from sound, the battle was extremely one sided as Kin's Senbon with bells couldn't even reach Temari with her wind jutsu's, she just blew everything she had back at her and eventually sent her flying into the wall knocking her out.

The third match was Kiba versus Ino. Ino did much better then people were expecting her to do, she ended up tricking Kiba long enough to use her Shintenshin no jutsu on him, but once she took over his body Akamaru jumped over to Ino's body and was ready in a moments notice to tear out her throat, and Ino had a Kunai to Kiba's throat, eventually Ino started running out of chakra and had to end the jutsu and she lost, the battle wasn't nearly as exciting as it sounds.

The Fourth match was Hinata versus Neji, Neji toyed with her mind and broke her down slowly, tormentingly and then knocked her out, it was less of a match, and more of a torture session.

Naruto was hoping against hope that he would get to fight Gaara, and was less then happy when he was paired up against Zaku from sound.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto jumped down into the arena and smashed into the floor leaving a large crater from all the weights he wore, Zaku took his time and slowly walked down to the arena, he was gonna blow this kid into next week, regardless of his 'reputation'.

Zaku arrived and stood before Naruto, who looked very unhappy. Naruto took off his bracer weights and then threw them to the side, and they promptly smashed into the ground again, creating another crater, Naruto, now with a lot less weight on him cracked his neck and glared at Zaku.

"So, The sound genin...you three are pathetic, to be manipulated by Orochimaru so easily, it sickens me, I'm going to enjoy the day I kill him, but first I'll enjoy removing his taint...you" Naruto said in a monotonous voice, which was the unnerving part.

Zaku looked startled for a moment that they were found out as Orochimaru's genin, but grinned. 'This kid is so dead' "You're going to die, freak!" He lifted both arms and pointed them, palms out at Naruto, revealing two small holes "Great decapitating sound wave!" A huge blast of wind blew across the arena, smashing into Naruto and sending him into the wall, where the air started to dice up everything before it, leaving huge gashes in the concrete walls, and Cutting the hell out of Naruto.

By the time the jutsu ended Naruto was covered from head to toe with cuts, ranging from shallow scrapes to deep gashes that poured blood. Once the wind died down Naruto fell from the wall onto his feet and looked his body over, and Zaku laughed "You fool, you lose, and now you're gonna die from all those wounds!"

Naruto merely looked over all the wounds and disappeared in a plume of smoke startling Zaku, he reappeared next to where his clone dispelled and picked up Kubikiri Houcho from where he dropped it.

"Is that really all you've got punk? I see Orochimaru does his best to find shitty help, he was a lot more powerful then you, but your one shot is up, I hope you enjoy your afterlife, because your time on this world is up"

Naruto lifted the blade up above his shoulder and charged at Zaku with unseen speed, only Sasuke could truly see him with his Sharingan, even the trained Jounin among them couldn't track him clearly.

Naruto appeared before Zaku and swung his heavy cleaver like an axe straight down and across in a diagonal slice. The sound was one to be forever engraved in all those in the room, the sound of bones snapping under force, and flesh being cleaved and shredded to pieces, but worst was the blood chilling scream of Zaku as his body was cleaved clean through, blood sprayed out from his split body in all available directions, forwards, backwards. It was everywhere, in a violent flower shaped splatter on the ground radiating from his body. The two lifeless halves of his body hit the ground with two separate 'thuds' Naruto sighed at the site "Fools, everyone who sides with Orochimaru is a fool, and will come to pay with the dearest of prices, death"

He flicked his zanbato at high speed, sending all the blood on it flying off into a spray on the wall, he then picked his weights back up and put them on, then walked slowly back up to his team. Sasuke turned to Naruto "That was pretty gross, don't you think that was a bit overboard?"

Naruto took note of the horrified looks he was getting from all the genin and shook his head "No, in the real world battles are to the death, the one who kills quickest lives to kill another day"

Once Zaku's body was removed the next match was called, Sasuke versus Chouji, It was a pretty close fight...for a minute or two. Chouji became his meat-tank and started to roll around like crazy, Sasuke just dodged around waiting for him to tire, and once he dropped his meat-tank form Sasuke closed in and knocked him out with one a single punch to the temple.

Everyone else then went through the various few fights left, Shino beat Dosu and Kankuro beat Akada Youri(Chakra absorbing guy). Despite putting up a valiant effort, Rock Lee ended up getting beaten and almost killed by Gaara.

The proctor made a speech about how the third exam would be a tournament in one months time, he then held up a sheet with the matches and who would fight who.

Naruto Vs. Neji

Kiba Vs. Tenten

Sasuke Vs. Gaara

Temari Vs. Shino

Shikamaru Vs. Kankuro

Naruto grumbled something about not getting to fight Gaara and how Sasuke was a lucky bastard, then all the teams left to train for their one month of time. Naruto decided he didn't want to have Ramen again for dinner tonight, he was in the mood for violence, he craved flesh. So he walked up to the proctor of the exam "Hey, do we have to leave the forest now? Or can we hang around for a while?"

The sickly proctor looked at him like he was crazy "You _want_ to stay here?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I bet the animals here taste great, so do we have to leave?"

The proctor shook his head "No, you don't _have _to leave, though the majority of, if not everyone here is leaving, good luck is all I can say"

Naruto grinned like a maniac and left the tower, once he was out of site from everyone he turned back into the largest fox he could, which was about two and half times larger then his horse version, then he started to stalk through the forest looking for some nice juicy prey, that fight with Zaku got him excited.

After a few hours Naruto was done with his fun, after he finished eating the large bear he had tracked down he stalked off towards the entrance of the forest, he almost forgot to turn back into a human when he reached the edge of the forest. Right as he was about to jump the thirty foot high fence that surrounded the forest he noticed just how late it already was. "Hmm, maybe I'll just sleep here, it's pretty nice, plus no one will bother me here" Naruto turned away from the fence and walked back into the forest as his full sized fox, he found a nice place to sleep and curled up and was swept away into his usual nightmares and dreams.

Naruto woke up the next morning after a night of restless sleep, he shook his head to rid himself of his sleep induced haze, then his ears caught some branches breaking and swiveled to better catch the noise in the distance, he focused on it and he could hear heavy breathing and more branches breaking, he sniffed the air to try and find more clues to what was happening, Mint and snakes...Anko. Naruto got up and stretched in a very feline manner and then walked off towards where the sound was coming from. (NoteL, He's still a giant fox)

Naruto arrived at the scene and Anko was throwing Kunai and kicking and breaking trees, being her usual strange self. Anko didn't know Naruto was a Hanyou, or that he could become a fox, so he decided to try and scare her, He growled loudly and deeply at Anko, She immediately froze in place and turned around, and saw nothing, so she turned back to her target.

Naruto slowly emerged from the trees behind Anko, he bent down so he would be at head height with Anko and barred all of his razor sharp teeth, then he growled again, this time it was almost more of a snarl.

Anko whipped around again, and this time she was face to face with a giant fox's barred teeth, it was big enough to bite her in half, it's tail was lashing around behind it angrily "Oh...Shit" Anko jumped back from the giant fox, and threw a Kunai at it's head, the fox merely moved it's head and dodged the Kunai and growled at Anko again.

"Hmm, gigantic, mean, angry looking fox...what should I do..ah yes, RUN!" Anko turned and booked it as fast away from Naruto as possible, Naruto followed right behind her, Anko was dipping and dodging around and between trees, Naruto was just smashing through everything he could, and dodging what he couldn't, and he was gaining on Anko fast.

Before long Naruto was right behind Anko, and then they burst into a clearing and Naruto made his move, he took his front right paw and swept Anko's legs out from under her, Anko spun through the air and landed flat on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. Naruto instantly pounced and landed with a paw on either side of her head, then he lowered his mouth right to Anko's head and stared her straight in the eyes._**"You should have seen your face! You looked horrified!"**_

Anko for her part was still looking like she was about to have her face eaten by a huge, Talking fox..wait "You can talk?"

"_**That and you lost our bet Anko, you officially have to do whatever I want for one day when I want"**_

Anko's fear was now instantly replaced with fury, "You, you son of a bitch! that's you Naruto?"

Naruto stepped away from Anko and bowed, _**"The one and only"**_

Anko was now both pissed, and confused "What the hell, why are you a fox?"

Naruto turned back into a human and sat down next to Anko, "Ok, I guess I should tell you a little more about myself..." fifteen minutes later Naruto finished recalling his tail of the wave mission and how he was turned into a Hanyou.

"So let me get this straight, because of Kyuubi you're now an immortal demon that's going to eventually become a nine tails?"

Naruto nodded "More or less, that's the gist of it all"

Anko shook her head in disbelief "And here I thought you were just a weird kid and looked that way because of Kyuubi being in you"

Naruto chuckled "Nope, I'm just your everyday demon" In Naruto's mind Kyuubi was bugging him **"Come on ask her already! It'll be good!" **'Fine, but if I do, and she says no you have to stop bugging me about it alright?' **"Deal"**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head "Umm Anko, Kyuubi has been nagging me to go to the hot springs for a while now, and well, you wanna go with me? It would definitely be more fun with you there"

Anko laughed "Sure why the hell not, I haven't been to the hot springs in ages anyway, I could use a good soak"

Naruto smirked, his hormones were definitely getting the better of him as of late, Kyuubi cheered in his mind **"One for Kyuubi, zilch for Naruto-kun!"**"Umm, alright...say at...one?"

Anko got up and nodded "See you then Naru-kun!" she then bounded off towards the fence surrounding the forest

Naruto groaned and headed towards his apartment to take a shower, there was no need to go to the hot springs smelling like he just spent the night killing and eating things.

Multiple hours later Naruto left his apartment, with his cloak back in place and Kubikiri Houcho slung on his shoulder, no matter where he went he always brought it with him no matter what, by order of Zabuza.

He stalked through the streets towards the Hot springs, people parted for him, no one wanted to incur the wrath of the 'Demon Slayer' as he was known as throughout Konoha, he got to the Hot springs just before one, and Anko was already there waiting for him, "I thought I said meet me at one, it's ten to one and you're already here waiting?"

Anko shrugged "Better to be early then late"

Naruto shook his cloaked head "Not always, shall we go in?" Anko nodded and the two walked in, Anko had a reputation of her own throughout the village and when she said "Leave" everyone left in under a minute. Naruto headed for the mens section...and Anko followed.

Naruto turned to Anko once they had both entered the mens side "You know Anko I don't think this place is Co-ed"

Anko shrugged and continued walking over towards the water "Oops" She started taking off her clothes and Naruto wanted to be polite and turn away, but his hormones once again got the better of him and his sight stayed glued to her chest, once she finished getting settled in the steamy water Naruto turned and started getting undressed himself, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Anko was staring right at him "You're not gonna turn around are you?"

Anko grinned at him evilly "Nope, You better get used to attention from girls Naru-kun, once news gets out about the body you've got, phew you are gonna have em hanging off you in groups"

Naruto continued to get dressed, ignoring Anko's analyzing gaze, and when he took off his boxes Anko had to stifle a gasp, he wasn't equipped with just a hot bod, he had the weaponry to back the front lines! Naruto walked over to the water and slipped into the water across from Anko and sighed in sweet bliss "Kyuubi was right, this does feel great"

After about fifteen minutes of relaxing in the hot refreshing water Naruto heard some unnervingly familiar giggles coming from the wall of the Women's hot spring, Naruto sighed and got out and put on his pants "I'll be right back Anko, it seems The women's spring has an unwelcomed observer" Naruto put on his cloak and put up the hood and picked up his zanbato, then he disappeared.

He reappeared behind the source of the giggling and was happy to find it wasn't Kakashi, but he wasn't happy because he'd never seen this guy before, and he was good to hide his chakra signature so well, Naruto tapped the guy on the shoulder "Oi, stop peeping on the women, you pervert"

The guy turned around to look at Naruto, or at least what he could of him. Huge blade, and a cloak, not a lot of descriptive clothing. "Mind telling me who you are?"

Naruto shrugged "Maybe, you mind telling me who _you_ are?"

The mysterious guy got up and started a very strange dance while describing himself as Jiraiya, the great Toad Sennin. Yep, he was definitely a weird one, the guy wore a olive green body suit with a red vest over it, he had on strange wooden sandals and had red markings on his cheeks.

Naruto shook his head "Is the third member of the Sannin as...eccentric as the first two?"

Jiraiya smiled "Oh, so you've met Tsunade before?"

Naruto shook his head again, "Nope, Orochimaru decided to play some games with me in the chuunin exams and give me a curse seal, ignorant fool, like I would let that pervert try and take over my body, I can't wait until the day when I get to kill him"

Jiraiya's playful expression was instantly replaced with a rock hard determined outlook "Show me the seal, Now"

Naruto put his hands up defensively "Whoa there, calm yourself. I've already removed the seal, or well my friend did"

Now Jiraiya was curious, no one but Orochimaru himself knew how to remove his curse seals "Ok, I've said who I am, now. Who are you?"

Naruto laughed darkly "Well, if you ask the people of this village my name ranges from 'Demon scum' to 'Demon slayer' depending on what description you give, but my real name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the mention of the name, 'This is Minato's child?' "Would you care to remove your hood?"

Naruto sighed "Fine" He leaned Kubikiri Houcho up against the wall and took off his hood, when Jiraiya saw his face he did what most people do, he gasped "Oi, kid come with me, I've got some things I want to talk with you about"

"Umm, No. I'm currently having a good time with my friend in the hotspring, and hell I might get some tail if I stick around"

Jiraiya tapped his chin for a second, and then a little light bulb went off over his head "Hey, you're in the Chuunin exams right? How bout I train you for the finals then?"

Naruto was about to tell him no thanks and that he had a trainer already, two in fact when Kyuubi spoke up **"Oi, That guy was the sensei for the fourth Hokage, he might be able to teach you some really useful stuff, take the offer Naruto-kun"**

Naruto sighed, "Ok fine, but gimme a minute I need to go explain to my friend" Naruto disappeared in a blur and reappeared back at the springs "Anko, sorry to do this to you, but Kyuubi is making me leave, one of the Sannin offered to train me for the exams, and she's making me go. So I'll see you around Anko"

Anko frowned "Damn it Naru-kun, we've only been here for a little bit! Can't you stay a little while longer?"

Naruto frowned "Sorry, she's being a pain about it, I owe you okay?"

Anko frowned "Fine" She then stood up suddenly, Naruto wasn't expecting it and he was gifted with a full frontal view of the stark naked dripping wet Anko. Despite his mental screams to turn around his eye's were glued to Anko. Anko, noticing this pressed her breasts together with her arms, "Aww Naru-kun likes? Maybe when you have time for little old me you'll get to meet them more then earlier this week" Anko then put her clothes on and disappeared.

Both Kyuubi and Zabuza were literally rolling on the floor of his mind laughing their heads off **"Welcome to the world of hormones Naruto-kun, and so you know, now that you're a demon you're going to be giving off powerful pheromones, you are going to be in the spotlight for the women of your village in no time"**

Naruto paled 'You're shittin' me right?'

Kyuubi was laughing again **"Nope, for demons age is meaningless since we live so long, as soon as the body is capable of mating it instantly gets to work on attaining a mate, whether you want one or not"**

If possible, Naruto got paler 'I'm so fucked'

Zabuza pitched in his two cents _"No, you got it wrong, You're gonna get fucked"_ That sent both Kyuubi and Zabuza back into rolling laughter, and Naruto cut the mental link with them and then picked up his weights and jacket and put them on, then went back to Jiraiya. Once he got to him Jiraiya lead Naruto a decent bit outside the village, then stopped in a clearing.

"So, why did you bring me out this far from the village"

Jiraiya turned to him, with a emotionless expression "Open your jacket, I'm going to check the Kyuubi's seal"

Naruto frowned 'I don't want anyone to know about the seal being halved' "Umm...no I'm good thanks though, Kyuubi's locked up as tight as need be"

Jiraiya walked up to him "It wasn't a request, Open your jacket"

Naruto frowned further "Fine, but you are not to report any of this to the Hokage, understand? I don't want him freaking out about it" Naruto reached up and opened the zipper and pulled open the jacket, firstly Jiraiya gasped at his scar covered torso "What are all these from?" Naruto chuckled "Oh you know, training...playing with Anko"

Jiraiya refocused "Fine, channel some chakra so the seal appears" Naruto did so, and wasn't the least bit surprised when Jiraiya gasped again when half of the seal's symbols were missing. "Naruto, what happened to the Kyuubi's seal?"

Naruto cringed at the tone of voice he used "Uhh, I kind of removed half of it"

Jiraiya paled, then turned red, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

After every wild animal within a mile ran away Naruto motioned for the ground "You might want to get comfortable, this is going to take a while to explain, in fact I'm going to relax a bit myself" Naruto changed into a horse sized fox and lay down, rest his head on his front paws, Jiraiya was incredibly freaked out by it but contained himself and sat down as well, and Naruto started his tail of how he became a Hanyou...for the third time since it happened, and most definitely not the last time.

Jiraiya actually took the news very well, which surprised Naruto. Once Naruto finished his story and all of his explanations he wanted to know what exactly Jiraiya could teach him for the finals, so he turned back into a human and asked "Oi, now I know you only said you'd teach me so you could find out more about me, but you said you would. So what kinda things can you teach me for finals"

Jiraiya tapped his chin for a moment "Umm, I could teach you how to summon toads"

At the mention of summoning Kyuubi barged in on the conversation **"Thats a great idea Naruto-kun! But instead of toads, I'll have you sign the fox contract!"**

'What? Fine ok' Naruto nodded to Jiraiya, "I would like to learn summoning, but Kyuubi tells me she wants me to sign the fox contract instead, and I have to agree with her, they are my kind after all"

Jiraiya nodded "Fine, I suppose that's do able, but where is the fox contract? I've never even heard of one" Jiraiya watched Naruto's facial expressions as he talked with Kyuubi, he finished his inner speech and clued Jiraiya in "Kyuubi tells me that you've never heard of it because no human has ever signed it before, and it's been hidden by Kyuubi herself for the past 600 years, she told me where it is, now I just gotta go get it"

Jiraiya nodded and got up, "Great, lets go get it!"

Naruto held up and hand and shook his head "Sorry Jiraiya, she doesn't want anyone knowing where it's hidden" Naruto, deciding he wanted to do this as fast as possible he turned into his largest fox form and took off at incredible speeds in the direction Kyuubi instructed.

After an hour of running at full speed Naruto arrived at his destination, it was a gigantic cave where Kyuubi once dwelled, Naruto walked through the entrance, even in his full size he was tiny compared to the vast opening. Naruto slowly walked inside, it was a fairly standard cave, aside from it's size. It had the standard stalagmites, and stalactites, and a good number of rock outcroppings here and there.

Kyuubi directed Naruto through the cave and told him where and when to turn and so forth and Naruto eventually came to a large room with a large pedestal, on top of the pedestal was a large rolled up scroll, 'Kyuubi, is that what I think it is?'

"**Yep, turn back into human form and sign it in your blood"**

Naruto mentally nodded and walked up to the scroll and turned back into a human, he rolled the scroll open and wasn't surprised to not find any signatures of past summoners, since he was to be the first person to sign it. Naruto quickly cut his hand open with one of his claws and signed the scroll with his name, once finished the scroll instantly snapped shut and disappeared 'Uhh what the hell happened?'

"**The scroll just went to the Foxs' realm to inform them of the new fox summoner, and future king"**

'Wait wait wait, I thought you said being the leader of the foxes is a power _possibly_ gained by a certain number of tails?'

"**Yes, normally but because you are already destined to be a Kyuubi like myself, and my chakra was that which turned you into a demon, you are already officially Kitsune royalty, and you are more or less my heir to the throne"**

Naruto nodded 'But wait, If I'm already set as the next king, doesn't that mean I have the ability to get an additional power? Since one of my tails wont be the power to lead the foxes.'

Kyuubi mentally nodded **"Yes it does mean that, you have the potential to be the most powerful Kitsune ever, and I have no doubt that you will succeed in filling that potential"**

'So...I guess I should go back to Jiraiya to learn the summoning technique huh?'

"**Yep, and so you know, once you establish contact you will be given a familiar that will travel and fight with you until you take up your position as King"**

'So what, I'm gonna have a fox follow me around everywhere I go?'

"**Yep, pretty much, it will likely be a young fox, that way it can bond with you, it will likely have anywhere from one to three tails, anyway get going"**

'Right' Naruto turned back into his full sized fox form and took off at full speed back to Jiraiya.

Another hour later and Naruto had arrived back to the clearing he and Jiraiya were at earlier, he was surprised to find Jiraiya still there, he was fully expecting him to have left to seek out some 'Research' while he was there, he was also asleep leaning against a tree, Naruto decided a proper wake up was in order, he loved to scare people.

Naruto walked slowly up to Jiraiya and stooped down to be right in front of the sleeping man, he then drew in a deep breath and roared as loud as he could, right in Jiraiya's face. He almost knocked himself out when he smashed into the tree branch above him from jumping so hard from Naruto's roar.

Once Jiraiya finished rubbing his head, and Naruto finished rolling in the grass laughing Naruto turned into a human. "So, Jiraiya. Care to show me the summoning technique?"

Jiraiya mumbled something about troublesome foxes and nodded. He bit his thumb and went through some hand seals and smashed his hand into the ground before him. "Kuchiyose no Justu!" A large black seal spread out from his palm along the ground, and a second later a small orange toad appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The toad looked around and saw Jiraiya, he wave a webbed foot "Yo, what's up Jiraiya?" He asked

Jiraiya shrugged "Nothing much Gamakichi, I was just showing the _gaki_ here how to summon" He said while gesturing towards Naruto.

Gamakichi looked over to Naruto and frowned "Oi, you look, and smell like a fox"

Naruto grinned evilly and chuckled "That would be because I am one"

The little toad cocked his head to the side "Nani?" Naruto just grinned further and turned into his full sized fox version and towered over Gamakichi, he then bowed down so he was as low to the ground as he could without touching it "Heir to the Kitsune throne, at your service"

This was a first for Naruto, he had completely baffled a supernatural being, and he laughed his ass off at the look the toad gave him. Once Naruto finished laughing the little toad cleared his throat "Well, this is big news indeed. I need to tell pops about this, I'll see you around Jiraiya" Jiraiya tossed him a half-assed wave and the toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jiraiya turned his attention back to Naruto "Come with me for a second Naruto" Naruto turned back into a human and followed Jiraiya, he led the two over to a very large, very deep looking cavern in the ground, Naruto gave Jiraiya a questioning look "So, why did you bring me here?"

Jiraiya turned to Naruto with a grin on his face "Now that you're done fooling around, I want you to try the Kuchiyose no Justu in a life or death situation" Jiraiya then kicked Naruto square in the stomach launching him off the cliff. Naruto's eye's widened as he realized what Jiraiya did, and with a very calm look on his face he spoke a few words as he flew backwards that made Jiraiya very nervous "You're going to die when I get out of here" He then plunged into the depths of the chasm, and then a thought hit Jiraiya "Hmm, I wonder if there are any foxes big enough to save him if the Kyuubi is locked inside him?...uh oh"

Naruto was falling through the earth at an incredible speed, the entire side of the opening was lined with huge razor sharp spikes, and Naruto was getting far to close to some. "Come on! What were the damn handsigns! I wasn't even watching that closely when he did it the first time! I'm so gonna kill him If I get out of here!"

Eventually a switch clicked in his head and he remembered the hand signs Jiraiya used, and he went to bring his hand to his mouth to bite his thumb. But right before he got his hand to his mouth he hit the wall of the cavern and his entire midsection was ripped apart by a large spike, Naruto yelped from the vicious injury, if the feeling of hitting the wall at some one hundred and twenty MPH wasn't enough, he now had the pain of his stomach being shredded to bits, and pieces of him were flying out of the still gaping wound. he swiped his hand through the blood that was now pouring out of his stomach and ran through the seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled while pushing a whole lot of chakra into the jutsu.

Then something appeared below him in a huge puff of smoke, and then Naruto smashed into the top of whatever it was, somehow Jiraiya didn't plan that even if he summoned something he would still smash into the top of it just as hard as he would the bottom of the cave_**(Honestly, I never get the logic behind stunts like these. Once you fall a certain distance you hit terminal velocity, 120MPH, from then on distance no longer matters, you could fall three hundred feet, or five miles, you will hit the ground just as hard all the same)**_, fortunately Naruto wasn't a Hanyou for nothing. Naruto knocked on what he assumed was the head of whatever he was now sitting on "Hey, there a Fox down there?" Sure enough a voice answered from the now dissipating cloud of smoke.

"**Yes, there is Naruto-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you so soon after signing the contract"**

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, you saved me, my jackass of a teacher threw me off a cliff to teach me how to summon"

"**Would you like me to 'take care' of him Naruto-sama?" **

**Naruto chuckled "No thanks, but I would like you to get us the hell out of this cave, if you don't mind"**

" **I would gladly do it, hold on tight" Naruto held onto the fox using chakra and the fox jumped extremely high, straight up out of the 'ditch' as it was compared to the fox, and up into the afternoon sun revealing the fox in all it's glory. The fox was absolutely huge, it had 7 tails fanned out behind it, and it's fur was a mix between a deep orange and a fiery yellow, the fox almost looked as if it was on fire, it was truly majestic in all rights. The fox landed on the ground outside of the cavern and bowed down so Naruto could jump off, and he did. **

**He landed on the ground with a groan and a 'splat' as more blood splashed out from the rapidly shrinking wound onto the dusty ground, turning it a muddy brown/red, he turned to the now waiting fox and addressed it.**

"Hey I was wondering, You guys have names too right? I know other summons do, but you guys aren't like regular summons are you?"

**The fox nodded "You are correct on both accounts Naruto-sama, we do have individual names, and we are different from summons, unlike summons we don't live in the summons realm, we live in the demon real. They are almost the exact same, except for what lives in them"**

Naruto nodded, taking in the information given "So, what's your name then?"

"**My name is Kaen, Naruto-sama"**

Naruto smiled "'Blaze' huh? It suits you well, Kyuubi mentioned me receiving a familiar, do you know anything about that?"

"**I do Naruto-sama, your familiar will arrive once I am dismissed, would you like me to leave now ?"**

Naruto shrugged "I suppose, I mean it won't be very good if Konoha looks out their windows and sees a giant fox in the woods. Haha"

Kaen bowed to Naruto once more **"Very well, I will see you around then Koutei"**

Before Naruto could say anything about being called Emperor Kaen disappeared in a plume of smoke, a moment later there was another distinctive 'poof' and another, much smaller fox appeared, though it was still large, it was only slightly smaller then Naruto's full size, and it had two tails waving lazily about behind it, the fox was a picture perfect fox impression, it had bright orange fur, with white tips on it's ears, tails, and a white underbelly.

The fox walked up to Naruto and bowed low like the last fox **"Greetings Naruto-sama, I am Kouken, and I have been designated to be your familiar" **Unlike the last fox, this ones voice was softer and more gentle, and yet still held that powerful demonic edge. Naruto sighed

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Kouken nodded **"That's correct, why, is that a problem?"**

Naruto shook his head "No, I was just a little caught off guard, I just wasn't expecting a female to want to be a bodyguard"

The fox managed to chuckle **"Naruto-sama, there are many powerful females in the world of Kitsune's, you of all should know this, you've known Kyuubi-sama for quite a while now, and she was the last Koutei"**

Naruto nodded "That is a very good point Kouken, I'm sorry if I seemed a bit sexist, Umm you can change size like all foxes right?"

Kouken nodded **"Why, would you like me to become smaller?"**

Naruto shrugged "While I personally don't care, you would probably get attacked on site in Konoha, so how small can you become?"

Kouken thought for a second before answering **"I can become as small as a baby kit, my shape shifting prowess was one of the reasons I was chosen to be your familiar, it was assumed that I would need to be inconspicuous"**

Naruto nodded "You can hide your second tail too right? Again, it's like a kill on sight thing in Konoha, sorry"

"You know Naruto-sama, if my being inconspicuous is so important, why don't I just assume my human form?"

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "Nani? You can do that?"

Kouken smiled, which managed to not look predatory **"You aren't the only one that can do it Naruto-sama, all foxes can assume a human form, it's part of our ability as shape shifters"**

Naruto smiled and was about to respond when he had an incredible idea, one that could possibly change everything. "One moment please Kouken" she nodded 'Kyuubi, that means you can become human right?'

"**Yeah...so what's so important?"**

'Kage bunshins! You know how I can switch my consciousness between clones? Well why couldn't I also have my alternate personalities switch between clones? Both you and Zabuza have the ability to 'control' me if I allow it, so why couldn't you occupy a clone and henge it into your human form!?'

Kyuubi was silent for over a minute, and then screamed in a very girly way, despite the deep voice **"OH KAMI. Naruto-kun you're a complete genius! How come I never thought of that before?!"**

Naruto decided to be an ass 'Cause you're not as good as me' **"Oh shut it, now make a bunshin, NOW! I'm getting outta here! Zabuza, you coming?"**

"_Yeah sure, whatever, make me a clone too" _

Naruto went through the hand seal quickly and two clones appeared, one on either side, then both clones poofed again, and one turned into Zabuza, and the other turned into the most beautiful woman Naruto had ever seen.

She had the same glowing crimson slitted eyes that Naruto had, she even had the deep whisker marks like Naruto, she had mid-back length hair that was blood red like Naruto's, she had a to die for body, and her breasts were the perfect size for her body, they didn't seem out of place, just perfect.

She had long toned legs and a flat toned stomach. She was wearing a black and red top, somewhat similar to Narutos, except many sizes smaller and instead of a fox head on the back it had a blood red Kyuubi, also her top left her entire mid-drift bare. She was also wearing a short black skirt, that went to about mid thigh, it had crimson flames dancing up from the bottom hem, she looked like she could kick some ass and look drop-dead gorgeous doing it. Finally her wardrobe was finished off with a pair of long black open toed boots that went up to just past her knees.

She leaned back and cracked her back in a very non-feminine way "Ohhh god it feels good to be outside, twelve years. I wasn't sure if I could last forever in there!" Now that she wasn't a giant terrifying fox, she had a powerful, yet gentle voice.

Zabuza was in a similar state to Naruto at the way Kyuubi looked, and he also recovered before Naruto "We are so playing strip poker when we get back inside his mind!" Naruto bopped him on the head, but since he used way more chakra then normal on the clones he didn't dispel.

All the attention focused on Kyuubi seemed to irk Kouken, because once the boys recovered from Kyuubi's new look she transformed into her human form.

From the cloud emerged a young girl, she looked to be Naruto's age, she too like Naruto and Kyuubi had glowing red eyes, but no whisker marks. Her hair was a fiery orange, and was tied up into a bun on the back of her head, she also had quite a to-die-for body She had on a purple and black vest, over a short sleeved blue shirt. She had on a white mini skirt over black spandex shorts that went to a bit above her knees. She too was wearing open toed black boots, but hers only went to mid calf.

She walked over to Naruto and gave him her best puppy-dog eyes "How do I look Naruto-sama?"

Naruto paled 'ooh crap if these two are going to start competing over me I'm going to die' "You look beautiful Kouken, you will definitely stand out among the people of Konoha, but seeing as I am who I am, who gives a damn lets stand out!"

Kouken blushed slightly at Naruto's blatant comment about her beauty, at this point Jiraiya, who had gone into hiding after he kicked Naruto off the cliff came out, and was both as giddy as a school girl and confused as hell, there standing over with Naruto were the two most beautiful women he'd ever seen, even if one was under aged, and Zabuza, who was know to be dead since Naruto killed him himself. He also didn't fail to notice the now almost closed wound in Naruto's abdomen, which was still leaking blood out alarmingly.

Jiraiya walked out into the clearing and over to Naruto once he got close enough Kyuubi bashed him on the head. "Oww, what was that for?" he asked from where he was now sitting on the ground rubbing his head.

"That was for throwing my Naruto-kun off of a cliff as training! You could have killed us you baka, and look what happened to Naruto-kun!" she grabbed Naruto and pointed at the huge blood soaked rip in his jacket.

"As a matter of fact, I want you to pay to fix my jacket Jiraiya, or Kyuubi and Kouken here will have some fun with you while me and Zabuza have some popcorn, and no it won't be fun for you" Naruto said, with a completely straight face, despite the implication of what else 'having fun' could be construed as.

Jiraiya's eyes grew larger then dinner plates "K-Kyuubi? That sexy thing is the Kyuubi?" he asked pointing to Kyuubi.

Naruto and Kyuubi both nodded and Naruto spoke "Yes, she is. after you threw my ass off the cliff I thought of a way to let Kyuubi, and even Zabuza here out to 'play'"

Jiraiya was near hysteric "You let the Kyuubi out? WHY!? And another thing, I thought you killed Zabuza, what the hell is he doing here?"

Naruto frowned "I let Kyuubi out because she's not gonna do anything bad, And yes I did kill Zabuza, Kubikiri Houcho is Sentient and absorbed his soul and bam, here you go, Zabuza"

Jiraiya nodded, though still a bit confused "You know if any news gets out that you willingly let the Kyuubi out 'for a stroll' you will probably get banished, if not executed"

Naruto shrugged "If it happens it happens, Kyuubi didn't choose to get locked up in me, she had no choice in it just like I did. So I'm gonna let her spend as much time in the real world as possible, and If I get banished, or they try to execute me, I guess Konoha's gonna have some real trouble once I become a full fledged demon."

Jiraiya nodded then pointed at Kouken "Ok if that ones Kyuubi, who's this one?"

Naruto made a gesture towards Kouken "This here is Kouken, she is my familiar, sent from the Kitsune realm to protect me until I become a full fledged demon"

Jiraiya nodded once more "Care to tell me how you plan to explain two very feral looking women appearing out of nowhere? And a famous Missing-nin too?"

Naruto grinned evilly "Simple, two foxes sent to protect me as the Kyuubi's container, it's half true, and Zabuza I'll tell the truth, he's a representation of his soul in my mind. Now then, if you're done with the interrogation lets go back to the village" Naruto took off his cloak and tossed it to Zabuza, "You might wanna put that on so people don't know who you are just yet"

Zabuza nodded and put on the cloak and drew the hood over his head hiding his face, Jiraiya sighed and disappeared in a plume of smoke, Naruto and his now four man group headed back towards the village with Naruto in the front Kyuubi behind him to the left, Kouken behind him to the right, and Zabuza in the rear.

Naruto's group jumped the walls deciding they didn't want to deal with the two guards, then the four man cell started to stalk through the streets towards a certain Ramen bar Naruto hadn't visited since he got back from wave. Naruto was walking through the streets uncloaked for the first time, and he was drawing a huge amount of attention, along with the two women by his sides. The general look was pure hatred and in many cases fear, even. Naruto noticed, with a hint of nervousness that a lot of the younger women were sending him hungry looks and his two companions hateful glares. While he understood it was the pheromones causing it, it still made him uneasy.

Everywhere they walked the streets cleared for Naruto's group, one specifically stupid drunken villager decided to make a show of himself though. "Tch, Look the demon got himself a couple of demon whores" The second he finished his sentence Naruto moved in a brief blur.

He whipped Kubikiri Houcho around like a bat, smashing it into the mans ribs, definitely shattering a few, and sent the man flying across the street into a small stand of goods being sold. Naruto merely put the blade back and spoke in a voice that was no less than bone chilling "If anyone dares to insult my friends, they will meet a fate worse than his" They then continued on their path to Ichiraku's.

The group arrived at Ichiraku's with no more insults from the villagers, and most of the hateful glares were now replaced with fearful ones, they entered through the curtain and took their seats, Naruto took the center seat and each girl sat on either side of him, and Zabuza sat next to Kyuubi. Once they were settled Naruto called out "Oi, Tsuchi-san are you there? I got some more customers for you to feed!"

Tsuchi came around from the back and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Naruto and his female companions. "Naruto, is that you!? What happened? And who are these ladies, or that strange man?"

Naruto groaned "Yes it's me, seal problems, and this is Kouken" he said motioning to Kouken "And..." he said while motioning to Kyuubi "Megami" She finished. Tsuchi paled "So your names are Guardian and Goddess? They are definitely unique names, for unique ladies"

Naruto nodded "Ok, you three pick out whatever you want, I myself will have my usual, Tsuchi-san"

Tsuchi nodded "Coming right up, I'll give the rest of you a few moments to decide"

After a few minutes everyone had decided on what they wanted and placed their orders. Not to long after that Tsuchi came back with everyone's food, after Tsuchi went back into the back of the store Naruto turned to Kyuubi "Is your name really Megami, Kyuu-chan? Or did you make it up on the spot?"

Kyuubi laughed "It really is my name Naruto-kun, You didn't think that Kyuubi was my real name did you? It's just a title"

Naruto frowned "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I've known you for over two years and you just now decide to tell me your name"

Megami shrugged "I dunno, I've been called Kyuubi for so long now it kind of became my name, I never really even noticed the fact that you weren't calling me my real name"

Naruto sighed "Alright lets change the subject, we've got a while before the finals, how much can you guys teach me before then?"

Megami(As she will generally be referred to from here on) tapped her chin for a moment "Well, I could teach you demonic jutsu's, but most of them would kill your opponent instantly so that kind of rules them out...oh kami I cant believe I forgot about it! I could teach you how to use the Kitsune Doujutsu"

Naruto picked his jaw up from the floor "I have a doujutsu?"

Megami smiled at his reaction "Yeah...I can't believe I forgot about it this long, all Kitsune have it, but since you're only a Hanyou for now you probably can only use the first stage"

Naruto nodded and turned towards Zabuza "Ok, doujutsu training it is, Zabuza anything you can teach me?"

Zabuza grinned like the madman he is "Of course kid, I could teach you water jutsu's and more Kenjutsu Katas"

Naruto grinned back, then turned to Kouken "Kouken, there anything you could show me too?"

Kouken frowned "I wouldn't know anything more then Kyuubi-sama does, sorry Naruto-sama"

Megami reached over and bopped Kouken over the head "baka, don't call me Kyuubi-sama out here, call me Megami. Do you want to give us away?"

Kouken rubbed her head and frowned "I'm sorry Ky..Megami-sama"

Kyuubi smiled warmly "It's alright, everyone makes mistakes just be careful about it thats all"

The rest of the meal was more or less eaten in silence, once everyone finished their chosen dishes Naruto paid the bill and they all headed off towards Naruto's 'private' training ground, they made it there without another incident, once they arrived there Zabuza and Kouken just lounged out under a tree while Naruto and Megami went towards the center of the field.

Megami stopped and turned back to Naruto "Alright Naruto-kun, first I'm going to explain what exactly the Doujutsu can do, then I'm going to tell you how to activate it"

"Alright, so the doujutsu's name is Naiteki Boushi, and as the name suggests it lets you see inside of people, but not in a relative sense, the first stage allows you to see peoples emotions. The first stage is likely all you can use until you become a full demon, so I wont bother to explain the rest until then. Now, to activate it you merely have to concentrate your chakra to the backs of your eyes, go ahead and try it now"

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes, he then focused his chakra to the backs of his eyes, which made his eyes tingle and itch slightly. He opened his eyes a moment later and was a bit startled, Megami was giving off an aura of different colors. "Uhh, Megami...you're glowing"

Megami smiled, and her aura changed color slightly "Yes, I should be, you see the Aura that is given off is the emotions of the person, and it's color coordinated for the different emotions"

Naruto smiled brightly at Megami "Care to explain which colors mean what?"

She smiled sheepishly "Hah, oops that would help wouldn't it? Very well, here we go,

Pink is Love/affection

Blue is Confidence

Red is Lust or Fury, you have to be sure which it is, though both could be dangerous, haha

Green is Calm/Prepared

Yellow is Shame

Purple is Fear

Black is Anger/hate, and in large amounts Rage, another one to be careful of, it can quickly turn to lust or fury

Orange is Jealousy

Teal is Sadness

These emotions show up in different amounts in a person's aura, by judging from which colors are preset and in what amounts you can tell almost exactly how a person is feeling in certain situations, Take for example back the first time you fought Zabuza, Sasukes Aura would have been Blue, Purple and Orange. Blue because he was confidant he would do what was needed, Purple because he was a little scarred of what could happen, and Orange because he was jealous of you doing so well"

Surprisingly Naruto just absorbed all of the information Megami threw at him and understood it all on the first shot, Naruto then noticed what the colors of her aura were, and what it said about her, There was a large amount of pink and blue, a bit of red, and about as much yellow as red. He opened his mouth and spoke quietly "Megami, your aura what are you shameful about? What do you have to be shameful about?"

She instantly regretted teaching him about the Doujutsu, there was no hiding her feelings now "I'm shameful because I like you Naruto-kun"

Naruto frowned and looked down "You're ashamed that you like me?"

Great, now she made him feel like shit! "No Naruto-kun, I mean I really really like you, I love you, not like a son or student"

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled "This is bad for what reason?"

For her part she was completely stunned with the way he was reacting "What do you mean? We've known each other for the past two years, and up until you turned into a demon we've been acting like mother and son, don't you think it's weird!?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, you were there for me when I needed someone the most, so you acted like my mother for me, you did it because you cared for me and wanted to protect me, and wouldn't anyone who loves someone do anything to protect them like a mother? You only acted like my mother, you weren't actually her. So what's wrong if we love each other?"

Megami caught the last sentence and the way he worded it "Did you just say you love me Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked straight into her eyes and smiled warmly "I guess I did Megami-_chan_"

In one swift move, that completely caught Naruto off-guard Megami wrapped her arms around Narutos shoulder's and planted her lips on his, Naruto was surprised, but kissed her back, with all the fury he had with Anko, they didn't move past a simple liplock, but they both enjoyed it quite a lot.

Once they broke the kiss to get some air they just sat there and held each other in a loving embrace for a few minutes, After a few more minutes of holding each other Zabuza came over and interrupted their moment, "Right well I know you two are having a moment and all, but we do have things to do, like you know training for the finals, and I'd like to get this training done sooner rather then later"

Both Naruto and Megami sighed and stood up, Megami walked off to sit with Kouken, though in reality she wasn't even on earth anymore, she was up at cloud nine, and she was renting a hotel there for a while.

Naruto and Zabuza trained in more Kenjutsu Katas for a while and Zabuza showed Naruto the Water dragon jutsu, he didn't master it but he was able to get the dragon to form, which was incredible according to Zabuza.

The rest of the time before the finals was spent similarly, Jiraiya had disappeared after the first day, So Megami and Zabuza trained Naruto, and Naruto and Megami grew closer and closer. Naruto also started becoming fast friends with Kouken, but he knew she liked him too from his Naiteki Boushi, he knew he couldn't get too close to her though or tons of bad shit would start to rain on him. He already didn't know what was his situation with Anko was, and now he was technically _with_ Megami, and now another girl liked him too? He was all to unsure of exactly what he should do with everything, he was new to the whole 'love and romance' scene.

It was the day of the finals before Naruto knew it, he wasn't worried in the least about his fight, he could have beaten Neji without any kind of new training, but now he had a small arsenal of water jutsus to use too, and he was much better with his Zanbato, again not that he needed it.

Once everyone was set and ready the 'crew' as they had come to be known throughout Konoha headed out towards the stadium, as per the norm now the people in the streets parted for the group, no one wanted to face the wrath of the demon, or his concubines now, let alone the strange cloaked figure in the back who almost never spoke. They arrived at the stadium before long, After a bit of an argument Naruto convinced Kouken to go with Megami and Zabuza and watch the fight without interfering. The three of them went up into the stands while Naruto went down into the arena to stand with the other combatants.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They spotted Naruto's female teammate and went and sat next to her, she immediately turned to them and started talking "Are you guys friends of Naruto's? I saw you come in with him, and the talk of the town is well...that you're his...um...whores"

Megami smiled evilly "You could say we're 'friends' of his, This is Kouken, and Zetsumei, And I am Megami, We're Naruto-kuns' best friends, and bodyguards"

Sakura nodded "You sure have some interesting names, Guardian, Goddess, and Death"

Megami smiled "You're one to talk, you're name isn't all that normal either, _ spring cherry blossom_"

Sakura's eyes widened "H-how do you know my name? I never told you it"

Megami chuckled "We're friends of Naruto-kun's remember? He does speak of you sometimes"

Sakura got a slightly hopeful glint in her eye "Naruto talks about me? What does he say?"

Megami smiled warmly 'I knew she was interested in him' "He doesn't say much, but generally he comments on how smart you are" while technically it was a boldfaced lie and Naruto never talked of his teammates, she needed something to cover her ass

Sakura looked as if Sasuke had just said he loved her(in Canon that is). "Does he really compliment me like that?" Before Megami could respond Zetsumei/Zabuza interrupted, "Naruto's fight is about to start, you might want to focus"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Down in the arena

All the other combatants had left up into the stands to watch the fight, leaving just Naruto, Neji and the Proctor, "Are you two ready for your fight? The rules are the same as in the preliminary matches, last man standing wins, killing is allowed but I will stop it before that if possible, now Are you ready?"

Naruto and Neji both responded with a "Hai" Neji had an emotionless mask on, while Naruto was grinning like a fiend.

The proctor nodded "Alright then, Hajime!" The proctor jumped back to leave Naruto and Neji room, Naruto focused chakra to his eye's and took a look a Neji. 'So, he's confident, calm, sad, and angry...hmm, that sure is a strange combination'

"So, Neji you're confident that you'll win in this fight?"

Neji smirked "It is your destiny to fall before me today in this fight, everyone has a predetermined fate, and yours is to lose here"

'The mystery thickens' "Really? So what clued you in to everyone having predetermined fates?"

Neji's smirk faded "As a member of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan it is my destiny to serve the head family, this was proven to me long ago"

Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk "That so? What pray tell proved this fact to you? What stops you from living your own life and creating your own fate?"

(Lets just say we skipped the fifteen minutes of emotional banter between them from canon, Naruto's a hardass after all)

Neji reached up and took off his head band, revealing a green seal on his forehead that was disturbingly close to a Swastika Neji pointed to the seal "You see this seal? It is placed on all members of the branch family, the moment I received this seal my fate was sealed as a servant to the head family"

'Seals? Now this is getting interesting!' "And what is so special about that seal that makes it rule your destiny?"

Neji's face contorted into a full blown scowl "This seal allows any head family member to kill any branch member on a moments notice for disobeying orders, my father was killed using this very seal when I was 5 years old"

Naruto face was now nearly morphed into a full fledged grin "So, you don't really believe in a predetermined destiny do you? You use fate as an excuse to be a coward and hide from the power of the seal, merely because you lost your father to it, correct?"

Neji was furious "You know nothing of what it's like to have your life controlled by a seal that was placed on you by another, or too lose your only family to the seal"

That was it, Naruto broke down into a full blown laughing fit, once he caught his breath he responded to Neji's accusation "Let me clue you into something Neji, I know more about how a seal can change your life then you could ever hope to"

Neji scowled at Naruto "Just how is that?"

Naruto reached up and unzipped his jacket, he then took it off and tossed it to the side, where it smashed into the ground making a large crater. Naruto channeled some chakra and the large seal of the Kyuubi could be seen, if you were to look closely, and to know what to look for you could see many parts of the seal was missing, indicating it being only half there.

Naruto gestured to the seal "Do you see this seal Neji?" Neji nodded. Naruto motioned all over him "Now do you see all these scars?" Again, Neji nodded. "This seal is the cause for a vast majority of these scars(well, it was for the old scars) This seal that you see before you is the reason the entire village hates me just for being alive"

"Tell me something Neji, have you ever had an assassination attempt on your life?" Neji shook his head.

"Have you ever had a mob of drunken villagers attack a 4 year old you with knives and clubs and broken bottles" Neji again shook his head

"Guess what Neji, I have. I've had your worst nightmares happen to me, all because of this seal. I've never had a family, and I've never had a single real friend, and you know what?"

"What" Neji responded

Naruto chuckled "I still make my own destiny, nothing will stop me from making my own life, especially you, and you know what? Those villagers can go to hell with their beliefs, I find the people that like the real me, and they become my family"

Neji frowned "I suppose I will need to show you that you cannot change your destiny then." Neji dropped down into a low Jyuuken stance and motioned for Naruto to come.

Naruto grinned and jabbed Kubikiri Houcho into the ground, after all his goal was to beat his ass silly, not kill him.

Naruto flared his chakra slightly and ran through a long series of hand seals, he ended the chain and called out his jutsu "Suiton(?): Doragan no jutsu!" all the moisture in the air around Naruto condensed into a large sphere of water, the sphere then slowly stretched out into a long tube, and slowly shaped into a vicious dragon with large teeth, the dragon coiled up a bit near Naruto, Naruto raised an arm towards Neji "Attack". The dragon instantly launched itself at high speed across the arena, flying straight at Neji with it's gaping dagger filled mouth heading right for Neji's chest, right as the dragon was about to impact on Neji he suddenly started spinning rapidly and blue dome of chakra formed around him and obliterated the dragon, Neji yelled out "Kaiten!"

Naruto grinned evily "So, you have an 'absolute' defense huh? Tell me something Neji, how useful will it be if you cannot see your enemy?" Naruto flashed through some more hand signs "Kirigakure no jutsu" a very dense mist settled over the arena, completely concealing Naruto and Neji, Neji called out to Naruto "I am a Hyuuge we have the Byakugan, A simple mist wont help you"

Now it was time for Naruto's sinister chuckle to flow through the mist "Don't you think I know of the Byakugan? I've changed this jutsu into my own, I've surged my own chakra throughout the mist, no doujutsu can see through the mist, because it's a mist of chakra"

Neji was suddenly a bit worried "Byakugan!" he looked around and sure enough it was like he was surrounded in chakra, he couldn't see anything through it, the unsettling thing about it was that the chakra was red, not blue. "What are you!?" Neji called out to the mist

The sinister chuckle returned "I am the one who will change your destiny." Naruto created 20 Kage Bunshins and had them position themselves around Neji, while Neji didn't know where Naruto was, Naruto could smell Neji fine, and hear his breathing.

20 voices from every direction around Neji spoke almost simultaneously "Give up Neji, you cant hope to beat me, give up and we wont harm you"

Neji laughed coldly "Don't think your silly game can scare me, mere Bunshins cant hurt me"

An evil dark laugh pierced the Mist "If only they were regular Bunshin eh? Have fun Neji" All around Neji the 20 clones started hand seals, each one slightly after the other, each clone finished their signs and called out "Suiton: Dangan no jutsu!" but with the delay they each fired about half a second after the one before it, just how Naruto wanted.

The first water bullet launched though the mist straight for Neji, Neji heard the clone call out the jutsu and started his Kaiten to block it, it worked but Kaiten is short lived and only blocked 3 of the bullets, after he stopped spinning another water bullet slammed into him, then another and another, after the remaining 17 water bullets finished smashing Neji around the mist rose from the arena.

The crowd were completely stunned, down in the arena were 20 'demon brats' surrounding a bloody and beaten Neji Hyuuga, prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, the boy looked like he just went 15 rounds with Rocky himself, yet he was slowly leaning forward to get up to face the demon. Naruto saw this and walked up to Neji and planted a foot on his chest and pushed him back onto the ground.

"Give up Neji, I have altered your fate here in this fight, to prove to you that your life is in your hands. Sure you cant control everything that happens, but ultimately it is your choice that determines what happens to you"

Neji scowled at him "No, I am destined to beat you, I will beat you" Neji then started leaning up again, Naruto sighed and walked away from Neji. He reappeared a moment later with Kubikiri Houcho in hand "I really didn't want to do this, surrender or I will remove your head from the rest of you" Naruto leveled the blade at Neji's neck.

Neji frowned "I will never surrender to the likes of you, I will defeat you, It is my destiny!"

Naruto sighed deeply "Have it your way then, Naruto swung Kubikiri Houcho back and wound up a powerful swing "Good night Hyuuga, sweet dreams!" Naruto swung his giant blade at the Hyuuga's head, the entire arena was silent as the blade drew closer, then at the last possible second Naruto turned the sword and smashed Neji across the head with the flat of the sword, the impact was still vicious and sent Neji flying across the arena where he landed in front of the proctor.

"Oi, you might want to take him to the medics, he's probably got a cracked skull, and he's gonna have the migraine of his life, if he wakes up" Naruto reattached his Zanbato to his back using chakra after he put his jacket back on. As he walked past the proctor he mumbled just loud enough for the proctor to hear "Here I was hoping for something fun, nothing more then a academy lesson"

The proctor smirked and called for the medics to get Neji, they came and carried him out of the arena on a stretcher, once he was gone he called down the next contestants, "Kiba Inuzuka and Tenten Kurasuke(Never knew her last name, so I made one) please come down into the arena" Both of them walked down into the arena, Kiba was incredibly overconfident in that he was fighting a 'weak' women, and Tenten was planning how many times she should stab him before finishing him.

They both met in the center of the arena and stood face to face about 5 feet apart, the proctor walked up between them "Alright then, are you two ready?" Kiba smirked "Ready as I can be to fight some chick" As his foolish words left his mouth a venomous grin crawled across Tentens' face "I'm plenty ready to deal with this trash"

The proctor nodded "Alright then, you two know the rules, Hajime!"

Kiba immediately jumped back, as did Tenten. Akamaru jumped from his position on top of Kiba's head and landed next to him "Lets make this quick Akamaru! Man-Beast transformation!" Akamaru disappeared in a plume of smoke and turned into a feral clone of Kiba, Kiba himself also turned more Feral and was on all fours, "All right! Gatsuuga!"

Both Kiba and Akamaru dove at Tenten and started to spin very fast, they charged at her while spinning and went to take her out with one shot. Tenten wouldn't have any of that and back flipped out of danger, at the apex of her flip she flung 2 Kunai, one at each 'Kiba'.

With her expert marksman skills she easily hit both of them in the right thigh, Kiba landed on the ground on his knee while grabbing his thigh. Akamaru turned back into himself and bounced across the ground with the Kunai stuck in his hind leg.

While Kiba was busy with his injury Tenten dashed over and lifted Akamaru up by the scruff of his neck, then she put a Kunai to his throat and whistled to get Kiba's attention "You really should pay better attention to the battle going on around you, fool. Forfeit the match or I kill him" Kiba turned and saw her holding the blade to Akamarus' throat, and he mentally swore for letting them get separated.

"Bullshit, you don't got what it takes" He _really _hoped she was bluffing.

Tenten pressed the blade a bit harder into his throat and he started whimpering, Kiba frowned "Damn it! Fine I forfeit, let go of him!"

Tenten put the Kunai away and put Akamaru down, who limped back over to Kiba. Kiba held him in his arms and limped off to the medics. "Winner, Tenten Kurasuke"

Tenten sighed "That was too easy" She turned and walked back up to seats to join the other Genin.

Naruto had been watching the fights' emotions with his eyes and he had already expected Kiba to lose, he was overconfident and he had a disturbingly high amount of lust directed towards Tenten. Naruto had also noticed some other things about peoples emotions with his eyes, namely people close to him and it was making him uneasy, when he sat down he noticed Sakura had a fairly large bit of pink in her aura, and also some red, along with a bit of purple. Ino had a lot more red, no pink and a lot purple.

'Great, Sakura might like me and thinks I'm hot, and shes scared of me. Ino just thinks I'm hot and wants me and is terrified' Naruto mused to himself, then the proctor called the next contestants, the fight he and everyone else had been waiting for, "Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara, please come forward for your match"

Gaara appeared in the arena in a cloud of sand, Sasuke merely jumped down into the arena from the stands, they both walked forward and met each others eyes. Sasuke grinned, and Gaara remained emotionless. "Ok, are you guys ready?" they nodded "Ok, you know the rules, Hajime!" The proctor jumped back from the two, and Sasuke jumped back as well, Gaara remained motionless, he didn't so much as uncross his arms.

Sasuke's grin turned into a smirk "So, you're not gonna make the first move huh? Guess I'll show you the power of an Uchiha" Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Gaara, his hard right punch just barely being blocked by Gaara's sand. Sasuke disappeared again and appeared on the opposite side swinging in with a hard left roundhouse, which was also blocked by the sand, Sasuke frowned and decided to step it up a notch.

He jumped back a few feet and started to run around Gaara at incredible speeds, kicking up dirt and sand all around the two into a mini tornado, then he started to throw feint attacks at Gaara to draw the sand away from his true attack. He appeared behind Gaara and threw and incredibly hard haymaker, Gaara turned to look just in time to receive the punch full on in the face. He was sent flying for about 8 feet before he landed and slide to a stop.

Gaara slowly stood and frowned, he formed a hand seal and all of his sand started to form around him in an incredibly dense ball. Sasuke tried attacking the ball, only to receive bloody knuckles and sore shins.

"I guess it's time to bring out the new technique then" Sasuke jumped backwards, all the way up the side of the arena wall, he ran through a string of hand signs and unbuckled the restraint on his left arm, He began to focus his chakra to his palm, where it collected into a bright burning ball of electricity, it crackled like the chirping of a thousand birds, Sasuke threw his arm out behind him and ran at full speed down the wall, ripping a deep gouge in the wall with his fist, he leapt across the field easily once at the bottom and slammed his fist into the sphere of sand and called out "Chidori!"

Then, a blood chilling scream rang out from within the sphere of sand, and something clamped down onto Sasuke's arm, painfully. Sasuke knew he was in trouble if he didn't do something about it. He increased the charge to his Chidori briefly and ripped his arm free of the sphere and jumped back.

At this moment a large explosion echoed from the Hokage's box. At this same moment Naruto noticed feathers were falling slowly in the air, and he noticed everyone in the stadium was slumped over in their chairs, asleep. Well everyone except a few Shinobi, like Sakura who was next to him. Naruto furrowed his brow for a second in thought 'What the hell, everyone was hit by a Genjutsu but it didn't affect me, I didn't even release it' Kyuubi perked up through their mental link.

"**It's because you're a demon, and because the life you've had. It will take a stronger Genjutsu to affect you, and an even stronger one to actually influence your mind"**

'Cool, back to the action, thanks Megami' Naruto refocused on everything around him and noticed battles were now raging all over the stadium, Sound Shinobi were everywhere battling the leaf nins, he also noticed there was now a gaping hole in the arena wall and Sasuke and Gaara were gone.

Naruto and his 'crew' jumped into action and started to take out sound Shinobi left and right, but before they could take out more then 7 Kakashi and Gai appeared with Sound Shinobi under their arms, unconscious. "Naruto, You, Sakura, and Shikamaru follow Sasuke and bring him back to the village"

Naruto nodded "Sure, two things though, I'm not bringing Shikamaru's lazy ass, and I'm leaving my guards with you to help clean up these guys, I can handle the Ichibi alone, Shika will just get in the way, or ask questions"

Kakashi sighed, but had no real other option "Fine then, get going I'll summon Pakkun to track him for you" Kakashi went to bite his thumb but Naruto grabbed his hand "No need Kakashi, I'm me remember? My sense of smell is better then any dogs" Kakashi nodded and mentally slapped himself for forgetting Naruto's new senses and powers "Ok, get going then, you don't have long before Sasuke catches up to him"

Naruto nodded and grabbed Sakura and they followed through the hole Sasuke had left through, and in no time they were jumping from tree to tree hot on Sasuke's trail. While they were jumping Kyuubi contacted Naruto.

"**Naruto-kun, I think I should tell you this, it will be very important in the coming fight, all this time you've been using your own power. When you hide your ears and tails you also suppress almost all of your demonic chakra and strength. So there is a good chance you will have to release your features for the fight."**

'Ok, is that all though?'

"**No, it's about the Bijuu's they are different from your everyday tailed beasts or demons, they are much more powerful then the standard tailed animals, such as Ichibi, even though he only has one tail, he would be more then a match for a 6 tailed fox, so be very careful, If Shukaku somehow comes out you have to find a way to remove or kill him as soon as possible or you will most probably die"**

'Thanks for the pep-talk Kyuu-chan, you're great at this you know'

"**Sorry Naruto-kun, this isn't about telling you will win, this is telling you what you're up against and what you're dealing with"**

'So, that it then?'

"**Yeah that's it Naruto-kun, just be careful and don't forget to reveal your features and full power"**

Naruto mentally nodded and closed off the communication and refocused on the outside world, and just in time as he almost smashed face first into Sasuke, who was squaring off with a very grotesque looking sand covered Gaara. "Sasuke, we're here to take you back to the village, Let me take care of this guy"

Sasuke shook his head and never looked away from 'Gaara' "No, this is my fight and you will not interfere until he loses, leave me fight!"

Naruto sighed and jumped off to the side with Sakura, "Great, now we have to wait for him to get knocked out to interfere, stupid pride."

Gaara caught sight of the new arrivals and swung out at Sasuke incredibly fast, whiping him against a tree knocking him out, then he instantly lashed out and launched a giant hand of Sand at Naruto and Sakura. Naruto dove out of the way but Sakura didn't, it slammed into her and slammed her against a tree, and instantly started to squeeze her tighter against the tree.

Gaara roared with a demonic laugh "Ahahahah, Now that will slowly get tighter and tighter and the life will be crushed from her! Mwuahahahaah!"

Naruto frowned and glared at Gaara "Like hell it will you fucker!" Naruto released his Hanyou features and jumped over to Sakura's branch, she was squirming under the crushing sand trying to get free as the sand slowly got tighter and tighter "Damn it, Hold on Sakura!" Naruto grabbed the sand hand-thing and the tree and started to pull off with all of his strength. Gaara just laughed "You moron you could never rip that off, no one is strong enough to stop it!"

Naruto just grunted in response and redoubled his efforts. His muscles bulged under his clothes and strained his jacket to and beyond the breaking point. As his muscles continued to bulge more and more with his effort the seams of the jacket started to separate, the shoulders ripped apart, The biceps of the jacket ripped in half and peeled away while the forearms split in half, only staying attached by the elastic wristbands of the sleeves.

Naruto continued to try and pry the hand from Sakura, he further redoubled his efforts and started to pour all the human and demonic chakra he could into his muscles to further strengthen them, the incredible strain Naruto was putting on his muscles was literally ripping the muscles themselves apart, and they were rapidly healing as they ripped up, Naruto roared with all his might and continued to pour every ounce of strength he had into removing the hand as it slowly crushed his teammate.

Naruto was suddenly overcome with a gigantic wave of pain that we could only compare to when he was set on fire once, except it was from the inside out. He felt a horrible ripping and tearing sensation in his lower back, and two tails ripped out from his tail bone, Naruto then felt himself surge with power far beyond what he was recently wielding. He redoubled his efforts to free Sakura once more and focused all of his new strength into removing the hand, and slowly the hand-thing was being slowly ripped from the tree, the bark was being ripped away as the hand inched farther off. In one last giant burst of strength Naruto ripped the hand away from Sakura and caught her when she fell. He jumped over and sat her next to Sasuke's unconscious form, then he turned his gaze to Gaara, who had until now been watching Naruto's freakish strength demonstration. "Wh-how did you remove it? No one should ever be strong enough to remove my sand!" he roared

Naruto smirked defiantly "Well, good thing I'm not everyone, I am future nine tailed demon king!"

Gaara suddenly looked fearful for a moment, then it passed and he laughed like a maniac "You are nothing but a freak! A human could never become a Kyuubi!"

An evil grin grew across Naruto face, and it unnerved Gaara "I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a human!"

Gaara looked fearful again, before schooling his expression and laughing again "You are a fool, Here, I will show you what a true demon is!" Gaara suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke and sand and shot up into the sky. Naruto frowned.

"Well, this cant be very good" The smoke cleared to reveal Shukaku, in his full form. But something was off, he didn't seem demonic, he seemed like he was still Gaara "Now I will kill you! Look upon a true demon!" Gaara/Shukaku waved his arm and Naruto was covered in sand, which began to constrict him, Naruto bit his thumb and quickly ran through the seals and plowed a lot of chakra into it, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The sand was immediately blown apart as Naruto rocketed up into the sky, and ended up on top of a very large 7 tailed fox.

Naruto recognized the chakra signature of the summon immediately "Kaen, is that you?"

The large fox nodded, almost throwing Naruto off **"Indeed it is Naruto-sama, what do you need?"**

Naruto pointed out towards Gaara/Shukaku, "We have a bit of a Raccoon problem to deal with, think you can help?"

Kaen looked out towards Shukaku and frowned **"Yes, but we need to wait for Shukaku to fully take control before we can do much against him, once his host falls asleep Shukaku will fully emerge, then we can wake the host up, or kill him and Shukaku will fully disperse, at this time attacking wont do much but to anger him."**

Naruto was about to ask how long until he would fully emerged when the small form of Gaara appeared on the forehead of Shukaku and then slumped forward, apparently asleep. The form of Shukaku immediately broke out into a much to high pitched laugh. _"WHAHAHAHAH! I'M FREE!" _He looked over at Naruto and Kaen_ "And I've already found my first victims!" _He slammed his fist into his stomach and launched a ball of air at Naruto/Kaen, who easily dodged to the side.

"Right Kaen, if you can get close to him long enough I'll jump up and smack the crap out of Gaara"

Kaen nodded **"It should be easy enough to get close to him, hold on Naruto-sama, we're going in fast" **Naruto channeled chakra to his feet and stuck to Kaen's head and he took off at Shukaku.

Shukaku launched 2 more air balls at them, one of which was dodged the other was blocked with a handful of trees Kaen grabbed with his tails. Kaen and Naruto continued to get closer and closer to Shukaku as they dodged more of his attacks, eventually they got close enough and Kaen latched onto Shukaku and Naruto ran up his face and up to Gaara, he got right up to Gaara and slammed a full force fist downwards right into Gaara's sleeping face, the force of the blow from Naruto's new found strength smashed Gaara's face into Shukaku's body, the impact from both his body and the fist gashed his face open in multiple spots, the injuries finally got through to him and Gaara opened his eyes and awakened, and the form of Shukaku roared and crumbled into sand below them.

Naruto and Gaara both started to fall, and Kaen swooped in and caught Naruto, and left Gaara to smash into the ground below. "Thanks for the help Kaen, I guess you can go now"

Kaen bowed **"Ok, I'll see you around then Naruto-sama" **He poofed away and Naruto jumped down to the ground. Gaara's two siblings were over next to Gaara looking him over and Naruto walked up after hiding his ears and tails He looked down at the two kneeling and at Gaara's prone form, the two looked up at him, with a hint of fear in their eyes.

Temari looked up at Naruto "What are you gonna do?"

Naruto shrugged "Nothing, get out of here and take care of him, I know what he is and what he's gone through in his life, he's had it easy, at least his village couldn't hurt him." Naruto ripped off the rest of his jacket and dropped the heavy shreds on the ground revealing his scared body.

Temari's eye's widened, they hadn't seen his scars in Neji's fight, they were preparing for the invasion "What happened to you?"

Naruto smiled "Unlike Gaara here I had nothing to stop the hate of my village for what I am, like him I'm a Jinchuuriki, and my whole village hates me rather then fears me, so until I could defend myself I was beaten everyday, standard stuff to me really. Gaara has had it easy compared to me. Tell him that when he wakes up if you could."

Temari nodded and she and Kankuro picked up Gaara and quickly left the scene. Naruto went back and picked up Sakura and Sasuke under each arm. Then he ran back to the village as fast as he could.

Naruto arrived back at the arena shortly there after, he jumped in through the hole and looked around, there were sound Shinobi everywhere, dead or incapacitated. Naruto looked around and he spotted Kakashi, Gai, and his 'crew' they were finishing off the last couple Shinobi and Naruto jumped over to them.

"I got him Kakashi, and I took care of Gaara, he won't be back for a wh-" Naruto was hit with a wave of pain like nothing he'd ever felt before, his skin started to rip open all over him violently sending spurts of blood off, the wounds would instantly close back up then more would rip open elsewhere. His skin also literally burning to ash in some places and crumbling away, only to regenerate a second later, Naruto dropped to his knee's and lay Sakura and Sasuke down as his arms were ripped apart and repaired instantly.

Kakashi was pretty much freaking out, and Gai was not looking much better "Oi, Naruto what's going on!?"

Naruto just coughed up a large amount of blood onto the floor and collapsed forwards in response, his body continued to tear itself apart and repair it self as he lay there unconscious. Megami ran over to him and looked him over. "Kami! Naruto what did you do to get this powerful of a reaction! It's not supposed to happen this fast!"

Kakashi was incredibly concerned and curious now "What's going on with him?"

Megami more or less shrugged off his question "Kouken, Zetsumei, get over here we need to take him back to his apartment, this is gonna be hard on him" the 3 members of the group quickly picked up Naruto's body and jumped away.

Kakashi and Gai looked at each other with puzzled glances then shrugged and took off to continue fighting the invasion.

I have another confession to make, when I originally wrote this chapter I was low on ideas for things for Naruto, and I did some more idea stealing, at the time I didn't care about it, but now I feel shameful for stealing someone else's ideas so ruthlessly, so I admit, I stole the idea for Naruto's Doujutsu, though I changed around Color/Emotion scheme a bit. I wish I remember the name of the Author who came up with it, though he didn't use it much, I'm going to hopefully make more use of it. Thanks again for reading my BY FAR longest chapter to date, phew 19,000 words+ almost three times longer than my previous chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Right, well here's Chapter 8, Sorry for the time but as I've said before, updates will be getting slower as I have to re-write more and more of each chapter, plus I'm almost out of pre-written work now, infact I'm almost completely out already. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story and giving me great reviews! This story almost has as many hits as Kyuubi Incarnate now!**

**Stats: Reviews- 60 Hits- 10,756 c2s- 7 Favs- 68 Alerts- 114**

Woot, looking good :) Thanks again to everyone, I tried to make this chapter long too, hope it's good enough Ok, on with the show!

Time skip 2 days later:

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and he was actually surprised when he wasn't greeted with the blinding white of a hospital room, "Ugh, where am I?" he asked no one in particular.

"You're in your room, in your apartment Naruto-kun, you had us worried quite a lot back there, I must say you did 2 things I thought to be impossible" Megami answered.

Naruto groaned and slowly leaned up "Really, and what would those be?"

Megami raised her hand and counted off "First, you gained additional tails by willpower and force alone, and second you gained two tails at once! That's never happened before! Tails are supposed to be gained through time, not force."

Naruto gave a weak smirk "I guess I'm just that awesome, huh? Oh yeah, how long have I been out? And what happened with the invasion?"

Megami smiled "You've been out for two days now Naruto-kun, and we won the invasion..." Her smile faded into a frown "Though not without loss, the Sandaime passed away while battling with Orochimaru, though he didn't go out alone, he ripped the very soul from Orochimaru's arms"

Naruto grimaced "He died huh? That sucks...I guess the councils got nothing stopping them from banishing me now"

"Actually..." she smiled brightly "..It's well known throughout the village that you single handedly defeated the Ichibi, and your pretty popular throughout the Shinobi ranks now, the villagers are still sketchy but it would be incredibly stupid for the council to banish a war hero"

Naruto nodded "So, when is the funeral for the Hokage?"

She glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened "Umm, about ten minutes" Naruto's eye's widened "Nani!?"

He flew out of bed and started ripping through his clothes, and he managed to find a set of semi-formal black funeral clothes. He threw them on quickly and hoped out the window and booked it towards the funeral.

Naruto arrived at the funeral with a couple of minutes to spare before it began, he located Sakura and Sasuke and stood with them silently as the funeral progressed, when it was his turn he walked up and placed a flower on top of the casket, "You just had to go and die huh? Well, maybe I'll see you again one day, though it will probably take me a couple hundred or so years" Naruto had unintentionally said it louder then he meant, and there was a couple of people staring at him.

Naruto shrugged off the stares and went back to stand with his teammates, Sakura turned to him "Naruto what happened to you? I remember that sand guy attacking me with his sand, and then you trying to help, then I blacked out, what happened? And where have you been the last two days?"

Naruto sighed "After you got attacked I did my absolute best to free you from his sand that was crushing you, I poured everything I had into my muscles and I gained two more tails from it, then I defeated Gaara. I've been recovering from gaining the two tails for these past two days"

'Speaking of new tails, that means I gained control over two new elements, which ones did I get Megami?'

**'I already checked Naruto-kun, you gained Fire with the second tail and lightning with your third, your first tail was your natural affinity, wind'**

'Cool, so how do they work?'

**'I'll explain later, but in short you have incredible control over those elements now, so much so that you can will the elements to do your bidding, try holding out each of your hands, in one ask fire to form, in the other ask for lightning'**

'Kay' Naruto lifted up each of his hands, palms up, and did as Kyuubi instructed, he definitely startled the people around him when a ball of fire erupted in his right hand like it was nothing. He looked even stranger when lightning started to crackle around in his left hand, arcing from finger to finger and crawling over his hand in a blue-yellow glow. He remembered he was still at the funeral and looked around, and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "Umm, sorry bout that" he closed both his fists and the fire snuffed out and the lightning faded.

'That was sweet! Can I will the wind too?'

"**Yes, but the wind would be different, the wind is the most free element, and as such you can control is much more freely, like you could will a breeze to blow across the funeral right now, or you could form a miniature tornado in your palm"**

'Freakin' sweet! Wait Megami, does that mean once I gain control over water I could create storms? I mean I've got wind, water, and lightning...'

"**Theoretically yes, you could create storms, but no one has ever managed to command nature to such an extent...though somehow I wouldn't be surprised if you managed it"**

'Cool, I am so going to try that when I can. Hell, I'm going to try and become really good at controlling the elements, later on we're going to train, sound good?'

"**Sure Naruto-kun but you'll have to just listen to what I say, taking two tails of power from me was more then I was expecting, I need some time to regain my lost chakra. Now focus, people are starting to leave the funeral ceremony" Naruto refocused on the world around him and sure enough over half of the gathered people were gone already, Naruto decided to give it a shot and willed a strong breeze to blow across, and sure enough not a moment later a light gust whipped across the clearing, startling some of the gathered people. Naruto left with his teammates and they started to walk towards training ground 7, Kakashi wanted to have a meeting with the team, they arrived shortly there after and were not surprised when Kakashi wasn't there.**

Sasuke and Sakura merely sat on the bridge, but this was the perfect time for Naruto to practice his elemental control. He walked out into the clearing and raised his hands into the air (Like Goku doing a Spirit bomb) and he willed lightning to gather in the sky then to crack down into his palms, sure enough clouds started to gather up in the sky and it got a little darker. Lightning started to arc violently from cloud to cloud in a violent but beautiful way, then all the bolts in the clouds converged into one gigantic bolt, which instantly turned towards the ground and took off towards Naruto, somehow the bolt was slower then regular lightning, much slower. Sakura and Sasuke both watched with mouths agape as the colossal lighting bolt came ripping through the sky, and then right into Naruto, engulfing him in a white/blue torrent of electricity, Sakura screamed and Sasuke was stunned into silence.

A moment later after they both thought Naruto was dead, the lightning hadn't faded it just all converged on the ground around Naruto in a giant ball of electricity, then it slowly shrunk, and faded _into_ Naruto. Naruto stood there, looking perfectly fine, except for the arcs of lightning dancing all over his body from limb to limb and just dancing all over him. His red hair was standing completely on end with lightning bolts arcing all over it from hair to hair.

Naruto just stood there for a moment, then he lifted his hands up and looked at them as bolts of lightning danced across his arms and hands, then he said one word, that instantly put Sakura and Sasuke at ease, and pissed them off. "Cool"

Sasuke regained his composure first "Oi, what the hell was that? What did you do?"

Naruto smirked, and it was incedibly freaky when lightning even arced across his teeth when he grinned, "Well, I'm seeing how my new elemental control works, and it seems that I can control lightning to quite an extent"

Sakura got up and walked towards Naruto, she raised her fist like she was about to hit him, but when she got to about 5 feet from him her hair started to stand on end and frazzle, "I really don't think you should get to close to me right now Sakura, I have no idea what would happen if you touched me"

Sakura frowned and walked away and sat back at the bridge Naruto turned back to the field 'Hmm I wonder If I can use all the power running through me like a ranged weapon..' Naruto held out his right hand and aimed it at a large tree across the clearing, he willed all the lightning in his body to launch out at the tree, and suddenly all of the lighting in him concentrated to his arm, covering it in a bright glow, then it rocketed from his arm..in the shape of a dragon and flew across the clearing and smashed into the tree. The tree exploded on impact and fell over into the clearing.

Naruto was very pleased with how that went. "Time for fire" he willed fire to burst around him, and it didn't go as planned. He started to glow red, then he himself burst into a living torch, yet it didn't burn him at all 'Umm, ok'

"**Fire will never harm it's master, neither will lightning, but the other elements are physical beings, except light and dark the others cannot stop themselves as easily, so you can still be harmed from Water, earth, and wind. That doesn't mean you can't stop them, you just can't stop them instantaneously.**

Naruto filed that bit away for future use and he looked himself over, ok he looked cool covered in lightning, now he just looked _Bad ass_ as a torch, he walked towards Sakura and Sasuke, everywhere he stepped was burned to ash instantly, he got closer to them and willed the fire away from his face, it receded to show his face in perfect condition. "Admit it, this is just awesome, I am so going to use this to freak out Kakashi later" Naruto, satisfied with his training let the fire die away and sat next to Sakura and Sasuke, and entertained himself by keeping a Kunai flying inside a tiny tornado in his hand.

Kakashi finally came across them after about an hour, and Naruto decided freaking him out would be good punishment "Oi, Kakashi. As punishment for always being late, I want you to show me the hand signs for a fire jutsu"

Kakashi sighed, but agreed, he was _always_ late after all. He showed Naruto the hand seals "Happy now?"

Naruto shook his head "Nope, I'm gonna try it" Naruto walked to the clearing and flashed through the hand signs and yelled "Katon: Gougakyuu no jutsu!" He took a deep breath, and lit himself on fire and started to roll around on the ground.

Kakashi's eye widened in disbelief and he ran over to Naruto, the kid was engulfed in a torrent of flames! He flashed through some hand seals and yelled out "Suiton: Mizu Nami no jutsu!" a large wave of water flowed out of the nearby pond and flowed over Naruto, extinguishing him. Kakashi went to check how badly he was burned, but when he rolled Naruto over Naruto was perfectly fine and was grinning like a Cheshire cat at Kakashi, "Oh kami, you should have seen your face Kakashi! That's what you get for being late all the time!"

Kakashi went to slap Naruto in the head, but when his hand was but a few inches away Naruto's hair burst into flames "Now now, theres no need to hit me Kakashi-_sensei_" Naruto taunted

Kakashi was flabbergasted, no one could control the elements this well "How?" Naruto's grin spread further, "when I fought Gaara I gained two more tails. With them I gained control over two new elements, Fire and Lightning, and I already had wind"

Kakashi was awestruck, to have this kind of control would be the ultimate power, and with multiple elements no less! "That is truly amazing Naruto"

A minute later Kakashi was just about to explain why he had them come when Jiraiya appeared, "Sorry Kakashi, I've got to steal Naruto for a while"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask "Why? And how long will you be gone?"

Jiraiya grinned "S-rank mission, and about a week"

Kakashi's eye widened "S-rank!? He's just a genin!"

Jiraiya raised his hands defensively "It's an S-rank because of importance, not of danger, I'm going to get the next Hokage, and I'm bringing Naruto with me"

Kakashi's frown lessened and he waved his hand "Fine, but be careful. Naruto, get out of here" Naruto nodded and walked away with Jiraiya.

"Before we go anywhere, I have to go pick up Kouken at my house, and I'm sure Megami wouldn't mind walking along with us too"

Jiraiya frowned "Fine, meet me at the north gate in 10 minutes" Naruto ran home to change out of his funeral clothes and get Kouken and Megami.

Ten minutes later and the group was at the gates heading out, Naruto was wearing his spare jacket, which he put the weight seal on so it was now his new jacket.

Naruto turned to Jiraiya once they were a distance from the village. "So what's the real reason you wanted me to come with you? You never spoke to me after that first day of training"

Jiraiya shrugged "I like you, and I stopped training with you because I had to leave the village, being a Sannin isn't all fun and games you know"

Naruto nodded, when he looked at Jiraiya's aura there was a bit of pink in it "So, you like me...why? I know you have affection towards me, I can see your emotions. I want to know why, you have no connection to me as far as I know"

Jiraiya sighed, he couldn't reveal the truth "I was the fourth Hokages sensei, and unlike some I respect the last wishes of a good friend, he wanted you to be seen as a hero, and I do"

Naruto nodded and smiled slightly, there were more people who thought he was hero out there. "Ok, I can buy that. So who's the next Hokage gonna be?"

Jiraiya grinned "Oh your gonna love her, my ex-teammate Tsunade is _hopefully_ going to be the Hokage, I wonder what she's gonna do when she finds out..." he trailed off, grimacing

Naruto was satisfied with the answer and quickly became bored, so he started to play around with his elements a little, Jiraiya didn't notice until Naruto had a little flaming tornado spinning in his palm. When he did see it his eye's widened significantly. "Oi, whatcha doin?"

Naruto grinned "Just toying with the elements a little"

Jiraiya grinned "Ahh, so whats the name of that little jutsu?"

Naruto's grin spread further "It's not a jutsu, I'm just willing the elements to do as I want"

Jiraiya's jaw dropped, he was surprised the kid had made his own little jutsu, now he says he's just _willing_ the elements? "Nani?"

"I said, It's not a jutsu, I'm just willing the elements to do as I please, Like this" Naruto snapped his fingers and the tornado vanished, then his arm was engulfed in flames, then it crawled across his entire body and Jiraiya was walking next to a living fireball.

Naruto made the flames Vanish "Or, like this" He summoned another lightning bolt to hit him and was coated in electricity again, the arcs of lightning were dancing all over him. "As a nine tails, every tail gives me control over a new element, right now I have 3 tails since my run in with the Ichibi during the Chuunin exams, so I can control Wind, fire, and lightning"

Jiraiya nodded "You failed to mention that to me when you explained your Hanyou transformation"

Naruto shrugged "Oops, I didn't even really know much about it until today, Megami explained it all to me earlier when I asked about my new tails"

"Also, you said the town we're headed for is about 4 days away right?"

Jiraiya nodded "yeah, so?"

Naruto shrugged "You mind if we go...like a lot faster? I've been wanting to see how big I am now with three tails"

Jiraiya also shrugged "Sure, if your willing to carry us"

Naruto grinned "Only if you can hold on tight enough to stay on" Naruto shifted into his fox form and pushed himself to the largest he could, and he was huge. He was easily about 65 feet tall, and about 180 feet long, longer counting his tails.

Naruto looked down at the now little people _**"Holy crap! I wasn't expecting to be this big, cool" **_Naruto got down on the ground and everyone jumped up onto his red back _**"Ok everyone, hold on tight I fully expect to get there as soon as possible!" **_Everyone channeled chakra to stick and Naruto took off at incredibly high speed, so fast that would put Rock Lee to shame. Granted, when you're a gigantic fox, theres not a lot of things you can't put to shame.

The people they passed on the road towards the town nearly shit themselves when a gigantic blood red fox flew past them as barely more then a blur. Naruto wasn't kidding when he said they could get there faster, with the size he was each leap he took was a very long distance, they ended up arriving at the town that same evening! And Naruto wasn't even winded when he turned back into a human a mile or so outside the town.

As they got closer to the gates Jiraiya turned to Naruto. "You might want to use a Henge to look like your old self for a little bit, Megami might want to go back in the seal, and Kouken might want to turn into the smallest fox she can and lay on your neck"

Naruto had a puzzled look on his face but they all did as Jiraiya asked, and Naruto was back to being a blond for the first time in months, they walked into the village to start looking for Tsunade "Hey Jiraiya, what does she smell like, I can probably track her in a second"

Jiraiya chuckled "She probably smells like Sake and Vanilla" Naruto nodded and sniffed around in the air for a few minutes, after a few minutes of finding nothing he sighed "Damn, there's to much traffic around here, theres so many scents wafting around here, I'll never find a single person easily"

Jiraiya sighed "Oh well, looks like we get to look for her the old fashioned way, lets start checking every bar and gambling house in town"

Naruto paled "Why are we looking only in bars or gambling houses?"

Jiraiya chuckled "Because, that's where she's going to be if we're gonna find her"

Naruto sighed and started following Jiraiya "This women is supposed to be a Hokage? She spends her days drinking and gambling? Great role model"

Jiraiya merely chuckled and they continued on through the town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had been checked almost every single bar and gambling joint in town when they were walking past a restaurant and Naruto was suddenly hit with a wave of Sake and Vanilla, he put up his hand and told Jiraiya to stop, he sniffed the air and sure enough it was coming from the restaurant "Oi, what the hell, thought you said she'd be in a bar, not a restaurant!"

Jiraiya shrugged "Maybe she got kicked out of all the bars, who knows. Lets go talk to her"

There she was, sitting in a corner booth table with a short haired brunette sitting across from her. She definitely didn't look like she was the same age as Jiraiya, she didn't have a single wrinkle on her, in fact she had a perfect complexion, she had long blond hair that was tied into two long pony tails that went down her back. And she had the largest chest Naruto had ever seen. She couldn't have been older than thirty.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto along with him and the two walked up to them, "Well hello ladies, you mind if a couple of gent's share this table with you?" Jiraiya said while mock bowing.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya then slapped her hand over her face and slowly dragged it down "What are you doing here Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya smiled "Well, I was passing through town and heard you were around and thought I'd stop in and say hi, you mind if we sit?"

Tsunade looked puzzled "We?" Jiraiya stepped aside to reveal Naruto, henged into his old look with the fox form of Kouken curled around his neck. Tsunade stiffled a gasp "Is he?" Naruto chuckled darkly "I see my reputation has reached this far outside of the village. Here I thought it was a local thing!"

The brunette switched sides to sit next to Tsunade and Jiraiya and Naruto sat down on the opposite side. After a few moments of awkward silence Tsunade spoke, "So what are you really here for Jiraiya, don't give me the lame stopping by excuse"

Jiraiya sighed "Nothing gets by you huh? Fine, the old man died and I've come to ask you to take the position as the fifth Hokage"

Tsunade burst out laughing, "You want me to become Hokage? Only a fool would ever accept that stupid title" Naruto's anger flared and he smashed the table in half with his fist, his henge faltered for a moment and his eyes flashed red "Do not insult the Hokage, or his title ever in my presence. He was the first person to ever do anything kind for me, even if it was a tiny favor. Do it again, and I'll gladly make you pay" Naruto then suppressed the ungodly killing intent he was accidentally releasing, and schooled his expression into an emotionless one.

Tsunade was startled by the killing intent, but once it faded she laughed "You think you can do anything to me? Your a lowly genin, I'm a Sannin, know your place, grunt"

A creepy laugh drawled out of Naruto "Just because I'm a genin doesn't mean anything. If you want to fight me, fine I'll fight you. You'll find yourself deeply surprised, I can guarantee you that much"

Tsunade laughed again and got up from the table and walked towards the door "Lets go then little boy, If you want to be Hokage so badly, show me"

Naruto got up and followed her outside, once they were outside he responded to her comment "I don't want to be Hokage, I would be honored to take the position but I have greater responsibilities in my life to care of, and a position to train to take up"

Tsunade laughed "I could beat you with just one finger, and I think I will. So what is this position you have to take up that's greater then the Hokage?"

Naruto laughed "I suppose you can know, but first If I win, You have to come back to Konoha and become Hokage"

"And if I win?" She asked

Naruto grinned "You leave, we never bother you to become Hokage again"

Tsunade grinned, this kid just set her free "Deal. So what's this great position?"

Naruto grinned darkly "King of the Demon Kitsune, lord of the tailed beasts, the Kyuubi" when he finished he dropped his henge and revealed his ears and tails.

Tsunade gasped, and Naruto laughed "Still think you can win with one finger? I hope so cause that's the bet" Naruto reached up and a bolt of lightning crashed down onto him and his arm instantly was covered in dancing electricity. Then he summoned fire to completely cover his other arm. Naruto clapped his hands together and the two forces mixed, with fire covering both his arms and lightning dancing around inside and around the fire.

"I suppose I can't kill you, so technically this is just a little show for you" Naruto said as a torrent of wind surrounded him in a tornado, he stuck his arms into the tornado and the fire and lightning swirled out into the twister, setting it on fire while lightning crashed around it in large bolts.

Naruto walked through the twister like it was nothing and stood before it. "While I would love to hit you with this, as I said, that would likely kill you, so I cant do that, but I can do this" At the end of his sentence a lightning bolt arced out from the twister and hit Tsunade in the arm that she raised just in time to block it from hitting her chest. The bolt burned her arm and deadened the nerves, making the arm useless, it fell to her side limply.

Tsunade looked at her limp arm and scowled at Naruto "You bastard!" She ran at him and threw a full force punch at his face, slowly but powerfully. Naruto didn't bother to dodge it how strong could a women be, even if she were a Sannin? Tsunade slammed her fist into his forehead with all her strength. All that force hitting Naruto's head was more then even he could take and the front of his skull cracked and caved in a bit. Naruto crumpled to the ground instantly. Presumably dead, and the front of his head was almost pouring blood onto the ground around him.

Jiraiya paled and Tsunade's assistant screamed "Lady Tsunade look what you did to him!" Tsunade looked down at what she just caused and instantly paled, the kid was no older than thirteen and she just caved his skull in, she dropped to her knee's next to the corpse of the boy and leaned down to look at the wound closer, and the one thing she never would have thought to happen did, once she was close enough his arm shot out and latched onto her neck in a very tight grip, Tsunade choked and grabbed at his hand, but couldn't remove it.

The next moment he spoke in a bit of a slurred voice "You broke the rules, and now I won the bet, you have to come back to Konoha to become the Hokage now" Naruto's forehead popped back out into it's original place with a sickening series of crunches and cracks, he turned his head and opened his eyes and glared at Tsunade "You really need to watch your anger, that was quite painful" Naruto dropped his hand from her throat and got up from the ground sluggishly.

Tsunade was entirely freaked out now, he should have been dead for all rights and purposes "W-what are you? You should be dead from a blow like that"

Naruto flashed his teeth in a foxy grin "I'm a Hanyou, thanks to a certain incident with the Kyuubi's seal about a while ago, though I'd appreciate it if this was kept under wraps, only my teammates know about it, so I'd prefer it stays that way"

Tsunade shrugged "Whatever, since I lost the bet I guess I have no choice but to become Hokage, but before that happens we have a problem, I have a meeting with Orochimaru in a weeks time, He wants me to heal his arms for him"

Naruto sighed "Well it looks like I get to say hi to the pervert snake sooner then I thought I would, we'll take care of him in a week then. Damn, what to do for a week"

Jiraiya smiled "How bout I teach you an extremely powerful jutsu?"

Naruto grinned evilly "I have a better idea, show me the jutsu, and I'll make a better version!"

Jiraiya chuckled "Hah, you're gonna have a blast with this then, here goes" Jiraiya channeled chakra to his hand and it began to spin rapidly as a glowing blue sphere, Jiraiya then smashed it into the ground causing a large crater. "That, is called the Rasengan, it works by spinning and compressing your chakra greatly and using it as an offensive weapon."

Naruto nodded "Very unique, it has great potential for improvement, thats for sure. I'll do my best to come up with all the ways to improve it as I can over the next week then" Naruto turned away from the group and headed for the forest, then he waved over his shoulder "I'll see you all in a week then" and then he morphed into a horse sized fox and ran off into the forest, with a smaller cat sized fox next to him.

Jiraiya shook his head and Tsunade commented "Hah, it took the Yondaime three years to create the jutsu, and he never even improved on it. And the kid expects to learn it, and improve on it in a weeks time? Thats ridiculous"

Jiraiya laughed at his teammates negativity "You'll find that boy is incredibly good at surprising you when you least expect it, I can say I wouldn't be surprised if he manages to learn it in the week, though if he somehow improves on it, that would be phenomenal"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Naruto got far enough away from town he created an army of clones, literally thousands in numbers, he sent them all to tasks, seventy-five percent learning the jutsu, twenty-five percent thinking of ways to improve upon it. Naruto then curled up as a fox and went to sleep while his clones slowly dispersed throughout the night as they came up with ideas, or made progress.

Naruto woke up the next morning and was pleasantly surprised to find he already master the original move. 'It seems I make even more progress when a clone disperses once he makes progress so the other clones can use his progress to further progress themselves, Fantastic it will go even faster now!'

Naruto also now had more then a few ideas for ways to improve upon the jutsu, ranging from adding elements to it, to using more chakra to make it larger, or even launching it as a ranged weapon. Naruto created another army of clones and divided them all to work on getting the new forms of the jutsu to work, and created another additional large batch to brainstorm on ways to take advantage of his new control over the elements.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The week flew by in literally no time at all for Naruto, by the end of the week he had already mastered almost all of his idea's for the Rasengan, and he found he could mimic the jutsu's of the elements he commanded without any hand signs, and next to no chakra because of his power over them.

Naruto ran into town as a human, with Kouken around his neck, he caught up with Jiraiya and Tsunade easily, Jiraiya spotted him and asked the question they were wondering all week "So, Naruto did you end up figuring out the jutsu?"

Naruto grinned "Yeah, it was easy I figured it out in the first night, I was creating ways to improve it all week"

Jiraiya and Tsunade's jaws dropped "You figured it out the first night? I call bullshit" Tsunade said

Naruto smirked "I expected that" he raised his hand and a blue ball instantly formed in the center of his palm "Rasengan" Naruto stated,

Then the ball started to change slightly and blades of wind appeared flying around it "Rasen-Shuriken" Naruto again stated,

The wind faded and the ball started to turn orange, then it ignited and fire was whipping around it like the wind blades were "Houka-Rasen" The fire faded from the ball and this time the ball started to crackle with electricity and arcs of power started to dance around the surface of the ball as it started to glow a bright blue/white "Raikou-Rasen"

Naruto then let lightning fade and only the regular Rasengan remained, then the wind blades returned, then lightning started to arc around the ball and blades, and lastly the blades of wind ignited and burst into flaming blades "Maruchi Butai Rasengan"

After all of that happened Naruto turned towards the forest and raised the rasengan and his arm started to glow blue with his chakra "Maruchi Butai Rasen-Noroshi!" The flaming, bladed, electrical Rasengan flew from his hand at about the speed of a thrown Kunai and slammed into the forest, it sliced down a few trees before detonating into a giant ball of flames, lightning, and blades of wind. A fifty meter circle of forest was instantly cut down, then incinerated into ash by his Rasengan.(Sorry if this seems horribly overpowered, it won't be used for a good while)

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune were staring open mouthed at Naruto, and his destruction.

Naruto turned back and grinned at them "And thats not even all of them. I already have plans for the other 4 elements once I get them. And I have a couple I didn't show you, one in particular is too destructive to use around here, I took out a large chunk of forest testing that particular one"

Jiraiya was amazed "Did you happen to create anything else while you were away?"

To Jiraiya's further amazement Naruto nodded "I created my own forms of the elemental dragon jutsu's, except mine don't use hand signs, and use very little chakra, I'm also in the process of creating my own version of the fourth Hokage's legendary Hiraishin no jutsu"

Jiraiya was nearly having a heart attack! "And just how does that work?" Naruto smirked "Well the fourth Hokages jutsu used special seals on his special three-pronged kunai to set a destination for his jutsu right?"

Jiraiya nodded "Well, I'm using my ability to control lightning, you see I charge the area I want to go with a high amount of Negative charge, then I charge my body with a very large amount of positive energy, then I launch myself as a bolt of lightning through the air at the speed of light to my destination, and because I can use a lightning strike to place the negative charge, I can go to any place I've been to before, or anyplace I can see with my eyes. There is no limit to the range of my attack, if the distance is great the lightning will travel through the clouds to reach the destination, hell If I wanted to I could probably go to a place I've never been to or seen, I would just estimate the posistion of the bolt, though that could go wrong because I might end up hitting a pond or something, and that would kill me because my lightning bolt would dissipate in the water."

Jiraiya was beyond amazed, this kid in one weeks time not only figured out and solved the Rasengan, he created many new versions of it, he created new, different types of the elemental dragons. He figured out the fourth Hokages Hiraishin, and then started to work on his own better version of it.

"That is absolutely amazing Naruto, how far into developing your own Hiraishin are you?" He asked

Naruto frowned "I'm almost done, I just am trying to figure out how to place a Negative charge on the ground using a bolt of lightning, otherwise I actually have to be close to the location to do it, and that defeats the purpose"

Jiraiya tapped his chin for a moment, then a little light bulb lit up in his head "What if you used an overcharged bolt of lightning? Since it's so much power as it dissipates it would also drag out all of the positive energy with it, leaving only the negative charge to remain"(This has no scientific backing if your wondering, I just like to BS cool science things)

Naruto's eyes widened and he slapped himself in the head "How could I have not thought of that! I just spent 48 years thinking about this jutsu and I couldn't think of that!"

Jiraiya smiled, then his eyes widened when he realized what Naruto said "48 years? What are you talking about? It was only a week"

Naruto sighed "I'm surprised no one ever thought of my way to train before. It's so damn ingenious, and no I'm not telling you if you can't figure it out"

Naruto then went into deep thought for a moment "Ok, give me a second I'm going to try the new jutsu" Naruto concentrated and a large lightning bolt crashed into the ground on the opposite side of the town, then Naruto started to have electricity dance across his skin in little arcs, then he started to glow, then a split second later A bolt of lightning ripped up from below where he was standing, it raced up into, and then across the clouds, then it crashed down into the ground on the other side of the town. The the action repeated, much faster in reverse, A large bolt hit the ground about 15 feet from the 3 people, and a lightning bolt flew across the sky and into the ground before them and there was Naruto, standing there looking slightly dizzy.

Naruto regained his balance after a second "Cool it works, now I just have to get used to the disorientation and get it so the bolts happen at the same time so it's faster, it's not a very quiet or sneaky move, but it's fast and useful"

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune were completely floored at his demonstration, the kid just traveled _by_ lightning. "Naruto, you just did something that should be completely impossible, you travel by light, at the speed of light. Even the Yondaime could only go at the speed of sound"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin "I'm full of surprises, aren't I?"

Jiraiya just shook his head "You have no idea"

The group then started off to go meet Orochimaru, well to jump him, but he didn't know that...yet.

They arrived at the meeting place slightly ahead of schedule, which gave Naruto and Jiraiya time to hide so they could jump the snake when it was the right time. After a few minutes of standing around Orochimaru and his faithful lap dog Kabuto appeared before Tsunade.

"Ahh, Tsunade it's good to see you came. So have you made a decision as to our deal?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes I have, I regret to inform you that I lost a bet, and am now being forced to become the fifth Hokage so, sorry Orochimaru, I can't help you. In fact, I have to kill you." Naruto and Jiraiya burst out of their hiding spots and took up places on either side of Tsunade and Shizune.

Naruto stepped forward from the group, lowered his Kunai and bowed to Orochimaru "Orochimaru-sama, it's good to see you again, I've decided I would indeed like to join you in return I want power though, all of the power"

A wicked grin appeared on Orochimaru's visage "Fantastic Naruto-kun, come here and help us deal with these three pests" Naruto bowed "Gladly Orochimaru-sama" he walked over and stood on the other side of him as Kabuto.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune were freaking out, this was not part of the plan! "Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing you traitor!" Tsunade yelled

Naruto smiled at the three "Sorry, Orochimaru has shown me the type of power he can give me, and that is the power I seek, and he will help me attain it, I would gladly join him for it" Orochimaru smiled at Naruto then turned back. When Naruto was sure neither he nor Kabuto was looking he winked at Jiraiya and Tsunade.

Jiraiya sighed "Naruto if you side with them, we will have to kill you along with them"

Naruto shook his head "No, you will have to _try _and kill us, but you _will_ fail"

This time Jiraiya shook his head "I'm sorry then, lets get down to business" all the while Tsunade was just thinking 'Those two are too damn good at acting!' She, Jiraiya and Shizune dropped down into fighting stances, Naruto and Kabuto also dropped into fighting stances, and Orochimaru spoke "Kabuto, you take care of Tsunade, Naruto you take care of her assistant. I'll take care of Jiraiya"

Naruto and Kabuto sprung away towards their targets, Naruto and Shizune were going 'all out' Shizune really was hitting Naruto with plenty of Senbon, but they didn't even effect him, he just acted like they did. Naruto decided to end it quick, so he didn't even try to dodge a powerful axe kick to his head, which smashed him into the ground 'knocked out' again, he was faking it, but Shizune needed to help Tsunade.

Shizune jumped over to help her master, who was sadly being beaten by the younger faster medic, Kabuto was about to finish Tsunade when out of no where a huge lightning bolt crashed out of the sky and hit Kabuto when he wasn't paying attention. Naruto had been able to hit him without moving a muscle while on the ground. Kabuto wasn't dead, but he certainly wasn't killing anyone soon. He was badly burned and his nervous system was currently freaking out trying to get over the many millions of volts of electricity that just fried him senseless.

Orochimaru saw his servant's get struck down in their fights and frowned, he tied up Jiraiya with Manda, the snake boss summon and charged at Tsunade, who was Immobile from seeing Kabuto stab his hand, she locked up from the sight of blood.

Orochimaru reared back, and a sword stuck out of his mouth, the entire sword came out, until the handle was being held by his tongue, Orochimaru reared back and leapt forwards to stab Tsunade through the heart, but right before he made impact with her a crash of lightning appeared before her, and Naruto appeared. The blade skewered right through Naruto's left lung, and went about eight inches out of his back, splattering more blood across the front of Tsunade.

Orochimaru's eyes widened "What are you doing!?" An evil smirk was plastered on Naruto's face and he reached up and grabbed the blade of Kusanagi, and he pulled the sword further through him without batting an eye, when he and Orochimaru were mere inches apart Naruto wrenched his tongue off the handle of the blade and grabbed it himself "Mine now" Naruto raised his foot and kicked Orochimaru square in the chest, sending him back about twenty feet away.

Naruto pulled the blade out of his chest and turned to Tsunade "You're lucky I am able to do that, or you'd be dead"

Orochimaru was stunned, his servant defied him! "How? I gave you the strongest curse mark!"

Naruto flashed his foxy grin "Yeah, but I'm not human, plus I have a demon living in me, all you gave me was an irritating bug bite"

Orochimaru frowned "It would seem I have to find a new vessel then, no matter I already have a new candidate. For now I'll bid you all good day" Orochimaru appeared next to Kabuto and lifted him up, and disappeared. Once he disappeared so did Manda, freeing Jiraiya from his battle with the snake.

Jiraiya went back over to the group and was glad to see everyone alright, well Naruto had a huge bloody hole in his jacket, but his chest below was already almost fully healed. Then Jiraiya noticed the blade in Naruto's hands. "Naruto! that is the Kusanagi, how did you get it?"

Naruto grinned "Orochimaru decided to give me some acupuncture with it, so I took away his toy" Naruto swung the blade a few times before putting it on his back next to Kubikiri Houcho, he stuck it to his back using chakra, which was much easier then a sheath.

Jiraiya shook his head "Naruto do you know the story or powers of that blade?" Naruto shook his head "Nope" Jiraiya smiled "That blade is said to have been wielded by a Demi-god, it has the soul of an angel sealed inside it, and it can extend to many hundreds of feet long, or become nothing more then the handle" (Holy shit, what's he doing :O?)

Naruto frowned "You mean it's sentient?" Jiraiya nodded, Naruto cursed "Damn it! I can't keep inviting more guests into my head! I've already got two people that never shut up in there, now I'm adding a third?" Naruto finished his rant just as Shizune got Tsunade out of her trance like state.

Naruto looked up to the sun and noted it was still before noon "Right well, it's still not late, lets get going to Konoha, we can make it by tomorrow morning" Tsunade and Shizune looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding? Konoha is four days away running, if not longer"

Naruto grinned evilly "You don't have to worry about it, I'm doing all the running, and I'm a whole lot faster then any of you" Naruto disappeared in a giant plume of smoke, then summoned a gust to blow the smoke away, revealing his full sized fox form. Tsunade and Shizune nearly fainted "Kami! Give us a little warning, I didn't even know you could do that!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto merely lowered down to the ground, _**"My bad, now get on, and hold on with some chakra, I'm gonna go faster then when we came here" **_The group jumped up on his back, and all sat down and held on with their hands instead of their feet. Naruto got up from the ground and lunged towards Konoha and ran off at a full sprint.

Naruto only stopped once for everyone to go to the bathroom, they made it back to Konoha by early the next day, and once again Naruto turned back into a person about a mile out from town, and the group made it's way into the town.

As the group walked through town Naruto got even more stares then normal, but now most of them were in complete awe, and hate. Naruto now had two legendary blades on his back, Kubikiri Houcho was famous for belonging to one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Kusanagi was far more famous, being known for it's story and power, and for the fact that it was wielded by Konoha's biggest traitor and largest threat, Orochimaru.

For someone to claim the blade of a warrior, it typically means the previous owner is no longer among the living, so Naruto's image was quite a powerful one. In front of him was the legendary Jiraiya of the Sannin, behind him was the Legendary medic, Tsunade of the Sannin, and there was Naruto between the two, with Orochimaru's blade on his back.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune went to set up everything for Tsunade's induction as the new Hokage, so Naruto split off to go grab some food, he went off to Ichiraku's Ramen and was surprised when he got there to see Team 7, and Team 8. Naruto walked in under the curtain "Yo, long time no see" he called.

Everyone turned around and looked at Naruto, and Kakashi frowned "I thought you were only going to be gone for a week Naruto, you've been gone for ten days"

Naruto reached to his back and pulled off the Kusanagi and waved it about slightly "Yeah, because It's my fault we had to go and fight Orochimaru, I didn't want to wait, I wanted to bring her back here as soon as possible so she could become Hokage"

When Kakashi and Kurenai saw the blade Naruto was waving they gasped "Naruto where did you get that sword?" Naruto frowned "What did I just say? We had to fight Orochimaru, I took it from him, only fair after he ripped my damn new jacket" Naruto said as he showed the large bloody gash in the front and back of his suit. Kakashi noticed Naruto's headband was not on his forehead "Naruto, where's your forehead protector?"

Naruto reached into his back pocket and pulled out his headband, or what was left of it. The whole metal plate was caved inwards, and the black cloth was soaked in dried blood. Kakashi's eye widened when he saw it "What the hell happened to it? They are supposed to offer protection"

Naruto frowned at the memory of losing his match, he never should have let her hit him "Well, if I knew the crazy bitch was going to be so strong I wouldn't have let her punch me in the face during our bet! My head hurt like hell from that!"

Kakashi had a hunch but had to be sure "Naruto, who exactly were you making a bet with?"

Naruto frowned and rubbed his head from a phantom pain "Tsunade of the Sannin, I mean if I knew she was that strong I wouldn't have pissed her off first, I should have made that lightning bolt stronger. OH! Kakashi that reminds me, I made a whole bunch of new jutsu's while we were gone"

Kakashi eye smiled "Really, like what?"

Naruto grinned "Well after I won my bet with Tsunade, Jiraiya told me about the Rasengan, he said he would teach me it, I said no I would learn it on my own, so I did. It's pretty easy really I learned it in the first night, then I spent the week improving it, I ended up with a whole lot of versions of the Rasengan, and I have plans for a bunch more once I gain enough control to do them. Then once I made all of the Rasengans"

"I started to toy around with my elemental control, and I made a jutsu that's similar to the Fourth Hokage's Hiraishin, and then besides all that I created new versions of the elemental dragons" Naruto took a deep breath after his long explanation, Kakashi and Kurenai were floored, in one week this kid surpassed all of the fourth Hokage's work?

"Care to give a demonstration of how this new jutsu works, or of your new versions of the Rasengan?" Kakashi asked

Naruto nodded "I'll show you a Rasengan quick, but the other jutsu I need to be outside for it to work, and I want to eat first, I haven't eaten since we left for the mission"

Kakashi's jaw dropped "You haven't eaten in over ten days?"

Naruto shrugged "Yeah I'm starved. Anyway so Rasengan...yeah, can we step outside for just a second?" everyone got up, even team 8.

They stepped just outside the restaurant and Naruto raised his hand "I've never actually tried this one before so, I hope it works" He raised his right hand and a blue ball formed in his palm spinning rapidly, he then brought his other hand up and started to slowly move it around the ball, and the ball grew in size until it was about two feet across "Kyojin Rasengan" Naruto said then he focused harder and blades of wind appeared around the ball, swirling around violently "Kyojin Kaze-Rasen" Naruto continued to focus and the blades of wind, and the ball erupted into flames, then lightning started to arc and crash from blade to blade and to and from the ball "Kyojin Maruchi Butai Rasengan" Naruto said. Naruto continued to focus more, and his arm started to glow half blue half red Naruto aimed his hand, and the giant rasengan into the air then yelled "Kyojin Maruchi Butai Rasen-Noroshi!"(Giant Multi-element Screw-rocket)

_**(Yeah, I know I went and made it even more powerful, don't know what the hell I was thinking when I first wrote this chapter, rofl)**_

The chakra exploded out from his arm and the gigantic ball of doom shot out above Konoha, it went farther and farther, higher and higher when it was finally about 2 miles high it detonated into a gigantic explosion of fire and wind, lightning bolts shot out from the ball and arced up into the clouds, The explosion was gigantic, even when it was so far away, the blast must have been at least one thousand feet wide, everyone in the village had seen or felt the explosion. Naruto walked back inside and sat at the counter, Tsuchi put out his usual order for him and he started eating, once everyone's shock at the technique passed they too came back inside and sat back down.

Kakashi spoke "That was incredible Naruto, to think the Rasengan could be made so powerful"

Naruto grinned "Actually that wasn't the most powerful version, I have a more damaging one, but I've never used it, and I don't plan too it requires my full strength to do, and that one is literally a bomb, it's a rasengan thats a suicide bomb, if I had _all_ of my power to do it with, I could probably take out about fifty miles around us, but like I said, suicide."

Once everyone had finished eating, and had waited for Naruto to finish his 20th bowl of ramen they all stepped outside for Naruto to demonstrate his new jutsu "So Naruto, how does this new jutsu work, I know the fourths used special seals, and he moved at the speed of sound, how does yours work?"

Naruto grinned "Well for one, I don't need any seals, I can go to anywhere I can see, or anyplace I've been too, and I don't move at the speed of sound, I move at the speed of _light_" Everyone was dumb stuck, and Naruto broke the silence "So where do you want me to go? Remember I have to be able to see it, or have been there before"

Kakashi tapped his chin for a second, how bout the top of the Hokage monument, that way we can see you appear from here"

Naruto nodded, "I'll give you a signal to show I got there once I get there, now you might want to stand back"

Naruto concentrated on where he wanted to the bolt to hit and a huge Lightning bolt screamed through the air and slammed into the Hokage monument, at the same moment another Lightning bolt shot up from the ground below Naruto engulfing him and instantly shooting up and across the sky, and down onto the monument, a moment later a tiny figure walked out onto the edge of the monument and shot a giant dragon of fire out into the air, the dragon cruised through the air out over the Hokage tower before exploding into nothingness, Two more lightning bolts crashed down and Naruto was standing back in front of the group of absolutely astonished Shinobi. Naruto gave a quick mock bow "And that was that"

Kurenai instantly asked the question Naruto was hoping to avoid "But Naruto, you didn't use any hand signs, how did you do it?"

Naruto cringed 'Shit!' "Well, I have an unnaturally high alignment with lightning, so it makes everything lightning based very easy, so much so that I can get most lightning jutsus to where I don't need hand signs"

Kurenai nodded "That is a very unique amount of control, you're lucky" 'Phew! bullet dodged!' Naruto yelled in his mind. Naruto nodded "Well I'd love to stay and hang around with you all, but I have to get going, I have to go get acquainted with the new voice in my head"

Everyone sweat dropped and Kakashi spoke "Nani?"

Naruto laughed "My two blades, they're sentient. I've had Zabuza blabbing away in my head since I got the sword, and now I'm sure that I'll have this angel in there joining them"

Kurenai cocked her head slightly to the side "Them?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly "Did I say them? I meant him, as in Zabuza" Kurenai nodded 'Kami! If I don't watch it I'm gonna blab out everything'

"Right, well as I said I better be going, I'll see you all around" Naruto turned around and did the hand seal for Kage bunshin, and he threw in some extra fake signs after it, two puffs of smoke appeared on either side of him, in the smoke Kouken jumped from around his neck and turned into her human form, Megami and 'Zetsumei' also came out into the shadow clones, though Zabuza had the cloak on. The smoke disappeared to reveal Naruto and his 3 man squad with him. Megami spotted Kiba and wanted to toy with the boy, she bent down showing a little of her cleavage and waved at him and smiled seductively, poor sap was out like a light.

Megami wrapped her arm around Naruto's left arm, while Kouken grabbed his right, the two started to drag Naruto down the road. Naruto yelled over his shoulder "I'll see you all later!" and then took off with the two gorgeous women, and 'Zetsumei' They all went to Naruto's private training ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got there Megami dragged Naruto away from the group and off to the edge of the grounds, when they got to the edge she sat Naruto down.

"We need to have a small talk Naruto-kun"

Naruto cringed, he read enough books to know 'talks' were badddddd "Umm, what about?"

Megami sighed "You love me right?" Naruto nodded "And I love you, but we have a problem. I'm not real Naruto-kun, I never can be, sure I can be a Kage Bunshin, but We can't have a family or anything like that. I want you to try and find...a real mate, or a few. Foxes of great power often take multiple wives to have many children, and since you're the last of your family, and the new King of the foxes I think it would be perfectly fine if you did"

Naruto's eyes widened "You _want_ me to have _multiple_ mates? Mates as in wives? Multiple as in polygamy?"

Megami nodded "Yes, and I know how Kouken feels about you, and I know you are scared to return the feelings because of me, so don't be scared, make both of you happy, and don't think I don't know about Anko, I'm in your head after all. Last but not least, your teammate Sakura has feelings for you, I'm sure you've noticed with your Naiteki Boushi"

Naruto nearly fainted, his girlfriend of sorts was letting, no _telling_ him to go around with as many girls as he wanted. Once Naruto had recovered from his new orders Megami pointed at Kouken

"What, now?"

Megami frowned "Yes now, the poor girls been jealous of me forever and it stops now!"

Naruto got up slowly and walked over towards Kouken, he walked up and sat down next to her, she turned to him "Anything I can help you with Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded

"You like me right Kouken? In a more then a 'master' kind of way?"

A fiery blushed found its way across her face but she nodded "Good, because I like you too, now how about you stop calling me Naruto-sama? -kun is so much easier, don't you think?"

Kouken's eyes glazed over and... she fainted. After all, she just had the future king of the foxes tell her he liked her, like she liked him. Naruto sighed at her reaction, he was hoping for her to have stayed awake at the least.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

While he waited for Kouken to wake up Naruto decided to try and talk to the Kusanagi, he took off the sword and held it before him, since his mind was empty with Megami and Zetsumei out in the real world he called into his mind 'Hey! Is anyone home? Preferably the spirit that lives in Kusanagi'.

There was silence for a few moments before the voice of an angel (Both figuratively and literally) answered him **"Maybe, are you my new wielder?"**

'Yes, I am I took you from Orochimaru, I hope you don't mind'

"**Mind? That evil beast silenced me when I told him what he was doing was wrong, I'm grateful that you took me from him. Unless, you're not evil too are you?"**

Naruto sighed 'Well, I think technically I am evil, but I'm nice if that helps. I'm the future king of the Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki. You got a name?'

An angelic giggle rolled though his mind **"You can call me Tenshi"**

Naruto frowned 'I can call you Angel? How original...Anyway, since we've made contact now, would you like to come out into the real world and breath some real air, come join Kyuubi and Zabuza?'

The giggle returned again **"Ok, I guess I'll come out and say hi"**

Naruto did the hand sign for Kage Bunshin once again and a puff of smoke went off in front of him, the smoke cleared and before Naruto stood a women who looked to be the same age as Megami, and she was just as beautiful. She had pure white hair that went to mid-back, her eyes were were silver, and glowed like Naruto, Megami, and Kouken's, she was wearing a long silk Kimono, it was a shiny silver color, and on the back two large black wings were embroidered into the cloth, her black boots that went just above her ankles. Unlike Kouken and Megami, her skin was not tan, it was much more pale(about the same shade as Sasuke)

Naruto chuckled "I'm just too damn lucky, now I have two beautiful women in my head" now her skin was a bit more pink. Tenshi looked around the clearing and sighed contently, and she spoke in the same voice she did in Naruto's mind, a voice that could put anyone at ease "It's been so long since I've seen the world, or breathed the air...It's nice to get out"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, being outside is nice, even when I finally got an apartment I spent next to no time there, now I just keep my stuff there, I sleep outside"

Megami walked over and sat next to Naruto, leaning against him. A few minutes later Kouken woke up from her fainting spell and hugged Naruto tightly before leaning against him happily opposite Megami. Tenshi quirked an eyebrow at the trio but said nothing, Zetsumei just chuckled away under his cloak.

Everyone stayed like that for a few hours, just admiring the beautiful twilight and the company of each other.

Eventually everyone started to get tired, Zetsumei and Tenshi went back into Naruto's mind, Naruto and Kouken both turned into large dog sized foxes and cuddled up, Megami merely henged into a fox since she couldn't transform as a Bunshin, and she too cuddled up to Naruto, the three foxes, happy with their company were whisked away into a very enjoyable sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The trio of foxes woke up the next morning very happy, and very rested, once they were thoroughly stretched and awake Naruto created bunshins for Tenshi and Zabuza, then the now five man group walked through Konoha to the Team 7 training ground, with Megami linked with his right arm and, and Kouken linked with his left. Naruto sure made a sight, he received the usual hateful glares, though no one dared mention his new 'demon whore', since they all still remembered his threat the last time someone insulted one of his friends.

They were the first ones to arrive at the grounds, so they took their seats on the bridge, Megami and Kouken each rested their heads on the shoulder they were closest to, while Zetsumei and Tenshi leaned against the railing of the bridge, with Tenshi on Koukens left, and Zetsumei on Megami's right. The other 3 members of team 7 arrived simultaneously to the bridge, and arrived to the seen of Naruto leaning back against the bridge, Kouken and Megami were both sleeping soundly on his shoulders and Zetsumei and Tenshi were still standing.

Kakashi cleared his throat, snapping Naruto from his thoughts, which made Megami and Kouken both awaken suddenly. Naruto focused on Kakashi "Ahh, hello there"

Kakashi glanced at the new arrival in Naruto's group, and Sakura glared slightly at the two women leaning on Naruto, while Sasuke who never knew of any of them asked "Oi, who the hell are these people?"

Naruto sighed "Thanks for the pleasant question. This is Megami," he said motioning to Megami "This, is Kouken" he said motioning to Kouken "This, is Zetsumei" he said motioning to Zabuza "And our newest member, this is Tenshi" Naruto said motioning to Tenshi.

"Since you're bound to find out soon enough, this makes it easier. Megami is also known as Kyuubi, and Zetsumei is also known as Zabuza, Kouken is my familiar summon, Zabuza and Tenshi are the souls in my two swords"

The revelation of exactly who Naruto was hanging out with immediately left all the members of team 7 slack jawed, staring like idiots. As per the norm, Kakashi recovered first "K-K-Kyuubi?" Megami gave a little wave from her position from Naruto's shoulder "Hi there" Kakashi was once again reduced to a slack jawed idiot, leaving the now recovered Sasuke open to question.

"So what the hell are they all doing here, and how is the Kyuubi free of the seal?" Naruto frowned

"Her name is Megami, and they are here because Kouken has been assigned to protect me, and I want Tenshi, Zabuza, and Megami to be able to see the real world still, and to breath air again"

Kakashi once again recovered, and asked his next question "How are they out here?" Naruto sighed "It's simple really, but I'd rather not explain it, just know that everything is perfectly safe"

Sasuke scoffed "How the hell do you expect us to trust the thing that almost destroyed the village, and another demon fox who works for her?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke and wrapped an arm around the waists of each girl and pulled them tighter against them "I expect you to trust them, because I do, and my girls would never hurt the village...unless the village hurt me"

Sakura glared a little harder at the two, "Your girls? As in both of them?" Naruto's grin could have blinded the sun "Yep, who woulda thought someone like me would finally get something so good in his life?" Kouken and Megami both blushed slightly, and Sakura frowned "That's so wrong Naruto!"

Naruto frowned "What's wrong about it? The fact that they both love me? Or the fact that I love them both? Why make someone unhappy just because someone else got to me first? If they don't mind sharing, then who's to say it's wrong? Hell Tenshi doesn't seem to mind, and she's an angel, so it seems Kami doesn't think it's wrong"

Sakura sighed in defeat, the damn kid had to many points! "I guess so, I still think it's weird"

Naruto's smile returned "Well, you can think whatever you like to, you're always welcome to join us"

Sakura was now sporting a blush that made her hair look white in comparison "What makes you think I would even be interested in something like that!"

Naruto laughed "Well, because I can see everyone's emotions, I know how you feel about certain things, about certain situations...certain people"

Sakura's blush burned brighter but Kakashi intervened before anything went further "lets get going everyone, we've got missions to do"

The rather large group made it's way to the Hokage tower, they entered the tower and greeted the new Hokage in her office. Tsunade who didn't know of Naruto's group raised an eyebrow, that eyebrow shot into her hair when she noticed the two women latched onto his arms. Kakashi walked up to her and bowed

"Good morning Hokage-sama, it's nice to finally meet you, my squad is here to pick up our D-ranks for the day"

Tsunade grumbled "Fine, how many do you want?" Kakashi was about to answer when Naruto stepped up "Kakashi, I know you're not particularly fond of this, But I need money pretty bad, since I never got paid for my S-rank" Naruto turned to Tsunade "How many D-ranks are there?"

Tsunade flipped through the large pile of papers "A lot, at lest over one hundred" Naruto nodded "Great, that'll work can we have like...fifty-ish?" Tsunade's jaw dropped "Naruto, that's impossible to do" Naruto wagged his finger "Just give me the missions before I ask for all of them and leave other genins with nothing" Tsunade grumbled something about troublesome foxes and handed over Naruto a thick stack of papers, Naruto smiled "Thanks, They'll be back by sunset" Naruto leaned in and whispered "And I want the full payment to go to me, since I'm doing them all alone, can I have one more for the team to do?" Tsunade handed over one more paper that Naruto took happily.

Naruto and the large group walked outside, Naruto created a ton of Kage Bunshins that all henged into the team members and he handed out the missions, the groups took off and Naruto turned back to the group "Ok then, don't worry about them, lets do our mission now"

A week passed in no time at all, with Naruto taking a huge number of missions every day and did them alone, by the end of the week he had done over two hundred and fifty missions, at the end of this day Naruto decided to follow Sasuke, he didn't know why but he had a bad feeling, so he had his group go on ahead of him to the training ground and he followed Sasuke at a distance, staying hidden. He wasn't disappointed in the slightest for following him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was walking down the streets of Konoha, headed for his apartment when a figure appeared from the Shadows, he vaguely remembered the kid from the Chuunin exams as the one who gave them information, Kabuto, that was his name. The boy beckoned Sasuke into the alley, he figured he could kick his ass if he tried anything.

Sasuke walked into the alley and Kabuto spoke, "Sasuke, tell me something, you crave power, do you not? You need power to kill your brother, am I right?"

Sasuke scowled at him "What do you know about Itachi? Or gaining power?"

Kabuto smiled "I can help you gain great power to use to kill Itachi, my master Orochimaru would like you to come join him as his apprentice, if you do he will grant you great power, far beyond what you could ever attain here in this village"

Sasuke grinned "I'll definitely think about it"

Kabuto smiled "Great! We'll come back in one week to ask for your answer" Kabuto then vanished in a plume of smoke and Sasuke turned and started home, after a few minutes Naruto jumped down before him.

"Sasuke, do not listen to them and don't even think about taking that offer" Naruto stated

Sasuke scowled at him "Why not? I need power to kill Itachi, if he can give me it that's all I need"

Naruto frowned "He isn't going to give you any power Sasuke, he wants to take over your body and use your Sharingan to learn all the Justus in the world, the only reason he's going after you is because he failed at getting my body and my immortality, and you can become far stronger here in Konoha, with friends, then you could ever do alone"

Sasuke's frown lessened "So, what then. How can I become much stronger, and what do we do about the meeting in a week? I doubt they will take no for an answer"

Naruto grinned "I already have ideas, as for your strength how bout you go on a four year trip with Kakashi, training personally under him, since he has the Sharingan, You remember how much you improved in that one month of time between the semi-finals and the finals of the chuunin exams? Imagine what you could do in four years with Kakashi"

There was a small glint in Sasuke's eyes "What about you? Or Sakura? What will you two do then if me and Kakashi are gone, and how are we going to convince Kakashi to do it? Or the Hokage?"

Naruto's grin widened "All taken care of, The Hokage owes me, _Big time._ I'm going to have her assign Kakashi a mission of taking you on a training trip, I'll have her take Sakura as her apprentice, and I myself am also going on a trip, to train how to be the King of the fox demons"

Sasuke grinned, he actually grinned! "Sounds like you put some thought into this, so why does the Hokage owe you so much?"

Naruto laughed "Well I saved her life when we went to get her, I would thinkI could get some favors out of her. Now then I'll see you around, Tomorrow I'm going to get to work on setting things in motion for everything"

Sasuke nodded and went home, with a smile for the first time in a long time. Someone was going out of their way to help him get stronger, and as a friend, not out of pity like everyone else, 'Maybe Naruto isn't so bad'

Naruto, very pleased with the fact that he decided to follow Sasuke tonight headed off towards his private training field, and to his two beautiful vixens, he now had the problem of convincing Tsunade, and of dealing with Orochimaru and Kabuto in a week when they came after Sasuke, he was going to have to protect him, 'Ugh'.


End file.
